La Merveille des Merveilles
by moithea
Summary: AU: Emma - égyptologue - et Regina - riche héritière florentine: Meilleures amies d'enfance aux multiples non-dits. Pourront-elles affronter le quand-dira-t-on, le haut-catholicisme, leur statut social, le regard de leurs parents, etc. ? Une histoire d'amour mêlant l'Égypte pharaonique à la Renaissance italienne. SwanQueen.
1. Prologue

_**J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de me lancer un défi plus important, en vous proposant une « première » en compagnie des personnages revisités par mes soins de « Once upon a time ». Pas de magie, mais beaucoup de mon univers d'historienne.**_

 _ **Voici déjà le Prologue, avant de plonger dès la semaine prochaine à l'époque d'aujourd'hui, ou plus précisément, aux alentours de 1997.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël.**_

 _ **Espérons que vous apprécierez ce**_

* * *

 **La Merveille des Merveilles**

 **Djéser Djéseru**

* * *

Djeser djeseru - la Merveille des merveilles - c'est ainsi que mon peuple nomme ce chef-d'œuvre d'architecture d'inspiration divine, à la conception unique et ingénieuse. Sa splendeur sera admirée par toutes les générations qui peupleront la terre, et toutes les nations connues viendront s'y recueillir.

Sa renommée est telle, que même Thoutmosis le Grand n'ose y toucher. Quelque soit sa rage envers ma mère, Pharaon lui-même ne saurait effacer son nom de la mémoire des pierres vivantes.

Le souvenir de celle qui m'a enfantée survivra durant des millions d'années, et son nom sera transmis à la postérité pour jamais, grâce à ce temple de régénération qu'il lui a bâti.

Lui, dont les parents étaient déjà au service de la Grande Maison (1), alors que mon grand-père se lamentait devant Amon-Ra, car il n'avait point encore d'héritier.

Ayant entendu ses supplications, le Père des dieux, avec l'aide de la magie d'Isis et de ses sœurs, tissa un enfant dans les entrailles de la Grande Épouse Royale pourtant stérile. Un héritier allait enfin voir le jour, et l'Égypte illuminer à jamais le monde.

Or, quelle ne fut pas la déception du couple déjà âgé, lorsque naquit une fille. Les dieux auraient-ils abandonné le trône de Horus ?

Sachez que Amon-Ra ne se trompe jamais, sa sagesse surpasse toute sagesse humaine. Il fit don de son Ka (2) le plus puissant à la princesse. Aussi la petite fille se montra vive d'esprit, dotée d'une clairvoyance surprenante dès son plus jeune âge. Capable de maîtriser les langages des alliés et même des ennemis des Deux-Terres (3), son sens de la diplomatie poussa son père à l'associer très tôt au trône. Même son habilité au combat dérouta bon nombre de ses compagnons d'étude.

Ceux qui pensaient son nom usurpé durent s'incliner devant la magnificence des dieux. Oui, elle était bien la Première des nobles dames (4), à la tête du peuple le plus incroyable ayant habité la terre.

Senenmout l'avait toujours su, et il la soutenait en toute circonstance. Même lorsqu'elle fut forcée d'épouser son demi-frère, afin de légitimer le pouvoir, il lui demeura attaché. Il fut un père pour moi plus que mon père ne le fut jamais; un précepteur sévère, juste, bon et généreux.

Lorsqu'elle s'empara de la crosse et du fléau, se laissant couronner de la coiffe de Haute- et de Basse-Égypte, il fut son plus sûr soutien. Là où les nobles ne virent que faiblesse et outrage aux traditions ancestrales, il vit la force et le choix d'Amon. Seul la capacité de régner lui importait, qu'elle soit née femme n'y changeait rien.

Il ne prit point femme, même après que ma mère ait rejoint les Prairies verdoyantes. Certains prétendent qu'il était eunuque, mi-homme mi-femme, bien trop sensible pour porter autant de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Mais ce ne sont là que des envieux de ses nombreux titres, obtenus avec droiture et bravoure.

En vérité, bien qu'ils ne firent jamais affront à la couche royale, le Frère de ma Mère (5) fut le grand amour de sa vie. Voyez et admirez la dévotion qu'il mit dans cet ouvrage majestueusement taillé dans la roche, n'est-ce point là le témoigne d'un amour indéfectible, à l'image de celui unissant Isis à Osiris, par-delà la mort elle-même ?

Je revois encore l'allée aux mil sphinx reliant l'embarcadère sur le Nil à la montagne thébaine (6). Les colonnes à l'effigie de ma mère soulevant les terrasses et leurs réservoirs d'eau, fleuries de plantes venant de tout le Royaume. Nul part ailleurs, on peut admirer autant de variétés, d'espèces inconnues, tout droit importées des terres lointaines de Pount (7) vers lesquelles il dirigea en son nom la plus vaste expédition jamais menée.

Même ici, dans ma terre d'exil, au sud de la première cataracte (8), à l'aube de rejoindre à mon tour le domaine des dieux, cette seule image me réconforte.

Dans un avenir lointain, au jour que les dieux auront fixé, leurs âmes seront régénérées par la magie de cet édifice, et elles renaîtront. Telle est ma prière, telle est mon assurance en tant que légitime princesse d'Égypte.

En ce temps là, leurs âmes seront unies à jamais, leur amour triomphera, entremêlant les sceaux de leurs deux maisons, le vautour et le cygne, pour ne faire enfin plus qu'un avec la Merveille des merveilles (9).

Papyrus de Néférouré

Fille aînée de l'Horus Vivant

Maâtkarê - Hatchepsout

* * *

 _1) le palais, le pharaon_

 _2) force vitale. On prétendait que Amon en possédait 14: 13 masculines et 1 féminine._

 _3) Basse- et Haute-Égypte._

 _4) Traduction littérale de Hatchepsout_

 _5) Traduction littérale de Senenmout_

 _6) En face de l'actuel Louxor_

 _7) Pays légendaire de la corne d'Afrique_

 _8) Au sud d'Assouan, l'ancienne Nubie_

 _9) Le temple de Hatchepsout à Deir el-Bahari_

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**_


	2. Désert

_**Un petit cadeau du lendemain de Noël, en espérant que vous resterez avec moi pour la suite de cette histoire.**_

* * *

Environ trois mille cinq cents ans plus tard, les puissants rayons du Père des dieux réchauffaient encore le sol égyptien. Toutefois, là où autrefois se dressait une végétation luxuriante, alimentée par les eaux du Nil, le désert libyen avait fini par rendre le delta aride et inhospitalier.

Seuls les monastères coptes et leurs pensionnaires continuaient de vivre ici, dans le no-man's-land entre les villes du Caire et d'Alexandrie.

Abu Mena, résidence du patriarche copte, ainsi que les quelques cités coptes du Ouadi Natroun (1) avaient décidé d'unir leurs maigres forces pour faire refleurir le delta, aujourd'hui presque asséché.

En effet, depuis l'érection du barrage d'Assouan en 1970, le limon fertile apporté par la crue du fleuve durant des millénaires, restait absent des berges égyptiennes. Aussi le sable avait envahi les bras peu profonds du Nil qui sillonnaient l'immense région séparant la capitale de la mer Méditerranée. Pour palier à ce manque, le gouvernement récoltait la terre fertile prisonnière de l'immense mur en béton, afin de l'acheminer par camion dans l'ensemble du pays.

Cependant, l'État n'allouait que peu de fonds à la refloraison du delta et malgré le haut taux de chômage, la main-d'œuvre restait insuffisante. Ainsi ce dur labeur fut repris par la ferveur des moines et religieuses du nord, et par des volontaires laïcs venus donner un coup de main pendant leurs week-ends, leurs vacances, ou d'autres séjours plus ou moins longs.

C'est ainsi qu'une jeune et talentueuse égyptologue avait frappé à la porte du père Marco pour qu'il l'assigne à une équipe. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts et la fit naturellement conduire auprès des femmes, dont la tâche consistait à semer et à planter graines et jeunes pousses, une fois que les hommes avaient mis à jour les bras oubliés du Nil, et creusé les canaux nécessaires à alimenter les différentes parcelles.

Mais la blonde aux yeux clairs lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas ainsi qu'elle entendait leur collaboration.

\- Je retourne la terre à la recherche de trésors enfuis depuis que j'ai trouvé ma première pièce romaine dans le jardin de mes parents. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une pelle et une pioche me font peur Marco ?

Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'en terre musulmane, il serait mal vu qu'elle travaille dans une équipe d'hommes, Emma Swan était du genre têtue.

Au début c'était délicat d'avoir une femme de tout juste trente ans à leurs côtés, mais rapidement les hommes n'en firent plus trop cas. Elle était juste l'une des leurs, en bien plus mignonne évidemment, mais l'un des gars malgré tout.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil de plomb faisait suer les travailleurs à grosses gouttes. Emma se tenait un peu à l'écart de ses compagnons, travaillant l'une des parcelles où selon les anciennes cartes devait être enfui un des nombreux bras du grand fleuve. Elle donnait sans relâche des coups de pelle dans le sable brûlant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés, et l'eau salée relâchée par son corps coulaient le long de son cou sur ses épaules musclées et dorées par le soleil. Vêtue d'un short troué et d'un débardeur à moitié transparent, c'est uniquement ainsi affairée qu'elle arborait encore de temps en temps un sourire presque serein.

Elle avait fini par tisser des liens courtois, voire même amicaux avec plusieurs bénévoles, même si sa nature profonde restait solitaire. Aussi Marco avait consenti à la laisser travailler dans son coin, à condition qu'elle reste à portée de vue du reste de l'équipe, et qu'elle respecte les temps de repas et de pause.

En effet, à bien des occasions la blonde avait oublié de s'hydrater correctement, jusqu'à perdre connaissance au milieu des dunes. Emma n'écoutait pas son corps, aussi on lui assigna le jeune Khepri pour lui apporter ses repas.

\- Il en est hors de question Marco, n'importe lequel de ces bambins fera l'affaire si telle est votre volonté, tous sauf lui, suis-je assez claire, avait hurlé Emma.

Le moine ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser par la colère de l'égyptologue. Au bout de cinq ans qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il avait appris à ne plus faire cas des crises de la jeune femme. L'enfant et elle avaient un passé commun dont il ignorait tout, mais son intuition lui disait de ne pas céder sur ce point. Aussi pour la première fois depuis qu'elle passait les basses-saisons touristiques dans le delta, Emma dut se plier à la volonté du moine.

Au fil du temps son travail de fouilles dans la Vallée des Reines l'avait lassée : Trop de touristes irrespectueux des sites, trop de vandalisme, de détritus et de stands à hot-dog, falafels et kebabs. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle avait refusé une proposition alléchante de conservatrice au musée du Caire, afin de bosser juste pour le gîte et le couvert quatre à six mois l'an, ils n'auraient pas compris, lui reprochant sans doute le coût de ses longues études.

Lors de la seconde moitié de l'année, elle œuvrait toujours en tant que guide, et parfois elle aidait temporairement l'un ou l'autre de ses confrères – respectivement consœurs - sur un site de fouille. C'est dans ces moments qu'elle réalisait que sa passion de l'Égypte pharaonique ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Mais il y existaient des passions dévoreuses d'âme.

Emma s'assit sur une pierre, afin de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Elle en profita pour sortir ses fusains et ses pinceaux, afin de dessiner un peu, à l'image de David Roberts (2), dont les gravures avaient tant contribué à sa vocation.

Sa main était sûre, les traits reproduisaient avec exactitude les différents temples, tombes, statues ou paysages de l'Égypte millénaire. Même les beautés plus modernes, telles les mosquées du Caire ou les mosaïques inouïes de la plus grande église copte avaient été reproduites sous ses doigts.

Son père la voyait déjà entreprendre de brillantes études d'architecte et sa mère l'avait encouragée à participer au concours d'entrée des beaux-arts. Aussi lorsqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle serait égyptologue, ils n'avaient pas compris.

\- Comment creuser le désert et répertorier de vieilles pierres pourraient te suffire ma fille. Tu es tellement talentueuse dans tout ce que tu entreprends, les arts, les langues, les mathématiques, tu peux aspirer à n'importe quelle fonction dans ce monde. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu aller si loin de ta famille pour gratter la terre ?!

\- David, inutile de t'emporter. Si c'est le choix d'Emma, nous devons la soutenir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça Mary-Margaret ?

Lorsque ses parents n'utilisaient pas leurs surnoms pour s'adresser la parole, c'était mauvais signe. Aussi Emma s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, la musique à fond, rêvassant aux grands noms du passé comme ceux de Nitocris, Ramsès II ou encore Cléopâtre. Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple de naître à l'époque de la XVIIIème dynastie songea l'adolescente, même si elle savait que des préjugés différents, mais non moins néfastes, oppressaient tout autant le quinzième siècle avant nôtre ère.

Mais au fil de ses années d'études, ses parents avaient fini non seulement par accepter son choix, mais à s'y intéresser pleinement. Son père avait lu Margaret George et sa trilogie sur la dernière reine d'Égypte, ainsi que plusieurs Christian Jacq. Quant à sa mère, elle adorait les romans de Susann Frank « la prophétesse de Louxor » et « le dieu fleuve » de Wilbur Smith.

Lorsque Emma avait finalement obtenu son doctorat, bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais dépassé les frontières de son pays natal, ses parents étaient contre toute attente venus passer deux semaines avec elle : Découvrant les merveilles d'Alexandrie jusqu'à Abu Simbel.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Emma fut brusquement arrachée à ses pensées par une voix enfantine.

\- On dirait cette reine dont on a regardé un reportage l'autre soir.

\- Khepri ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore courbé les cours.

\- Le prof de science est malade.

Emma scruta le petit garçon de six ans, afin de déceler le moindre mensonge dans ses dires.

\- Alors c'est elle ?

\- Qui ça Khepri ?

\- Bah là sur ton dessin, c'est bien la femme pharaon ? s'impatienta-t-il.

L'égyptologue baissa son regard sur sa feuille de dessin où avait pris forme le portrait d'une magnifique femme, alors que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

Emma rangea rapidement ses affaires de dessin dans sa sacoche, tentant de cacher son trouble momentané devant le portrait qui avait une fois de plus pris forme sous ses doigts d'artiste.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous a amené pour le repas cette fois-ci ?

\- Sandwichs au thon, des crudités, et des gâteaux aux dattes pour le dessert. Alors c'est Hat- je sais plus quoi ton dessin ou pas ? insista-t-il.

\- Toi quand tu as une idée dans la tête. La femme-pharaon s'appelait Hatchepsout, et non ce n'est pas elle que je dessinais, mais une très vieille amie. C'est bon, ta curiosité est satisfaite, on peut manger maintenant ?

\- C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré que c'était elle, marmonna-t-il en sortant les denrées de son sac à dos.

Il mangèrent comme souvent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans son Italie natale. Depuis son tout premier séjour en terre des pharaons elle ne rentrait qu'aux fêtes de fin d'année, et maximum deux semaines en été. La dernière fois ça avait été pour le mariage - le mariage - elle soupira.

Emma s'essuya le visage du revers de la main après avoir bu à l'outre que lui avait tendue Khepri. Elle l'observa avec attention. Six mois déjà que Marco avait décrété leur rapprochement. Au début Emma lui adressait à peine un regard, gardant le silence à chacune de leur entrevue.

L'enfant avait les cheveux lisses, ainsi que les yeux bruns de son père, bien que sa peau fut nettement plus foncée, à l'image des natifs d'ici. La ressemblance lui avait fait mal, même si elle en doutait par moment, comme si la douleur n'avait finalement été qu'une projection de quelque chose qui n'existait pas, du moins pas pleinement.

Le garçon avait supporté ses silences et son humeur taciturne pendant de long mois, sans jamais faire mine de vouloir la quitter. Puis un jour, il avait préféré faire l'école buissonnière, alors que l'égyptologue était en proie à la fièvre et alitée dans la modeste cellule du monastère qui lui était allouée.

\- Tu n'es qu'un vaurien, exactement comme ton père, s'était emportée la jeune femme.

Khepri s'était alors enfui vers le désert l'insultant de toutes ses forces. Même si son arabe rudimentaire ne lui avait pas permis de tout comprendre, Emma fut blessée par les propos du gamin. Ce n'était qu'en discutant plus tard avec Marco qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait séché les cours pour ne pas la laisser seule, alors qu'elle était malade. Depuis, Emma fut plus aimable avec l'enfant, et une curieuse complicité finit par s'installer entre eux.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux encore travailler après-midi ? La chaleur s'annonce étouffante et le soleil vraiment méchant pour ta peau Emma.

\- Merci Khepri, mais si je m'octroie un après-midi de libre à chaque fois que la température dépasse les trente-cinq degrés, je ne trouverai jamais de l'eau.

\- C'est juste que j'aurais préféré aller me baigner avec toi.

\- Tu peux y aller avec tes amis, Arthur, Mohammed ou encore Grace.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

\- Écoute gamin, une fois cette parcelle irriguée, je te promets une journée baignade, ça te va ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Bien que toujours un peu contrarié, Khepri regagna seul le cloître, alors que Emma se remit à l'ouvrage de plus belle, tentant vainement de faire taire ses réflexions qui la ramenaient sans cesse vers son passé.

Elle soupira. Près de deux mille kilomètres la séparaient de son Italie natale et pourtant plus le temps passait, plus le vide dans son cœur prenait des proportions vertigineuses. La fuite en Égypte n'y avait rien changé, mais rester aurait fini par la mener au suicide.

Son regard se perdit vers l'ouest où le soleil entamait déjà sa course vers l'horizon. Peut-être que les anciens avaient raison. Seule l'après-vie pouvait combler les êtres humains de bonheur.

Elle assigna encore quelques coups de pioche et de pelle de plus et le sable changea enfin de couleur : Preuve que l'eau était toute proche.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, et son regard aussi clair que le ciel se tourna vers le soleil, comme pour lui adresser une silencieuse prière de remerciements.

D'ici un an : dattiers, oliviers, orangers, figuiers, bougainvilliers et de multiples fleurs reprendraient possession de ce morceau de désert. C'était l'une des grandes, voire des seules, joie de l'égyptologue désormais.

\- Emma, Emma, cria au loin Khepri en regagnant en courant sa position.

\- Qui a-t-il gamin ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par la taille pour le faire tournoyer, arrachant un rire à l'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enjouée.

\- Tu as vu, la nappe phréatique était bien là, et on va pouvoir l'exploiter bien mieux que si on avait dû tirer des canaux sur des kilomètres pour atteindre cette partie. Alors qui c'est qui avait raison ? lança l'égyptologue toute excitée.

Khepri riait de toutes ses dents, lorsque Emma alla jusqu'à amorcer une étrange danse tribale.

\- C'est super Emma, vraiment, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Téléphone d'Italie Emma.

La mine de la jeune femme se décomposa aussi vite que ce qu'elle s'était illuminée à la vue de l'eau. Un appel d'Europe en journée et en semaine de surcroît ne pouvait que signifier que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Emma laissa ses outils sur place, chargea Khepri sur ses épaules et regagna les bâtisses à grandes et puissantes foulées.

* * *

 _1) La vallée du natron (bicarbonate de soude)_

 _2) Peintre écossais dont les lithographies égyptiennes et nubiennes ont marqué le XIXème siècle._

* * *

 _ **Je ne m'avance pas en pronostic pour la prochaine publication, mais je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine. Merci de me lire et pour vos reviews auxquelles je prends plaisir de répondre au mieux.**_


	3. Santa Maria del Fiore

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en suivi et favori, c'est vraiment très motivant. Bonne et Heureuse Année 2016 à tous.**_

* * *

 _\- Téléphone d'Italie Emma._

 _La mine de la jeune femme se décomposa aussi vite que ce qu'elle s'était illuminée à la vue de l'eau. Un appel d'Europe en journée et en semaine de surcroît ne pouvait que signifier que quelque chose de grave s'était produit._

 _Emma laissa ses outils sur place, chargea Khepri sur ses épaules et regagna les bâtisses à grandes et puissantes foulées._

* * *

Le campanile de Giotto, du haut de ses huitante-cinq mètres, fit retentir son doux carillon, sans se préoccuper du brouhaha touristique habituel à ses pieds, ni de l'étrange petit cortège de fidèles qui le longeaient pour entrer dans une des chapelles latérales du Dôme.

Les rayons de ce début d'après-midi frappaient la boule dorée de Verrocchio (1) de tous leurs éclats. Santa Maria del Fiore, emblème éternel de la Renaissance italienne, s'était parée de ses plus beaux atouts : Tapis de fleurs végétales se mêlant aux gravures et peintures qui ornaient ses murs.

La famille, les amis et bon nombre de florentins avaient revêtu leurs smokings ou leurs robes noires, et bon nombre de femmes avaient également recouvert leur chevelure d'un foulard à la manière ancestrale, pour prendre part à ce dernier adieu.

Emma avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise Armani de la même couleur, pour une fois, bien repassée. Elle observait tous les vautours de la noblesse italienne qui faisaient semblant de prendre part un tant soit peu au deuil de la jeune femme, tout en espérant secrètement mettre la main sur une partie de la fortune des Médicis.

Ducs de Florence, Grand-ducs de Toscane, Papes et évidemment Reines de France, avaient donné ses lettres de noblesse et de prestige à ce glorieux patronyme. Aussi faisait-on rarement référence à la meilleure amie d'Emma autrement que par "l'héritière".

Face à l'atmosphère très pesante qui régnait dans la basilique, Emma prit instinctivement la main de la femme endeuillée qui remontait l'allée à ses côtés dans la sienne, afin de l'aider à regagner le premier banc sans trébucher. Derrière les lunettes teintées, des larmes cessèrent de couler quelques instants. A quelques pas derrière elles, le père de la jeune femme consolait une fillette qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à sa mère.

C'était étrange de revenir après toutes ces années, étrange de se dire que Daniel était mort, laissant Regina et leur fille qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée seules.

Son éminence, le cardinal de Florence, suivi des servants de messe, fit son entrée, accompagné du chœur qui entonna quelques chants auxquels Emma ne fit guère attention, trop absorbée par ses réflexions et ses souvenirs qui impliquaient tous la veuve assise à sa droite.

C'était ici même, entre ces vieux bancs en bois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Emma venait d'arriver en ville. Après avoir passé douze ans dans divers familles d'accueil dans des petits villages des alpes au nord de la botte, son adoption par Mary Margaret et David Swan avait été inespérée. C'était une raison de plus pourquoi Emma ne voulait jamais les décevoir et aller à l'encontre de l'enseignement qu'ils lui avaient donné. quitte à enfouir beaucoup de choses au fond d'elle-même. L'arrivée dans le chef-lieu toscan et son demi-million d'habitants l'avait d'autant plus impressionnée et insécurisée.

Une adolescente de trois ans son aînée, brune aux yeux noisettes, s'était alors approchée d'elle, afin de la rassurer et de lui présenter les autres enfants. L'alchimie était née instantanément entre elles au détour d'une statue de Giorgio Vasari et d'une peinture de Federico Zuccaro (2). Les amis de Regina rechignaient souvent à ce qu'elle emmène « la petite » à leurs fêtes ou sorties, mais la brune leur fit toujours comprendre que la présence d'Emma était non-négociable.

Même Cora, la mère de Regina, qui voyait leur amitié comme inappropriée, ne réussit à les séparer, malgré ses innombrables manigances au fil des ans. Quelque soit l'époque, voir la noblesse frayer avec les roturiers était un affront à la famille, les traditions et à l'Histoire.

Mais voilà, là où Cora Médicis avait échoué, des sentiments improbables et inavouables firent pas à pas fuir la blonde.

Et quelques années plus tard, Regina avait épousé le beau et riche Daniel Mills, dont les avoirs venaient grossir considérablement le patrimoine familiale, au plus grand bonheur de sa mère.

Emma dirigeait une expédition au Soudan sur les traces des pharaons noirs entre Napata et Méroé (3), lorsqu'elle reçu un appel sur son téléphone satellite. Comme promis dans leur jeunesse, Regina lui demandait, pour son plus grand malheur, d'être son témoin de mariage.

Ce même cardinal, dans cette même basilique, avait prononcé la phrase fatidique, à laquelle son âme rugit comme un lion en cage, et il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se lever et s'opposer publiquement à cette union, et de dévoiler ainsi tout ce qu'elle retenait si précieusement caché au fond de ses entrailles.

« Interdit, péché, vouée à l'enfer, abomination, etc. » Toute son éducation catholique l'avait maintenue assise jusqu'au baiser final qui unissait à jamais Regina à Daniel.

Emma avait prononcé son discours en ouverture des festivités du soir, en tremblant et en ravalant ses larmes. Discours qui fut accueilli avec bravos et émotions par les convives, louant leur si magnifique et si grande amitié. Emma n'avait aucun souvenir du reste de la soirée, s'étant réfugiée à la limite du coma éthylique dans l'alcool. Trois jours plus tard elle repartait pour l'Égypte afin de ne jamais revenir.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Déjà les gens s'avançaient pour rendre un dernier hommage au défunt. Regina observait l'étrange cortège déversant de l'eau bénite sur le cercueil sans sourciller, le regard perdu sur le néant. Seule la main d'Emma qui tenait toujours la sienne l'empêchait de craquer définitivement. Lorsque la chapelle latérale du Dôme était pratiquement vide, Regina posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Emma en murmurant à son oreille :

\- C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrées.

Emma lui sourit, lâchant sa main pour la passer autour de ses reins et la maintenir plus proche d'elle.

\- J'avais tellement peur de venir vivre ici, mais grâce à toi, c'était le début de mes plus belles années.

\- Au grand dam de Ruby.

Emma rit en repensant aux quatre cents coups qu'elles avaient joués à la rouquine.

\- Oui, mais on a fini par devenir un trio de choc à la fac.

Regina acquiesça.

La brune avait étudié l'économie et la gestion, terminant son doctorat brillamment, lorsque Emma obtint sa licence en histoire ancienne la même année. Ruby avait de son côté étudié les langues avant de rejoindre une haute école de tourisme, permettant à sa grand-mère de prendre une retraite bien méritée, lorsqu'elle reprit la direction du Granny. Ce furent de belles années, mais c'est aussi lors de cette période que le cœur d'Emma commença à battre différemment à proximité de la belle brune.

La chapelle était vide, il était temps pour la famille de s'avancer à son tour auprès du cercueil. Regina s'agrippa de plus belle à son amie, tant ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous son corps. Quelques gouttes d'eau bénite :

\- Au revoir Daniel, puisses-tu être heureux là où tu es désormais. Amen.

\- Amen, reprit Emma, alors que les hommes du domaine Médicis chargèrent le cercueil sur leurs épaules.

\- Tu veux bien monter avec moi, la supplia Regina en regagnant sa Mercedes de collection, garée dans une ruelle proche du Dôme.

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son amie, Emma ne put refuser, aussi fit-elle signe à ses parents, leur signifiant qu'ils se reverraient plus tard. Regina lui tendit machinalement les clefs en s'asseyant du côté passager. Emma n'en revenait pas. Il était quasi de notoriété publique que l'héritière Médicis ne laissait jamais personne conduire son véhicule, même son défunt mari en avait l'interdiction formelle.

\- Et la petite ?

\- Elle vient avec mes parents.

Emma mit le contact et sortit de la ville en direction de la colline de l'Oltrarno où se trouvait le cimetière. Elles rejoignirent le mausolée familial où les attendaient la « duchesse » comme elle aimait se faire appeler, bien que le titre avait historiquement disparu au XVIIIème siècle, son époux Henri, le père de Regina, ainsi que sa peste de petite sœur Zelena dont on disait qu'elle était folle. Cora foudroyait Emma du regard, qui une nouvelle fois jouait l'intruse dans leur famille respectable, alors que le corps de Daniel fut inhumé sans grand discours dans le caveau. Regina, accompagnée de sa fille, déposa une rose rouge sur le cercueil, avant qu'on ne le recouvre d'une lourde dalle de marbre.

Il était temps de regagner le Granny, hôtel de luxe situé à proximité du Ponte Vecchio, où les attendaient les parents d'Emma, ainsi que leurs autres amis et relations, afin de partager un verre de l'amitié autour d'un apéro dînatoire copieusement préparé par Ruby.

* * *

 _1) La curiosité du Dôme, sphère de cuivre recouverte de feuille d'or de 1980 grammes qui fut placée au sommet de la coupole._

 _2) Sculpteur et peintre de la basilique._

 _3) Capitales de l'empire égyptien lors du règne des pharaons noirs (Soudan actuel)_

* * *

 _ **Je ne peux que recommander un séjour à Florence, ville d'art par excellence, dont le Dôme et son campanile sont les chef-d'œuvres.**_

 _ **A dans une petite semaine pour l'entrée en scène de Ruby, sans aucun doute mon rôle secondaire préféré de la série.**_


	4. Au Granny

_**Hello tout le monde,**_  
 _ **Encore tous mes vœux de Bonheur pour 2016. J'espère que vous avez tous bien passé le cap. Merci pour vos mots d'encouragement qui m'aident à persévérer et m'améliorer. Continuez comme ça, ça fait plaisir ;)**_  
 _ **Sans plus attendre, voici la suite:**_

* * *

 _Il était temps de regagner le Granny, hôtel de luxe situé à proximité du Ponte Vecchio, où les attendaient les parents d'Emma, ainsi que leurs autres amis et relations, afin de partager un verre de l'amitié autour d'un apéro dînatoire copieusement préparé par Ruby._

* * *

\- Hey, voyez-vous ça, l'enfant prodigue est enfin de retour.

Emma sourit d'un air moqueur à l'extravagante rouquine qui leur faisait face dans le magnifique hall d'entrée.

La blancheur du marbre fin, pratiquement sans nervure, extrait des carrières de Carrare (1), était mis en valeur par des ornements dorés et rouges complexes. Le long des arcs voûtés pendaient des plants de fuchsia rubra, qui se reflétaient magnifiquement sur l'immense lustre en verre de Murano (2) rouge et translucide qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Visiblement, le temps raccourcit le vêtement. Un an de plus et plus de tissu, répondit la blonde en faisant référence à la tenue provocatrice, mais tout de même chic de la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ma clientèle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Emma sourit à la répartie de son amie et l'enlaça dans une forte étreinte.

\- La féminine autant que la masculine d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en riant, bien consciente que cette précision allait mettre ses deux amies mal à l'aise.

Ruby n'avait jamais caché sa bisexualité, s'assumant pleinement, malgré les mœurs très conservatrices de la bourgeoisie italienne. Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises, lors de leurs années universitaires, de faire prendre conscience de leur attirance mutuelle aux deux femmes, mais sans succès.

Regina portait le poids de son nom, et de la pérennité qu'elle se devait d'assurer à la lignée, ainsi qu'au vaste domaine familial. Quant à Emma, son éducation ultra-catholique, ainsi que le couple de conte de fée incarné par ses parents adoptifs, aggravaient jour après jour l'image déjà fort médiocre qu'elle avait d'elle-même et l'idéalisation du couple de ses parents adoptifs. Comment Blanche Neige et son Prince Charmant auraient-ils pu avoir une fille gay, c'était juste inconcevable.

A ce niveau « le chaperon rouge » était beaucoup moins respectueuse des traditions, ce qui lui avait valu plus d'une critique virulente dans la presse locale. Certains autochtones allaient jusqu'à demander un boycotte pur et simple de son établissement. Mais voilà, le Granny était le fleuron parmi les hôtels de luxe florentin, et mademoiselle Ruby, un personnage unique et inoubliable pour quiconque avait la chance de la rencontrer. Son nom figurait dans bien des guides touristiques, et ses connaissances linguistiques lui avaient rapporté quelques interviews de prestige, notamment envers les touristes venus d'Asie, puisqu'elle pouvait se faire comprendre autant en japonais qu'en mandarin.

Après un banal échange de politesse, Ruby conduisit ses amies d'enfance vers la salle où les attendaient leurs familles et connaissances.

Plus d'une centaine de pairs d'yeux se retournèrent sur elles, lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée. S'en suivit un silence pesant, obligeant la veuve à un discours dont elle se serait volontiers passé.

Soutenue par Emma, Regina remercia chacun de sa présence et les invita à se servir au copieux buffet que Ruby avait fait dresser.

Rapidement les convives se ruèrent sur la nourriture, oubliant jusqu'à la raison de leur rassemblement, venant entretenir l'héritière Médicis de politique et de projet financier en tout genre.

"Tous des pique-assiettes et des profiteurs", ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma, tentant tant bien que mal de rester courtoise, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle.

Lorsque le maire Gold vint leur parler de son envie de racheter une parcelle du vignoble pour y construire un centre de loisir en périphérie de la ville, Emma explosa.

\- Écoutez, mon amie enterre son mari aujourd'hui, alors votre centre de loisir, on s'en fout royalement. L'usage serait que vous fassiez l'éloge de Daniel Mills monsieur le maire et non que vous lorgniez déjà sur ses terres et ce qu'elles pourraient vous rapporter. Comment diable mes concitoyens ont-ils pu élire un homme aussi froid, calculateur et insensible que vous ?

Elle entraîna la brune vers une table plus en retrait, loin de tous ces vautours.

\- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi. J'espère n'avoir pas trop endommagé tes relations avec la ville, ajouta Emma d'un air penaud.

Regina secoua la tête, visiblement soulagée que Emma l'ait entraînée à l'écart :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra.

\- Bien, attends-moi là, je vais te chercher une assiette et de quoi boire.

Devant l'abondance de choix, Emma tenta de se remémorer les goûts de sa meilleure amie. Rapidement, elle remplit l'assiette de petits apéritifs aux olives, de risotto aux cèpes, salade de fèves, carottes au vinaigre de framboise, quelques tranches de jambon cru et de saucisson de sanglier, sans oublier les cantucci (3) accompagné de pommes fondantes pour la note sucrée.

\- Ce sont bien des Honeycrisps ? (4)

Ruby supervisant le réapprovisionnement, lui répondit d'un sourire entendu :

\- Les préférées de Regina, oui

Ruby savait, elle avait toujours su, et bien que la rousse ait tenté à maintes reprises de la pousser dans ses retranchements, Emma avait toujours refusé la moindre discussion sur le sujet avec elle.

\- Et voilà pour Madame, dit Emma en tendant un verre de son Chianti préféré à Regina.

\- Je constate que tu n'as pas oublié

Comment pourrait-elle jamais oublier quoi que ce soit à propos de la brune ? Tout ce qui la concernait était comme tatoué sur sa peau, gravé pour ne pas dire brûlé dans ses entrailles. Emma se perdit dans ses pensées en prenant place aux côtés de Regina.

\- Salut, tu es qui ? Je t'ai jamais vue.

Surprise, Emma se retourna sur une petite fille haute comme trois pommes. Évidemment qu'elle avait reçu le faire-part quelques années plus tôt, après tout, même en plein désert la poste était distribuée, mais être subitement fixée ainsi par une Mini-Regina était une chose à laquelle la blonde n'avait pas été préparée.

\- Tu dois être Victoria, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Oui, je suis une amie de ta maman. Je m'appelle Emma.

\- Oh, la Emma. La Emma qui vit dans une pyramide ?

\- Ta maman t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Oh oui alors.

Sans plus de discours, la petite grimpa sur ses genoux avant de se servir sans gène dans son assiette.

\- On dirait que ma petite-fille vous a déjà adoptée mademoiselle Swan, lui sourit Henry, qui était venu chercher Regina, afin que celle-ci puisse prendre congé de certains membres de leur famille.

Autant Cora la détestait, autant le père de Regina avait toujours eu une bonne relation avec Emma. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire équipe, afin de protéger Regina des manipulations de sa mère, notamment lorsque celle-ci voulait la marier à Léopold Bianco, milliardaire ayant le double de son âge.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grande.

\- Oui, les enfants grandissent beaucoup trop vite. Victoria aura quatre ans dans deux mois.

La réception toucha rapidement à sa fin. Aussi Mary Margaret et David vinrent chercher leur fille pour qu'elle les accompagne à la maison.

\- Avec toute cette agitation, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter. Tu veux bien passer au manoir demain ?

Emma hésita. De quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir s'entretenir avec sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle n'avait strictement plus rien en commun.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-elle, ta mère ne va pas apprécier, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ils doivent se rendre sur les docks à Livourne, nous ne serons que toutes les trois. S'il te plaît Emma, ça fait si longtemps.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Emma, intervint sa mère.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver Regina et toi, renchérit son père.

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de rentrer avec ses parents qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas son manque d'enthousiasme.

Comment auraient-ils pu ? Eux, dont le simple fait d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien tracasser leur fille, leur était totalement étranger.

Loin de la belle brune, tout lui paraissait si pâle, sans saveur, sans vie. Là-bas cependant, la douleur était moins vive, alors qu'ici elle prenait possession de tout son être. Là-bas elle avait accepté d'être un peu comme ces momies qu'on lui confiait, et qu'on avait éviscérées pour conserver leurs corps. Mais ici tous ses organes avaient subitement repris leur place comme par magie.

Son foie s'était gorgé de toxines d'amertume et de regrets, ses poumons brûlaient de mille feux, ses intestins se nécrosaient à chaque bouchée qu'elle avalait, son cerveau remuait le passé provoquant des insomnies chroniques, et son cœur, l'indomptable perturbateur, avait subitement choisi de passer de la plaintive zummara (5) aux rythmes effrénés des darboukas (6).

Miracle ou malédiction ? Quoiqu'en pense Emma, seul l'avenir, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, le dirait.

* * *

 _1) Carrières de marbre toscanes réputées depuis l'antiquité._

 _2) Verre à la coloration et à l'élaboration particulière qui a fait la notoriété des verreries de Venise._

 _3) Croquants aux amandes, biscuits toscans typiques._

 _4) Variété très résistante, mais dont les cultures nécessitent beaucoup de soin. Contrairement à ce que prétend Regina dans la série, ce sont des "Red Delicious" et non des Honeycrisps qui apparaissent à l'écran._

 _5) Double clarinette apparue en Égypte vers 4000 av. J-C._

 _6) Tambour égyptien_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Villa toscane

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour vos vœux et vos reviews, à ceux à qui j'ai pu répondre, ainsi qu'aux guests. Il est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas particulièrement longs, mais je suis plus du genre à miser sur la qualité que la quantité, retravaillant parfois des nuits durant certains passages. J'aime entremêler la culture au récit en espérant garder un bon équilibre entre les deux. Certains disent: "Voir Venise... ou encore voir Naples..." J'ajouterais: "Voir Florence et mourir." Ça vaut vraiment le détour, alors allez-y!**

 **PS: Je me suis inspirée de la Villa Mangiacane pour la demeure de Regina**

* * *

 _Miracle ou malédiction ? Quoiqu'en pense Emma, seul l'avenir, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, le dirait._

* * *

Emma n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, redoutant son entrevue avec la fille Médicis. S'étant réveillée à l'aurore, elle partit courir, afin de se vider la tête.

Quittant le petit appartement mansardé de ses parents, situé près de la basilique Sainte-Croix, il lui suffisait de traverser le pont sur l'Arno pour se retrouver hors de la ville.

Emma gravit rapidement la colline qui menait au meilleur point de vue sur Florence, profitant de traverser le jardin des roses, son endroit préféré.

Bien que leur floraison était déjà bien avancée, Emma ne put détourner le regard des magnifiques rosiers de toutes les couleurs. Elles étaient le principal manque de la végétation égyptienne. Le père Marco lui avait déconseillé de tenter de les planter sur l'une des parcelles tout juste irriguée, mais l'égyptologue avait persisté. Malheureusement l'aridité du climat et les fortes chaleurs eurent raison de ses roses.

Son cœur se serra devant le tapis de roses rouges, ses préférées, celles qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Enfant déjà, elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre, que si on lui offrait des fleurs, fallait lui offrir des roses. Des roses rouges, uniquement des roses rouges. Se moquant ouvertement de leur langage symbolique, Emma n'avait jamais changé d'avis sur la question.

Elle termina son jogging matinal sur l'esplanade Michel-Ange, sous le regard bienveillant de la réplique en bronze du fameux David (1) sculpté par le maître. Une légère brume s'élevait au-dessus du fleuve, de manière à faire surgir Florence comme une cité céleste issue tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Le Dôme, les différents Palazzi et le Ponte-Vecchio retrouvèrent toute leur féerie au contact des premiers rayons de soleil qui coloriaient le ciel d'une teinte rose pâle.

La légende prétendait qu'un quart des arts mondiaux étaient réunis ici, berceau de « Vénus » (2), mais aussi de « la Pietà » (3) et de « l'Enfer de Dante » (4). Emma soupira.

Après une bonne douche et un chocolat chaud à l'italienne (5) saupoudré de cannelle, elle se rendit, à bord de sa coccinelle jaune, sur l'autre versant de la colline qui bordait Florence.

Les nobles cépages de la région du Chianti (6), ainsi que des milliers d'oliviers, parfois centenaires, recouvraient les flancs de coteaux, et au milieu d'eux se dressait fièrement la villa Médicis.

La route qui y menait était bordée de dizaines de cyprès, à l'image des voies romaines.

Une fois passé les grilles, on longeait des jardins à la française à la géométrie complexe, agrémentés par quelques fontaines représentant des animaux mythologiques. Puis se dressait fièrement la villa toscane typique, à la taille d'un château de la Renaissance, bien que n'abritant aucune tour.

Emma se gara à quelques mètres du chemin pavé qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Une nouvelle fois, la beauté du domaine et la vue splendide sur les vallées la laissèrent rêveuse.

Combien de temps elle était restée là à contempler le paysage, elle l'ignorait, mais à un moment donné Emma avait senti quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un tirer sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu vas rester là toute la journée Emma, ou tu vas rentrer, venir voir ma chambre et mes poupées ?

Devant l'innocence et les yeux remplis d'espoir malgré les circonstances, l'égyptologue ne put qu'emboîter le pas à la fillette.

Entre les « tu veux voir » et les « regarde Emma », Victoria s'empressa de lui montrer toute la maison et son mobilier.

Arrivée devant une énième pièce, elle dit tristement :

\- Avant c'était la chambre d'amis, mais maintenant c'est celle de maman.

Des larmes jaillirent brusquement dans les yeux de l'enfant encore si enjouée quelques instants plus tôt. Emma, prise de cours, finit néanmoins par la prendre dans ses bras d'un geste maladroit sous le regard ému de Regina qui venait de monter l'escalier menant au premier étage pour les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Emma, désolée du retard. Un pépin à la cidrerie, fallait que je téléphone pour faire venir rapidement un technicien.

La blonde sourit au jeu de mots qui lui rappelait la Regina qu'elle avait toujours connue, alors que celle-ci l'embrassa chastement sur les deux joues.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la terrasse arrière de la villa, tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, ainsi que de la santé des « Charmant » comme tout Florence - ou presque - surnommait les parents de la blonde.

Elles s'assirent à une petite table abritée sous une magnifique pergola, à quelques pas de la piscine dans laquelle Victoria pataugeait allégrement sous le regard attentif et bienveillant de sa maman.

Belle, l'employée de maison, vint leur servir une limonade rafraîchissante et quelques viennoiseries, avant de regagner les cuisines, afin d'y préparer le repas de midi pour les nombreux employés du domaine.

\- Tu m'as manqué Emma, tellement.

L'égyptologue garda le silence, redoutant la discussion sérieuse qui allait forcément suivre.

\- J'ai lu que tes travaux sur le « Papyrus de la Barque d'Hatchepsout », ainsi que ton étude sur le vizir Ouseramon sous le règne de la pharaonne ont été publiés. Félicitations, tu dois être super heureuse, je suis vraiment très fière de toi Emma.

\- Tu as suivi mes travaux durant tout ce temps ? s'étonna l'égyptologue.

\- Évidemment, tu es ma meilleure amie, même si ça ne fait pas la une de la presse, il est normal que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais.

En plus de son malaise, un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité s'empara de la blonde, qui de son côté avait tout fait pour oublier la brune, prenant de ses nouvelles qu'une fois l'an, le jour de son anniversaire, abrégeant au maximum leur conversation téléphonique.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu n'es pas rentrée ces cinq dernières années, parce que tu étais trop impliquée dans tes travaux et qu'une fois de plus ta passion t'a fait oublié le reste du monde ?

\- Non, oui, je ne sais pas, c'est plus compliqué que cela Regina.

\- Compliqué ? Tant de fois j'aurais aimé te parler de ce que je vivais, mais c'était comme si depuis le mariage tu n'en avais plus rien à faire.

Emma chercha désespéramment quelque chose à dire pour sa défense, mais ne trouva rien.

\- Tu avais Daniel, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

Visiblement Regina ne comprenait pas en quoi la présence de Daniel dans sa vie pouvait interférer dans son amitié avec Emma. Celle-ci de son côté préférait garder le silence plutôt que de lui en dire davantage.

\- Daniel était un compagnon gentil et attentionné, ainsi qu'un très bon père, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie. Alors, seras-tu à mes côtés ou vas-tu encore m'abandonner Emma ?

Le choix des mots de Regina pour qualifier Daniel était déroutant, mais se voir accuser d'abandon l'était encore bien plus.

Un extrait du texte décorant l'une des stèles lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« Je suis un notable excellent. J'ai été le prêtre aux mains pures, qui pénétrait dans le temple d'Amon j'ai placé de l'onguent sur les membres divins, l'est vêtu de ses plus belles parures. J'ai porté Amon lors de sa fête, le rendant visible à tous sur son estrade. Je n'ai pas redressé l'épaule dans la maison du maître devant qui l'on se courbe (le pharaon). Je n'ai pas élevé le bras dans la maison de Celui qui lève les bras (le prêtre). Je n'ai pas parlé dans le temple du Maître du silence (l'embaumeur). Je n'ai pas proféré de mensonges dans la maison du Seigneur de la vérité (le juge). Je n'ai pas souillé la pureté divine, je n'ai rien prélevé sur les offrandes des dieux. C'est pourquoi, je fus élevé à cette éminente fonction de Maire de la Ville et Vizir. (7) »

Dans l'Égypte ancienne, elle n'aurait pas survécu à la « pesée du cœur » et aurait été condamnée à la mort éternelle, car contrairement à Ouseramon, Emma avait enfreint toutes les valeurs si chères à ce peuple d'exception.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser Regina. Je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas à cause de toi, mais bien à cause de problèmes personnels que j'avais du mal à gérer. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda Regina, pas totalement rassurée.

\- Promis, finit par dire Emma, tout en sachant qu'il allait être extrêmement compliqué de garder sa parole cette fois-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu restes pour dîner Emma ? s'enquit Belle avant de sonner la cloche de la soupe.

\- Oui, et après je te montre mon poney – Timpany - il est très beau, ajouta Victoria, obligeant ainsi la blonde à accepter l'invitation et de prolonger sa présence dans la demeure des Médicis.

* * *

 _1) D'après les historiens de l'art, il s'agirait là de la représentation de l'être humain la plus fidèle jamais sculptée dans le marbre. Une seule erreur anatomique y fut constatée, une chose dont Michel-Ange était parfaitement au fait, mais qu'il ne put corriger à cause d'une nervure dans le bloc de marbre de Carrare qui lui fut attribué pour réaliser l'œuvre. Florence abrite l'original, une copie en bronze et une autre en marbre. Une seconde copie en marbre peut être admirée à Marseille._

 _2) Références à « la naissance de Vénus » l'œuvre la plus connue de l'artiste Sandro Botticelli._

 _3) Sculpture représentant la descente de la croix du corps sans vie du Christ par sa mère Marie, souvent accompagnée de Marie-Madeleine, l'apôtre Jean ou Nicodème, saint patron des sculpteurs. Michel-Ange en réalisa plusieurs, dont celle « aux quatre visages », actuellement au musée de l'opéra de Florence, ainsi que la plus connue commandée par le Vatican pour la basilique Saint-Pierre._

 _4) "Divine comédie" représentant en trois parties: l'enfer, le purgatoire et le paradis à l'époque médiévale. Première grande œuvre littéraire en langue vernarienne, le chef-d'œuvre de Dante Alighieri contribua de manière déterminante au processus de consolidation du dialecte toscan en tant que langue italienne._

 _5) Recette: 2 cc de poudre de chocolat noir sans sucre, 2 cc de sucre, 4 cc d'amidon de mais (maïzena), 250ml de lait demi écrémé. Mélanger le chocolat et l'amidon dans une casserole. Ajouter lentement le lait, tout en remuant pour éviter la formation de grumeaux. Chauffer à feu moyen tout en remuant jusqu'à ce que le chocolat s'épaississe. Quand la cuillère tient droite, c'est prêt. Bonne dégustation!_

 _6) Région rurale de Toscane regroupant les provinces de Florence, Sienne et Arezzo, mondialement connue pour son vin._

 _7) Ouseramon fut vizir durant 30 ans sous le règne du père d'Hatchepsout, avant de poursuivre sous le règne de la fille, précédant l'ascension à la même fonction de Senenmout._

* * *

 **Devinez à qui j'ai emprunté le nom du poney de Victoria (série tv)?**

 **TBC: Une sortie à cheval au milieu d'un paysage paradisiaque, accompagnée de quelques confidences.**


	6. Balade équestre

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **Merci pour vos nombreux messages, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Le chocolat chaud est à consommer sans modération. Je tiens aussi à vous recommander les histoires de « Not gonna die » qui me fait l'honneur d'être ma super beta-lectrice (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à la solliciter, lol).**_

 _ **Les chansons italiennes mentionnées dans ce chapitre sont parmi mes préférées, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur Youtube.**_

* * *

 _\- Est-ce que tu restes pour dîner Emma ? s'enquit Belle avant de sonner la cloche de la soupe._

 _\- Oui, et après je te montre mon poney – Timpany - il est très beau, ajouta Victoria, obligeant ainsi la blonde à accepter l'invitation et de prolonger sa présence dans la demeure des Médicis._

* * *

La conversation durant le repas fut plus légère, en grande partie grâce à la petite Victoria, qui en oublia de manger, tant elle voulait qu'Emma découvre tout de leur vie.

Après un café à l'italienne, dont Belle avait le secret, elles se rendirent aux écuries situées en contre-bas.

Victoria expliquait comment Daniel avait confectionné une selle pour qu'elle puisse monter Timpany, née le même jour qu'elle, avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher.

L'évocation des souvenirs vécus avec son père voila son regard, mais la joie de vivre de la fillette reprit rapidement le dessus.

Emma admirait le courage et la maturité de l'enfant. A bien des égards, Victoria lui faisait penser à Khepri, dont la naissance avait apporté la honte sur sa famille maternelle.

Autant l'Égypte était l'un des berceaux majeurs de la civilisation, autant l'égyptien moderne pouvait s'avérer archaïque et cruel par moment. Le gouvernement se voulait neutre – à défaut de laïc – appelant à l'ouverture d'esprit et au respect, ce qui dans le contexte du Proche-Orient avait conduit à bon nombre d'attentats perpétués contre ses chefs. Mais l'intolérance était partout, indépendamment de la culture ou de la religion, elle gangrenait le cœur de l'homme depuis la nuit des temps.

Heureusement que Marco avait recueilli le petit homme, avant qu'un drame familial de plus ne se produise. Emma ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais au vieux moine, la blessure que toute cette histoire avait occasionnée était encore trop présente et douloureuse, mais elle était contente qu'il ait insisté pour qu'elle et l'enfant fassent connaissance.

\- Emma, regarde, Emma, je peux aller toute seule, retentit la voix de Victoria, fièrement assise sur son poney.

\- Super gamine, bientôt tu seras aussi bonne cavalière que ta maman.

Regina sourit à l'interaction entre sa fille et Emma, tout en tenant fermement la longe de Timpany.

\- Alors prête pour une balade Emma ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas, je ne suis plus montée depuis qu'on était adolescentes.

\- Tu plaisantes, et moi qui t'imaginais en train de conduire un char à travers les dunes comme Ramsès, me voilà déçue.

\- Un dromadaire ou un chameau ça compte ? Blagua l'égyptologue, tout en suivant la maîtresse des lieux vers les box où l'attendait un superbe étalon noir pangaré.

Face à la bête imposante, Emma eut un geste de recul qui n'échappa pas à Regina.

\- Allez Emma, Espresso ne te fera rien, je l'ai dressé moi-même. En plus, tu sais ce qu'on dit...

\- Oui, oui, c'est comme le s..., euh... le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Désolée Regina, mais parfois...

\- Parfois les expressions de Ruby nous collent à la peau, l'excusa la brune, alors que le visage de la blonde tournait au cramoisi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se dirigèrent vers les vastes contrées toscanes. Victoria, fermement tenue par les bras de sa mère, chevauchait le dos de Rossinante, l'étalon alezan, primé à de maintes reprises.

Le brouhaha de la ville s'était estompé, même si en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait encore percevoir dans le vent, le doux carillon du campanile. Le son régulier des fers de leurs montures frappant le sol, se mêlait au chant des oiseaux, ainsi qu'au cliquetis de la source qui alimentait les canaux permettant d'abreuver les cultures. Les vignes faisaient leur plein de soleil et les olives se gorgeaient d'huile à l'abri des rameaux touffus. Champs de blé et de tournesol venaient compléter le tableau de leur dorure.

C'était la Toscane des artistes peintres et des poètes qui se dressait fièrement devant leurs yeux. Emma prenant de l'assurance au fil des kilomètres parcourus finit par lâcher totalement la bride de son cheval, qui en profita pour s'élancer au galop, suivi de près par Rossinante qui ne voulait pas se laisser distancer.

Couleurs, odeurs, mais surtout la liberté ressentie, lui rappelèrent ces chansons italiennes qu'on fredonnait partout dans le monde. Emma s'était toujours considérée comme dépourvue de racines, sans réelle identité, citoyenne du monde, placée arbitrairement entre « le message est pour toi » (1) et « vivo per lei » (2), subissant, tout en rêvant « solo noi » (3), mais s'interdisant à tout jamais les mots d'Umberto (4).

Mais ici et maintenant, perchée sur sa monture, cheveux au vent, Emma était plus italienne que jamais. Aussi se mit elle spontanément à chanter, le refrain rapidement repris par Victoria et sa maman.

«Lasciatemi cantare con la chitarra in mano. Lasciatemi cantare  
una canzone piano piano. Lasciatemi cantare perche' ne sono fiero, sono un italiano, un italiano vero. (5) »

Elles firent une pause à la lisière du verger personnel de Regina. L'un des arbres, le premier qu'elle avait planté afin d'acclimater sa variété préférée, présentait une asymétrie fort troublante.

Emma sourit en se remémorant l'incident qui lui avait valu cette apparence.

C'était sa période « modélisme » et avec Ruby, elles avaient décidé de tester leur nouveau joujou sur la parcelle privée de Regina, celle où même Cora se gardait de venir. Elles y avaient construit des cabanes, dormi à la belle étoile, et refait le monde plus d'une fois.

Le chasseur qu'Emma venait de finir d'assembler s'était pris dans les branches du pommier suite à une mauvaise manœuvre de Ruby qui avait insisté pour le piloter à son tour.

Regina avait insisté pour aller chercher une échelle, mais la blonde n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait grimpé pour atteindre l'engin. A peine, Emma avait elle atteint son nouveau jouet que la branche qui soutenait son poids avait cassé lui faisant faire une lourde chute sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amies.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir amoché ton arbre fétiche. Tu étais tellement en colère à l'époque que j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

Regina, qui avait profité de leur halte pour faire boire les chevaux au ruisseau, n'en revenait pas. Pendant toutes ces années, son amie avait cru que sa colère monumentale concernait l'arbre ?

\- Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir autant crié dessus, mais tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, je pensais que tu t'étais rompue tous les os du corps.

\- Non, juste le cubitus droit en miettes. Ce qui m'a valu un joli poème d'insultes affectueuses sur mon plâtre.

\- C'était mérité, conclut Regina avant de lui adresser un de ces sourires dont elle seule avait le secret.

Victoria avait suivi leur échange sans rien dire, mais voir sa maman oublier le temps de cette balade sa tristesse lui réchauffa le cœur, et elle souhaitait qu'Emma reste longtemps avec elles.

L'enfant vida la sacoche contenant leur goûter : sirop de framboise et tarte aux pommes.

\- Mmh, ça ce n'est pas une recette de Belle. Je reconnaîtrais ce goût entre mille, la vache, une telle tuerie. J'ignorais que tu traînais encore du côté des cuisines, depuis la fameuse remontrance de Cora : Honnêtement, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquée que cela ma fille. Le fourneau, une tâche tout juste bonne pour les domestiques, débita Emma, tout en fourrant encore plus de tarte dans sa bouche encore à moitié pleine.

\- Ça m'aide les nuits d'insomnies, alors mère peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en moque.

\- Je suis désolée Regina. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mais je sais qu'il te chérissait de tout son cœur.

\- C'est la vie, un jour tu sors de chez toi comme tous les matins. Tu pars inspecter les vignes à bord de ton tracteur et sans aucun signe avant-coureur survient une dissection aortique. Daniel a juste eu le temps d'arrêter le moteur avant de s'en aller. Je me console en me disant qu'au moins il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir, et qu'il y a pire endroit pour mourir n'est-ce pas.

Emma ne répondit pas, les mots lui manquaient. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre son amie dans ses bras, mais elle n'osa pas, trop apeurée que les choses ne lui échappent. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de sourire et de faire passer toute son affection dans son regard.

\- Et de ton côté, du nouveau au pays des pharaons? Tu as enfin fait un choix parmi tes nombreux soupirants ? se reprit la veuve après le long silence pesant qui s'était installé entre elles.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Emma, tout le monde n'est pas comme Neal, tu sais.

\- Oh, tu veux dire volage et infidèle au point de me demander en mariage, alors qu'il mettait une autre enceinte, s'emporta la blonde qui avait horreur qu'on lui parle de son ex.

Neal avait été sa bouée de sauvetage après le mariage de Regina et Daniel. Elle avait rencontré le bel irlandais lors de leur doctorat à l'institut du Caire. Il l'avait courtisée des années durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin de lui donner sa chance. Au bout de trois ans de fréquentations, il lui avait demandé sa main, mais ce n'est qu'une fois revenue d'Italie qu'elle y avait consenti. Trop heureuse, Mary Margaret avait convaincu David de rejoindre leur fille pour rencontrer l'heureux élu et parler boutique avec Emma.

Mais le mariage qui aurait dû avoir lieu trois mois plus tard ne se fit jamais. Quelque part au sein des bidonvilles de la capitale égyptienne, un enfant, venu au monde deux ans plus tôt, perdait sa mère, forçant Neal à reconnaître sa progéniture dont Emma ignorait tout. Ce qui mit un terme douloureux et définitif à leur relation.

\- Mais encore ?

Sous le regard insistant, alors qu'elle était une nouvelle fois prostrée dans son passé, Emma dit :

\- Bon d'accord, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

C'est ainsi que Regina apprit qu'Emma avait fait la connaissance quelques mois plus tôt de Killian, fils d'un riche armateur grec, qui affrétait des navires de croisière en Égypte pour emmener les touristes sur le Nil.

\- Mais c'est juste un ami, crut-elle bon de préciser.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, un ami avec quelques avantages tout de même.

\- Si tu veux, quoiqu'il en soit, n'en parle surtout pas à ma mère, elle s'imaginerait des trucs, et je l'aurais sans cesse sur le dos, à me parler bébé et mariage. Et ça n'a rien avoir avec nous, Killian et moi sommes juste de bons amis, mais je ne me vois absolument pas faire ma vie avec lui.

\- Emma, à défaut du grand amour, un meilleur ami c'est déjà bien tu sais.

* * *

 _1) Chanson de Victor Lazlo qui parle d'amants séparés par une mer infranchissable, semblable à la mort. Phrase marquante: "Je ne déposerai les armes que devant l'éternité."_

 _2) Duo d'Hélène Ségara et Andrea Bocceli juxtaposant l'amour de la musique à celui d'un amant, respectivement une amante._

 _3) Chanson de Toto Cotugno dont la phrase marquante est: "Si non e' amore – si non e' dolore – dimmelo tu, cos'e'?" (Si ce n'est l'amour – la douleur – dis-moi ce que c'est?)_

 _4) "Ti amo" écrite par Umberto Tozzi est sans aucun doute la chanson italienne la plus populaire aux quatre coins de la planète._

 _5) "Laissez-moi chanter, la guitare à la main, laissez-moi chanter une chanson douce. Laissez-moi chanter, parce que je suis fier d'être italien, un italien véritable." Toto Cotugno L'italiano._

* * *

 _ **TBC: Une soirée chaleureuse, une interruption déplaisante, et des questions plein la tête.**_


	7. Repas familial

_**Hello everybody, everybody hello !**_

 _ **Suis de bonne humeur puisque j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre qui m'a fait doutée, alors veuillez m'excuser s'il est un peu en dessous des précédents.**_

 _ **Bravo à Plume77 et à sa mémoire. Timpany fut bien le poney de Gabrielle, l'inséparable acolyte de Xena la guerrière.**_

 _ **Et pour toi Guest (l'un des nombreux) : « ambigu » ou « not ambigu » that's Regina's question.**_

 _ **A tous, merci pour vos nombreux messages, continuez comme ça, et un tout grand MERCI à « Not gonna die » pour son travail de relecture et nos nombreux échanges forts sympathiques.**_

* * *

 _\- Emma, à défaut du grand amour, un meilleur ami c'est déjà bien tu sais._

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence entre les deux femmes n'était plus du tout pesant, au contraire, elles semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Aussi Regina insista-t-elle pour prolonger leurs retrouvailles.

Emma n'hésita pas longtemps, bien qu'elle dut étouffer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais étrangement ça n'était plus aussi difficile et ça ne faisait plus aussi mal. Cette promenade autour du domaine Médicis et les souvenirs évoqués avec Regina avait fait resurgir la sensation de bonheur si longtemps oubliée.

Une fois les chevaux pansés, Regina se rendit en cuisine, bien décidée à préparer elle-même le repas, laissant Victoria à la garde d'Emma.

\- Alors gamine, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Tu sais nager ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu m'apprends ? Papa m'a montré, mais je sais pas encore bien faire.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot, fut la seule excuse trouvée par Emma pour se défiler, mais c'était sans compter sur la répartie de la fillette de quatre ans.

\- Tu peux prendre celui de maman, il est très joli, rétorqua Victoria, en courant à l'intérieur de la villa pour aller le chercher.

Devant le regard enthousiaste de la fillette qui lui tendait un maillot noir une pièce, Emma ne pouvait plus refuser. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit Victoria qui l'attendait sagement au bord de la piscine.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Victoria sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant Emma avant de partir dans un fou rire, rapidement repris par l'égyptologue, encore surprise de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

\- Alors tu viens Emma.

\- Brrr, elle est froide, rechigna-t-elle en entrant dans l'eau.

En cette fin d'après-midi d'été, ce rafraîchissement était bienvenu. Emma fit une démonstration de la nage en brasse, avant de soutenir Victoria pour que la fillette puisse faire de même. Rapidement une réelle complicité s'installa entre elles. L'enfant prit de l'assurance et Emma la lâcha sur quelques mètres, voyant que son apprentie commençait à flotter seule.

Pendant ce temps Regina, fredonnant quelques mélodies italiennes au hasard, oublia pour un temps son deuil et s'affaira gaiement aux fourneaux.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit revenue, lança Belle qui préparait le repas des ouvriers à l'autre bout de l'immense cuisine, avant d'ajouter : si seulement ça pouvait être pour toujours.

\- Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle, l'Égypte a toujours été son rêve. Tant qu'elle rentre de temps en temps, sans à nouveau laisser passer autant de temps, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Si tu le dis, murmura Belle se reconcentrant sur sa tâche.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? Relança Regina au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Rien, tenta de se défiler son employée.

Mais la fille Médicis n'était pas du genre à lâcher si facilement l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Regina, répondit finalement Belle en quittant la cuisine avant de subir le courroux de sa patronne.

Ça aurait été se mentir à soi-même, si Regina prétendait n'avoir absolument aucune idée de ce que sous-entendait Belle, mais elle préférait continuer à penser que celle-ci traînait définitivement trop avec Ruby, et qu'ensemble elles se faisaient tout un film. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait plus entre elles que cela voulait forcément dire qu'il en était de même pour Emma et elle.

\- C'est ridicule, explosa Regina en claquant la porte du four où chauffaient ses lasagnes.

Dehors Emma plongea sous l'eau, permettant ainsi à Victoria de grimper sur ses épaules, avant de se faire éjecter et retomber dans un gros « plouf » dans la piscine. Elles rirent à gorges déployées, lorsque Regina regagna la terrasse. Devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle retrouva rapidement le sourire, oubliant momentanément la myriade de questions qui l'accablaient en cuisine.

\- Maman, tu viens aussi ?

\- Pas ce soir ma chérie, le repas est bientôt prêt.

Regina s'assit au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, observant encore quelques minutes leur jeu, avant de les envoyer s'habiller.

\- Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu le souhaites. Les serviettes n'ont pas changé de place.

Emma pénétra dans la sphère privée de la brune avec une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. La chambre était sobrement meublée. Sur les deux tables de nuits qui flanquaient le lit double, elle put y admirer une photo de mariage du couple, ainsi que des photos de famille. Du côté de Regina se trouvait une coiffeuse à l'ancienne surplombée d'un immense miroir, à l'image des contes de fées.

\- L'antre de la Méchante Reine, gloussa Emma, en pénétrant dans l'immense dressing où elle admira quelques-unes des plus belles robes de soirée en possession de son hôtesse, avant de récupérer une serviette de bain et de regagner la salle d'eau.

Emma attrapa une bouteille de shampoing avant d'entrer rapidement dans la cabine de douche. C'était donc de là que venait l'odeur si distinctive de musc et d'épices qui se mêlait à celle de pomme si chère à Regina. Emma se laissa totalement submergée par ses émotions, réalisant à peine que ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes autour d'un succulent plat de lasagnes.

\- Un vrai régal, s'extasia Emma la bouche pleine.

\- Personne n'en fait de meilleures, crut bon d'ajouter Victoria.

Regina devant tant de compliments cacha son sourire derrière son verre de vin.

Le temps du coucher vint bien trop rapidement pour la fillette, qui tenta de prolonger la soirée en accaparant la blonde avec mille et un sujets sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma peut me raconter l'histoire ce soir ? Quémanda Victoria une fois en pyjama et les dents brossées.

C'est ainsi que l'égyptologue se plongea dans une épopée relatant la fin de la seconde époque intermédiaire.

« Il était une fois une Reine d'Égypte du nom d'Iâhhotep, ce qui signifie la lune est en paix, car elle apportait la lumière à son peuple, bien que celui-ci traversait une période de ténèbres. Les ennemis du Nord – les Hyksôs – avaient conquis la moitié du pays et les guerres avaient privé les égyptiens de leur pharaon. Sur les épaules de Iâhhotep, bien qu'encore très jeune et maman de cinq enfants en bas âge, reposait désormais l'avenir de l'Égypte. Elle sécurisa le sud et dirigea l'exil vers la Nubie le temps que ses fils soient suffisamment âgés pour revendiquer à nouveau le Double-Pays, ce que parvint à faire le fils cadet. Ahmosis, le fils de la lune, devint le premier pharaon du Nouvel Empire, l'âge d'or de l'Égypte ancienne : Ayant pour successeurs les Aménophis, les Thoutmosis, la grande Hatchepsout, les Sethi et les Ramsès, sans oublier l'enfant-roi Toutankhamon. Quant à Iâhhotep, elle porterait désormais le titre de Reine Liberté, car sa bravoure et sa sagesse avaient permis aux Deux-Terres d'être à nouveau et à jamais unifiées. (1) »

Victoria avait écouté religieusement le récit d'Emma qui s'était gardée de trop parler des passages qui faisaient peur, préférant accentuer le rôle de la Reine. Vers la fin, Victoria avait baillé une ou deux fois, avant de s'endormir paisiblement aux côtés d'Emma qui avait pris place sur son lit pour plus de confort.

L'égyptologue remonta la couverture et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, que diable faites-vous dans la chambre de ma petite fille, la réprimanda une voix glaciale dans son dos.

\- Cora ?... Euh, bonsoir. Je m'occupais de Victoria le temps que Regina réponde à son courrier électronique. Votre journée à Livourne (2) fut-elle productive ? crut bon de demander Emma.

\- En quoi mes affaires vous concernent-elle mademoiselle Swan ?

\- En rien, je suppose.

\- Vous supposez bien, alors maintenant veuillez cesser d'importuner ma famille et allez-vous en.

\- Mère, tenta d'intervenir Regina, sortant de son bureau attirée par l'altercation qui opposait les deux femmes.

\- Oh non Regina, cette femme t'a fait trop de mal pour que je tolère sa présence sous notre toit. Et vous mademoiselle Swan, n'avez-vous pas honte, revenir ici, la bouche en cœur, comme si cinq ans sans nouvelle était chose tout à fait normal. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez néfaste pour ma famille, alors, oserez-vous me regarder en face et encore prétendre être la meilleure amie de ma fille ?

Emma garda le silence devant la remontrance qu'elle savait justifiée, baissant humblement les yeux devant la duchesse qui tournait déjà les talons pour se rendre dans ses propres appartements.

\- Je ferais bien d'y aller, finit par dire Emma en attrapant sa veste en cuir rouge récupérée dans sa voiture avant le souper.

Arrivée à la porte, Regina lui barra le chemin.

\- Il en est hors de question, ici c'est chez moi et ce n'est pas ma mère qui dictera qui je peux ou non inviter. Je suis adulte, merde !

Face au langage peu châtié de son amie, Emma retrouva gentiment le sourire, même si les propos de Cora se bousculaient encore dans sa tête. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Regina autant par son silence que par son absence. La matriarche avait raison, son comportement de ces derniers années étaient inadmissible, et il lui faudrait travailler dur pour re-mériter le titre de meilleure amie auprès de Regina. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Ainsi elles se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon, à refaire le monde, à discuter de tout – presque tout – autour d'une bouteille de cidre spéciale cuvée Regina.

Au grand désespoir de Cora, cette journée fut la première d'une longue série, et malgré ses protestations, sa fille ne céda pas. La présence d'Emma faisait beaucoup de bien à Victoria qui s'épanouissait de plus en plus à son contact, réveillant sa curiosité à chaque instant. Regina s'appuyait sur son amie lorsque le manque de Daniel se faisait trop ressentir, mais aussi pour quérir son aide quand l'administration du domaine la submergeait.

De leurs côtés, Blanche et Charmant se gardèrent de dire quoi que ce soit, bien trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de leur fille bien-aimée, les rares moments où Emma n'était pas chez les Médicis.

Quant à Henry, il s'employait à arrondir les angles en coulisse, comme il l'avait toujours fait, entrapercevant déjà le jour où leur bulle allait forcément éclater.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Henry ? Demanda un après-midi Belle au père de Regina, qui observait la petite famille rentrer de balade à cheval.

\- Au fait que toi et Ruby puissiez avoir raison.

\- Serait-ce si terrible ?

\- Pour moi non, si ma fille est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, mais pour Cora...

Henry ne termina pas sa phrase, trop conscient de la tragédie qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant avant que l'orage n'éclate.

* * *

 _1) Pour en savoir plus, je vous conseille de lire la trilogie "La Reine Liberté" de Christian Jacq. Elle en vaut vraiment le détour._

 _2) Ville portuaire la plus importante de Toscane, située à 25km de Florence. En dehors de son utilisation commerciale, elle sert également de lieu d'embarquement pour la Corse et de la Sardaigne._

* * *

 _ **TBC: Dérapage contrôlé ou pas? Ainsi qu'une tirade made by Ruby.**_


	8. Tourisme florentin

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Me voici de retour avec une balade touristique de Florence, sans doute la dernière avant de migrer sur un autre continent.**_

 _ **Merci à Meliv69, PoneyArcEnCiel et Raphi5930 qui nous ont rejoints, ainsi qu'à vous tous qui laissez des reviews, auxquelles je suis totalement accro. Dans la mesure du possible, je réponds, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos impressions.**_

 _ **Tous mes remerciements à toi également - Not gonna die – dont les corrections rendent l'histoire encore plus plaisante à lire, et à écrire.**_

* * *

 _\- Pour moi non, si ma fille est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, mais pour Cora..._

 _Henry ne termina pas sa phrase, trop conscient de la tragédie qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant avant que l'orage n'éclate._

* * *

\- Emma calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui est arrivé ? Tenta une énième fois Ruby.

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre l'appartement de ses parents à sac, afin de rassembler ses affaires en un temps record. Emma vida son armoire sans égard pour ses vêtements, les arrachant des cintres pour les balancer sans ménagement dans sa valise ouverte sur son lit. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où d'un simple revers de la main, elle balança le peu de cosmétiques qu'elle possédait dans sa trousse de toilette, brisant aux passage une fiole ou deux.

\- Pousse-toi de là Ruby, avant que je ne sois obligée de te faire du mal.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu attendais simplement le moment opportun pour mettre les voiles. Quoi de plus judicieux que le week-end en amoureux de tes parents à Venise pour le faire.

Emma s'arrêta net, soudainement consciente des paroles de son amie qui la mirent dans un état second. Son bras se leva instinctivement, mais la rousse qui connaissait trop bien l'égyptologue, para la gifle amorcée sans sourciller.

\- Je t'interdis d'insinuer que ces dernières semaines ne représentaient rien, tu m'entends Ruby. Au nom de nôtre amitié, je te l'interdis ! Hurla la blonde en reprenant sa besogne.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire la morale toi qui laisses tomber tes amis ? Tu lui avais promis de ne plus jamais la laisser, et ce soir, Regina m'appelle en panique, encore plus effrayée que le jour où elle a découvert le corps sans vie de Daniel. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu deviennes aussi cruelle Emma ! Renchérit Ruby, à deux doigts de coller à son tour une gifle à son amie.

\- Ce qui a pu m'arriver ? Tu me poses sérieusement la question Ruby ? Toi qui as su dès le premier jour, qui l'as nommé des années avant même que je ne songe même à le reconnaître. Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de repartir immédiatement après l'enterrement, ou encore mieux, ne pas venir du tout.

Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux et les émotions si longuement contenues en son for intérieur finirent par la submerger, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur son lit. Ruby voyant son amie craquer totalement, oublia instantanément leur dispute, serrant Emma dans une forte étreinte, faisant toute la place à son empathie naturelle.

Qui saurait dire combien de temps elles étaient restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre ? C'est finalement la voix de l'égyptologue reniflant qui mit fin à cet instant d'éternité :

\- Mais quelle conne, comment ai-je pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin : Stupide, irresponsable, débile, totalement inconsciente...

\- Et si tu m'expliquais depuis le début ? L'interrompit la rousse, l'empêchant de continuer à se critiquer ouvertement.

Emma respira profondément, évitant soigneusement le regard de son amie, puis commença à relater d'une voix fébrile les événements survenus quelques heures plus tôt.

Le mois de l'Imperator (1) s'ouvrait sur une journée pénible pour Victoria et sa maman, bien que Regina avait décrété qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par les souvenirs, malgré la messe de trentaine (2) célébrée dans une des chapelles Médicis de la basilique Saint Laurent à laquelle elles se devaient d'assister.

Bien que Daniel avait été inhumé en dehors de la ville, dans le caveau « consort » (3) des Médicis, Cora avait insisté pour célébrer cette messe du souvenir dans leur propre lieu de repos éternel. Plus de cinq cents ans de Médicis étaient couchés dans ce temple dédié à leur gloire.

\- Ah oui quand même ! N'avait pu se retenir Emma lorsqu'elle découvrit le faste de l'endroit.

Mosaïques, peintures et sculptures de grands-maîtres à perte de vue, véritable étalage des richesses de la famille Médicis, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience une nouvelle fois du gouffre sociale qui la séparait de la belle brune qui marchait à quelques mètres d'elle, au bras de son père.

Emma n'était pas une experte de l'art florentin, tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris par Regina, mais elle reconnut néanmoins le style unique de Michel-Ange devant l'immense tombeau sculpté de la famille de son amie. Tout ce marbre, ces dorures et la surcharge en couleurs avaient quelque chose de très oppressant, aussi Emma était soulagée lorsque la messe qui avait une nouvelle fois réuni toute la jet-set toucha à sa fin.

Une fois les ronds de jambe terminés, Regina avait saisi sa fille et la blonde par la main, afin de se changer les idées lors d'une balade en ville. Consciente que l'égyptologue n'apprécierait pas une journée shopping, son passe-temps favori, Regina les emmena à la Galerie des Offices qui abritait certaines des plus belles œuvres d'art du monde.

En chemin, elles s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la célèbre fontaine de Neptune et Victoria insista pour que chacune fasse un vœu. Aussi Regina lui tendit une pièce que la fillette lança joyeusement dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, avant d'être imitée par sa maman.

L'égyptologue détestait au plus haut point toutes ces superstitions encore fort présentes en Italie. Après tant de siècles depuis les formules magiques et incantations qu'elle traduisait presque quotidiennement, on aurait pu penser que l'être humain serait devenu plus rationnel, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer à Victoria.

Finalement Emma plia devant l'insistance de la fillette. Faire un vœu, que pouvait-elle bien demander à l'univers qui se moquait d'elle depuis si longtemps ? Emma aurait pu se défiler, mais choisit comme le disait le Che d'être réaliste en demandant l'impossible (4), ignorant totalement qu'à peu de chose prêt, elles avaient toutes demandé la même chose.

Ce qui aurait pu être ennuyeux pour tout autre enfant ne l'était pas pour Victoria qui s'extasiait devant les centaines de peintures et sculptures du musée, tout en écoutant religieusement les explications de sa mère.

\- Maman, tu ne trouves pas qu'Emma est beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle ? Interrogea l'enfant face à la naissance de la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté.

Regina acquiesça en esquissant un léger sourire, alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent, ce qui faillit échapper à la belle blonde trop absorbée par le tableau de Botticelli.

S'en suivirent les œuvres mythiques de Léonard de Vinci, telle que « l'Annonciation », et quelques fascinants Caravage, dont l'effrayante Méduse qui impressionna Victoria qui redemanda qu'on lui raconte son histoire encore et encore.

Elles finirent leur après-midi détente dans les jardins de Boboli, véritable poumon de la ville. Elles prirent place sur la terrasse du Kaffeehaus pour y prendre un goûter. Victoria commentait encore les œuvres qui lui avaient le plus plu, tout en savourant joyeusement sa coupe de glace, tandis que les deux femmes se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre et leurs pensées.

Maintes sculptures plus récentes et des fontaines aux formes les plus diverses agrémentaient le parc. Les bassins d'eau atténuaient la chaleur et ça faisait du bien de s'y balader.

\- Sublime, Gold a enfin levé l'interdiction pour lui faire retrouver sa place. A notre époque, tant d'étroitesse d'esprit, c'est une honte tout de même, s'offusqua Regina devant l'une des sculptures représentant une femme grecque au regard triste et aux vêtements usés, se tenant sur une falaise une lyre à ses pieds.

Emma, qui s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'une sculpture plutôt sobre au vu d'autres modèles ouvertement érotiques puissent avoir fait l'objet de censure, s'approcha de la plaque où l'on pouvait lire : Raffaello Romanelli (Florence 1858- 1926) Sappho au rocher de Leucade.

\- Des siècles durant, on a prétendu qu'elle s'était suicidée pour l'amour d'un homme (5), faisant fi de tous les fragments de ses poèmes encore en notre possession. Or le choix de Leucade est purement symbolique, puisque la légende prétend que Aphrodite elle-même s'y serait précipitée après la mort d'Adonis. Comme s'il était inconcevable qu'une femme veuille mourir pour l'amour d'une femme, expliqua Regina en transperçant littéralement son amie du regard.

La suite de leur balade se fit en silence. Emma était bien trop troublée de ce qu'elle avait cru entrevoir dans ce regard chocolat qui la tourmentait chaque nuit et même le jour. Quant à Regina elle s'interrogea sur l'absence de réaction à son discours passionné, qui avait surgi de nulle part, comme si la présence de la blonde la privait de toute maîtrise de ses émotions soudainement sans dessus dessous (6).

Après un bon repas préparé par Belle, Regina s'était occupée du couché de Victoria qui se passa mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la fillette quémandait son papa, mais ce soir c'était pire que tout. Au point qu'Emma dut venir à la rescousse de la femme généralement si forte, qui submergée par la détresse de sa fille s'était enfermée dans son bureau.

\- Je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi gamine, mais n'oublie pas que ton papa manque aussi beaucoup à ta maman. Ton papa veille sur vous depuis le paradis, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus le voir qu'il t'a oubliée ou que toi tu vas l'oublier. Ta maman t'aime très fort et elle essaye de faire au mieux tu sais. Il y a tes grands-parents, moi, ne put retenir Emma, et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Il ne remplacera pas ton papa, jamais, mais il vous rendra heureuses toi et ta maman. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas aujourd'hui, c'était pareil pour moi quand on m'a dit la même chose après la mort de mes parents. Puis un jour, alors que je n'y croyais plus, parce qu'on n'adopte pas les grands enfants, Mary Margaret et David sont arrivés.

\- Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant, finit par sourire la fillette qui adorait les surnoms des parents adoptifs de l'égyptologue, allant jusqu'à prétendre à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient les vrais personnages de ses livres de contes.

Emma essuya les larmes qui maculaient encore les joues rouges de Victoria, avant de déposer un baiser sur front et de remonter le drap sur elle. Puis elle partit à la recherche de Regina qu'elle finit par trouver assise sur la balancelle sous le porche d'entrée de la villa.

Emma s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira dans une puissante étreinte, permettant à Regina de pleurer tout son soûl sans honte. Les larmes tant retenues ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir, aussi Emma embrassa les cheveux ébènes en glissant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille de son amie. Puis Regina avait fini par redresser la tête, leurs visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres. Toutes les émotions que son retour avait comme ressuscitées et son désir inavoué eurent soudainement raison d'elle, poussant Emma à commettre l'irréparable, en déposant ses lèvres sur cette bouche de toutes les tentations.

La gifle qu'elle pensait recevoir ne vint jamais, au contraire, ce fut Regina qui approfondit leur baiser en empoignant les boucles blondes tout en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Tous ses rêves, tous ses fantasmes n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'explosion de sensations lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent pour entamer un ballet endiablé.

Emma se retira subitement, soudainement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était plus fort que moi, je dois..., bafouilla-t-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou, ignorant totalement les supplications de Regina qui tentait de la retenir.

\- Attends, que je comprenne bien, Regina, celle pour qui tu tombes depuis plus de quinze ans, non seulement répond, mais approfondit votre baiser et toi tu prends la fuite, ne put se retenir Ruby, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas jugé bon d'interrompre le récit de la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Ruby, je dois partir. Tu connais Regina aussi bien que moi. Si je reste, elle voudra une explication, et même si je parvenais à mentir sur mes sentiments, elle le saurait. Puis elle prendrait le risque de voir où tout cela nous mènerait, mettant toute son existence en péril.

\- Si Regina t'aime, ce dont je ne doute pas, ne penses-tu pas que c'est à elle et non à toi d'en décider ? As-tu donc si peu confiance en l'amour Emma ?

\- Me dit celle qui préfère ne pas s'engager, redoutant de perdre sa liberté dans une relation exclusive. Alors tu vois Ruby, tu es très mal placée pour me faire la morale. Ma vie est un gâchis, mais Regina peut encore tout avoir. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de la priver de son bonheur Même si elle doit me haïr pour y parvenir, je ne permettrai pas qu'elle soit entraînée dans ma chute. Elle mérite tellement plus, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi.

Ruby ravala le sanglot que les paroles d'Emma avait fait remonter dans sa gorge, préférant ne pas épiloguer sur sa relation avec Belle dont la blonde ne connaissait que la pointe de l'iceberg, relatée partiellement par les médias.

\- Prends soin de toi Emma, et même si je pense différemment que toi sur tout ça, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Veille sur elle, lui glissa Emma à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras, regrettant déjà leur dispute, mais refusant pour l'instant de s'excuser.

Ruby referma la portière du taxi sur son amie se promettant intérieurement de garder la foi que l'amour triompherait tôt au tard, même si pour l'instant elle serait la seule à le croire.

\- Aeroporto 'per favore.

* * *

 _1) Le mois de Juillet nommée ainsi par César à qui nous devons notre calendrier._

 _2) Dans la tradition catholique on célèbre des messes du souvenirs en mémoire des défunts, généralement à la "huitaine" soit une semaine après, la "trentaine" un mois après et "l'anniversaire" un an après l'enterrement de l'être cher._

 _3) Terme qui désigne le conjoint d'un souverain à l'exemple de Philippe, mari de la reine Élisabeth II, duc d'Édimbourg et prince consort. Utilisé ici pour montrer toute la vanité qui anime l'existence de Cora._

 _4) Référence à la citation d'Ernesto Guevara, célèbre révolutionnaire d'Amérique Latine: "Soyez réaliste, demandez l'impossible."_

 _5)_ _La légende veut que, dans l'Antiquité, pour se guérir d'un mal d'amour, on se jetait du haut du saut de Leucade dans la mer. Si on ne mourait pas, on était guéri de son amour. Selon la mythologie, Sappho, la grande poétesse de Lesbos, auteur de la grande hymne à Aphrodite qui relate ses passions pour une jeune femme, s'y serait tuée à cause du rejet de Phaon, jeune homme réputé pour son incroyable beauté._

 _6) Ou sans dessous dessus, comme le faisait si bien remarquer Raymond Devos, mais pour cela faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres, mdr_

* * *

 _ **TBC: La "Méchante Reine"face au nouvel abandon et à l'absence cruelle d'Emma, ainsi que Belle qui se révèle être plus qu'une simple employée.**_


	9. Nouvelle amie

_**Hey mes chers lecteurs,**_

 _ **Vos messages me font toujours autant plaisir et je remercie chacun d'entre vous. Ils sont porteurs d'encouragements, posent de bonnes questions et me poussent parfois dans mes propres retranchements. Car oui, parfois je n'ai pas pris en compte chaque aspect de ma propre histoire, du coup je recadre au fil de vos commentaires, de mes envies et de mes idées.**_

 _ **Not gonna die, tu sais ce que je pense, du coup, dois-je encore me répéter ?**_

* * *

 _Ruby referma la portière du taxi sur son amie se promettant intérieurement de garder la foi que l'amour triompherait tôt au tard, même si pour l'instant elle serait la seule à le croire._

 _\- L'aéroport "s'il vous plaît._

* * *

La patronne des lieux était d'une humeur fracassante, s'en prenant à tous ses employés sans aucune distinction. Bien que l'absence de Daniel avait lourdement pesé dans l'organisation des tâches à effectuer dans les champs, les oliveraies et le vignoble, le mois où la présence d'Emma avait diverti l'héritière, avait été idyllique pour l'ensemble des personnes dépendant du domaine. Cependant, depuis que la blonde avait mystérieusement disparu, tout allait de mal en pis.

\- Mon cheval c'est comme ma voiture, personne, absolument personne ne touche à Rossinante ! cria Regina dans le dos du pauvre palefrenier qui avait jugé bon de monter le splendide étalon laissé à l'abandon par sa propriétaire.

\- Ça fait des semaines que vous ne venez plus le voir, il a besoin d'exercice, osa-t-il répondre en tremblant comme un feuille.

\- Vous êtes viré ! Hurla Regina de plus belle.

Le garçon d'écurie fit mine de lever sa fourche en direction de la furie qui ne sourcilla même pas.

Combien de personnes sa fille avait-elle renvoyé ces dernières semaines ? Henry en avait perdu le compte, bien trop inquiet pour sa progéniture.

\- Elle a enfin compris qu'il s'agit du seul moyen pour être respectée. Mon pauvre chéri, être aimé ne sert à rien, il faut être craint pour réussir dans la vie, vociféra Cora, pour une fois fière de son aînée.

Henry ne répliqua pas. Lui et sa femme n'avaient plus rien à se dire depuis très longtemps. Pourtant il avait sincèrement aimé Cora, allant jusqu'à lui pardonner ses nombreuses infidélités, et en accueillant favorablement Zelena, née quelques années après Regina, bien que le doute planait toujours sur sa paternité. Il n'avait jamais voulu savoir, s'efforçant d'être le meilleur des pères pour toutes les deux. Mais une fois adulte, leur seconde fille était devenue aussi cupide et machiavélique que Cora, alors que Regina avait plus de ressemblance avec lui, le sang pauvre de la famille. Ceci dit, la tristesse et la dépression qui s'étaient emparées de sa fille semblaient réveiller les gènes de sa mère, l'amenant à des crises de colère gargantuesques.

\- Regina..., tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Père, si c'est pour prendre la défense de ces incapables, inutile de m'adresser la parole.

Henry ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait suffisamment.

\- Je suis désolée... pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonne ? Demanda la brune en tentant de cacher les larmes qui avaient une nouvelle fois pris possession de ses yeux.

\- Tu parles de Daniel ou d'Emma ? Osa son père avant d'ajouter, je comprends que ça soit très difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a des personnes qui t'aiment et qui sont toujours là pour toi. J'adore m'occuper de la petite, mais elle a besoin de sa mère, or tu refuses toute interaction avec elle. Même le soir, c'est moi qui la couche et qui lui lis une histoire.

\- Tu as raison, je vais me ressaisir pour Victoria, s'excusa-t-elle, honteuse.

\- Je sais que tout cela est difficile pour toi ma fille, aussi n'aie pas de honte de demander de l'aide. S'il te plaît va voir le Dr. Hopper, c'est un homme bon et d'excellent conseil.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'enclos où paissait son cheval. Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons avant de grimper par-dessus la balustrade et de s'élancer pieds nus auprès de sa monture. Attrapant le crin de l'étalon, elle bondit, retombant avec grâce sur son dos. Quelques appuis sur les flancs de l'animal suffirent pour le lancer au galop à l'autre bout du pré. Regina se cramponna à la crinière avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du destrier, celui-ci augmenta encore l'allure devant l'obstacle qui s'approchait avant de pousser sur ses jambes arrières et de voler par-dessus le parapet.

Elle n'était plus montée à cru depuis l'adolescence, mais retrouvant cette sensation de liberté, la balade apaisa quelque peu son âme. En rentrant au manoir quelques heures plus tard, elle téléphona au psychanalyste pour obtenir un rendez-vous le lendemain, avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille dans la piscine pour la plus grande joie de Victoria.

Quelques jours plus tard, Belle regagna les cuisines en fin d'après-midi pour y préparer le repas du soir, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Regina en train de tempêter, alors qu'elle frappait une pâte pour un quelconque met sur la surface de travail.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la maîtresse des lieux prenait son antre en otage, Regina y venait régulièrement depuis la mort de Daniel et encore plus souvent depuis le départ d'Emma. Cuisiner l'aidait à oublier ses tracas, comme elle lui avait avoué une nuit lorsque son employée l'avait surprise au petit matin en train de faire de la pâtisserie. Cependant, quelque chose semblait différent ce soir, ce qui transparaissait n'était plus de la tristesse, mais bien de la colère. Aussi Belle resta en retrait pour tenter de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

\- Sérieusement, qu'on-t-il tous à me demander cela ? D'abord mon père et maintenant ce charlatan de Dr. Hopper. Archibald, non mais quel nom aussi, Archibald, avec ses vêtements miteux, ses manières archaïques et son dalmatien qu'il emporte partout, on le croirait directement sorti d'un roman de Jules Verne. Et il pense vraiment que je vais lui répondre !

Elle pétrit sa pâte avec énergie, la balançant plusieurs fois avec rage.

\- De toute manière je n'ai aucune réponse, j'en ai aucune idée laquelle de leur absence m'affecte le plus, les deux je suppose ou peut-être bien aucune des deux. Daniel ou Emma ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute manière, ils sont morts tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir la domestique.

\- C'est tout comme, renchérit Regina, rassurée que ça ne soit pas sa mère qui l'avait interrompue dans sa tirade.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Lui proposa gentiment Belle en attrapant un couteau afin d'aider sa maîtresse à éplucher les fruits nécessaires à sa spécialité.

Regina hésita avant de se lancer dans le récit de la journée et de la soirée qui s'était soldée par la fuite de la blonde.

\- J'en avais tant rêvé et voilà que cela se produisait.

\- Minute, stop, on rembobine, que veux-tu dire par « j'en ai tant rêvé » ? Rêver comme un besoin de réconfort, un fantasme ou rêver comme avoir des sentiments qui sortent du cadre de la simple amitié ? L'interrompit Belle.

\- Toi, tu ne vas pas par quatre chemins, tout comme la personne que tu fréquentes pendant ton temps libre. Attention à ce qu'elle ne te corrompe pas totalement très chère.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu répondu à son baiser, sans oublier ton discours sur Sappho quelques heures plus tôt ? Insista Belle qui refusait le changement de sujet qu'avait tenté sa patronne.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'étais triste, elle était là m'apportant du réconfort. Fantasme, un peu sans doute à cause de son charme, non mais c'est vrai, tu l'as vue aussi. Comment une femme aussi sublime peut-elle se retrouver seule ?

\- Et ?

\- Et rien du tout. Elle a décidé de rompre sa promesse, encore, ça s'arrête là. Je vais me ressaisir et faire de mon mieux pour que Victoria ait la meilleure vie possible.

\- Et faire comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ruby m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur vos folles années, comme elle aime les appeler, mais à aucun moment elle a fait référence à Regina Médicis comme quelqu'un de lâche. Hautaine, difficile, passionnée, bourreau de travail, monstre de contrôle, diaboliquement séduisante, ça oui, mais jamais elle ne t'aurait qualifiée de lâche. Comme quoi même les meilleures amies du monde peuvent se tromper.

En temps normal, la familiarité utilisée par Belle lui aurait valu immédiatement une remontrance de la part de sa chef, mais Regina préféra se taire devant les accusations qu'elle savait totalement justifiées.

Depuis ce jour, Regina ne retourna pas en thérapie auprès du Dr. Hopper, préférant parler à Belle en cuisine lorsque l'absence et le questionnement autour de la belle blonde se faisaient trop ressentir.

Chaque jour, Regina s'octroyait une heure de sieste au pied de son pommier, durant laquelle elle se remémorait les jours heureux de son existence, tirant un bilan de sa vie. Parfois elle emmenait Victoria, en voiture ou à dos de cheval, un rituel qui lui permit de mieux contrôler ses émotions envers ses employés, même si intérieurement rien ne semblait changer. Daniel et/ou Emma ? La question ne disparut pas.

\- Comment tu as su ? Interrogea-t-elle un matin Belle qui préparait des pancakes pour Victoria.

\- Je n'avais jamais été aussi vivante qu'en sa présence, répondit sans détour la cuisinière.

\- Oui, mais ça ne t'a pas fait peur tous ces projecteurs braqués sur elle qui tôt ou tard allait te vendre à ta famille, tes amis, sans oublier ses nombreuses aventures dont la presse people est si friande ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était simple, d'ailleurs bon nombre de mes amis m'ont tournée le dos depuis qu'ils savent, et ma famille accepte pour ne pas dire tolère tout juste la présence de Ruby à nos repas et rencontres de famille. Mais je sais que vivre loin d'elle est de loin plus pénible de tout ce qu'ils pourront penser ou dire. Quant au reste : l'important c'est qu'elle me revienne à chaque fois et que je sois la seule qu'elle aime, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Oui, et bien, Ruby est stupide. Quand on a la chance d'aimer une femme telle que toi, qui l'aime en retour et dont les parents n'ont pas cherché à vous évincer, voire pire, on lui reste fidèle. Non, plus que ça, on l'épouse et on fonde une famille avec elle, s'emporta subitement Regina, à la surprise de son employée, avant de rejoindre sa fille pour déguster de bonnes crêpes arrosées de sirop d'érable en sa compagnie.

\- C'est vraiment affreux, comment peuvent-ils passer pareil film lors des heures de grande audience, s'exclama Cora en arrachant la télécommande de son mari afin de zapper vers une autre chaîne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Les interrogea Regina qui rentrait tout juste du port de Livourne où elle avait supervisé elle-même l'export de son cidre.

\- Ton père regarde des obscénités sur le câble, vociféra Cora.

Incrédule, Regina se tourna vers son père qu'elle imaginait mal en train de mater du porno dans leur salon.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste une belle histoire d'amour entre deux femmes. Quel mal y a-t-il à apprécier un peu de romance dans ce monde de brutes ? Répondit Henry en transperçant sa fille du regard.

Rêvait-elle ou son père venait-il de lui donner sa bénédiction de manière détournée ?

\- Non, mais tu t'entends mon pauvre. Je préférerais encore tuer ma fille de mes propres mains si l'une d'entre elles devait entamer une telle relation contre-nature, vint s'ajouter sans tarder la menace de Cora qui atteignit Regina de plein fouet.

Cependant sa mère ne la regardait pas comme l'avait fait son père, comme si pour une fois elle ignorait quelque chose que son père savait. Dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, cela était unique dans l'ensemble de son existence et surtout totalement inattendu.

Les paroles de ses parents la hantèrent durant les trois nuits qui suivirent. D'un côté Regina savait que Henry avait toujours aimé Emma et qu'à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient alliés pour lui concocter des surprises, telle que leur virée à Capri pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire et l'incroyable soirée qui s'en était suivie sur la plage adjacente à la mythique grotte bleue. (1)

Emma lui était apparue tellement belle dans son maillot blanc deux pièces, sur lequel la grotte reflétait sa lumière bleuté. On aurait dit une nymphe, sa nymphe. C'était la nuit où tout avait changé, la nuit qu'elle s'était efforcée depuis d'oublier, car c'était la nuit où son regard sur la blonde avait changé. Bien que jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer.

\- J'ai vraiment aimé Daniel, répéta-t-elle comme un mantra, alors qu'elle cuisinait une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Belle.

\- Ça je le sais et personne n'en a jamais douté.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Même toi, et ... ?

\- Et même Ruby, oui, anticipa sa nouvelle amie.

\- Je l'ai aimé, mais...

\- Mais il n'était pas elle.

Elles continuèrent à confectionner leurs plats dans un silence confortable.

\- Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Finit par demander Regina.

\- Tu lui dit que tu l'aimes et vous aviserez à partir de là.

\- Elle m'a abandonnée, alors qu'elle avait promis de ne plus le faire, sans oublier qu'elle m'a raccroché au nez à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de lui téléphoner pour qu'on s'explique après son départ précipité, s'emporta Regina, toujours autant blessée par l'abandon de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois plus qu'une chose à faire, répondit Belle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea-t-elle avec confiance.

\- Réserver un vol, te rendre en Égypte, la séduire et vivre heureuses à tout jamais.

Un sourire carnassier s'empara du visage de Zelena qui tapie dans l'ombre n'avait rien manqué de la discussion entre sa grande sœur et la domestique. Enfin l'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Enfin, elle allait obtenir tout ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré.

\- Il n'y a de place que pour une seule héritière Médicis, et cette héritière c'est moi ! jubila-t-elle, se mettant en quête de sa mère, à qui elle comptait bien rapporter les moindres détails des confidences faites par sa sœur.

* * *

 _1) La grotta azzura compte parmi les plus belles grottes maritimes du monde. Quant à l'île de Capri, lieu de résidence de l'empereur Tibère, dont la beauté fut célébrée par les poètes et les autres arts dès l'antiqité à nos jours, est une destination de rêve pour tout amoureux de la nature._

* * *

 _ **TBC: Retraite "spirituelle" dans le Sinaï, permettant à Emma de faire le point pour elle-même... ou pas...**_


	10. Sainte-Catherine

_**Alors chers amis lecteurs, prêts à retourner sur le Titanic, euh, en Égypte? mdr**_

 _ **Personnellement je préfère les felouques aux paquebots, mais avant de descendre la Vallée fertile du Nil, nos héroïnes devront encore traverser quelques temps le désert.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, merci à ma beta-lectrice, merci, merci, merci.**_

* * *

 _Un sourire carnassier s'empara du visage de Zelena qui tapie dans l'ombre n'avait rien manqué de la discussion entre sa grande sœur et la domestique. Enfin l'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Enfin, elle allait obtenir tout ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré._

 _\- Il n'y a de place que pour une seule héritière Médicis, et cette héritière c'est moi ! jubila-t-elle, se mettant en quête de sa mère, à qui elle comptait bien rapporter les moindres détails des confidences faites par sa sœur._

Depuis son retour d'Italie, Emma s'était totalement refermée sur elle-même. Le Père Marco avait tenté de la faire parler, jusqu'à la secouer lorsqu'elle refusait pour la énième fois de prendre l'appel de ses amies Ruby Lucas et Regina Médicis. Il avait beau vivre en ermite, bien que pas en ascèse totale, puisqu'il était responsable de coordonner les équipes pour la refloraison du désert, même pour lui, ces deux noms ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus.

Emma refusait de parler, si ce n'était les conversations d'usage pour organiser correctement une journée dans le désert : l'avancement des travaux, les horaires et les repas. Tous les autres sujets étaient devenus tabous et même Khepri n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Quelque chose était mort en l'égyptologue et cela affligea énormément le moine.

Aussi lorsqu'il reçut l'appel de Susanne (1) qui cherchait un guide de remplacement en urgence, le sien étant tombé malade, pour accompagner son groupe d'étudiants dans le Sinaï, Marco sut qu'il tenait enfin le moyen de faire sortir Emma de son mutisme.

\- J'aurais également besoin que tu emmènes Khepri à Alexandrie, afin qu'il y passe du temps avec son père.

\- Pardon ? Ceci est totalement hors de question Marco. Que n'as-tu pas compris lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir ! Cria Emma.

\- Tu voudrais donc que j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour le déposer, alors que tu y vas de toute manière pour y accueillir les étudiants de ton mentor ? C'est là ton sens de l'écologie Emma ?

\- D'accord, mais je le dépose, rien de plus, Neal a intérêt d'être à l'heure. Déjà que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission, maugréa-t-elle.

Marco sourit, trop content d'avoir su avancer les arguments qui feraient mouche auprès de son amie blonde. Emma n'était pas une fervente partisane de l'écologie, mais comme elle aimait le rappeler, elle ne participait pas au projet « désert fleuri » pour soutenir l'avancement du désert ailleurs. Un minimum de responsabilité dans la gestion des énergies lui semblait peu cher payé et accessible à tout le monde.

Ceci dit, Emma apprécia malgré tout d'être au volant de la Nissan Patrol le lendemain matin, afin de parcourir les deux cent kilomètres qui la séparaient d'Alexandrie.

\- Tu vas prendre l'autoroute ou tu vas couper par le désert ? Demanda l'enfant assis à l'avant, s'émerveillant du paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Tu me poses la question, avec ce véhicule, vraiment ?

Emma esquissait enfin un sourire, alors qu'elle bifurqua vers les routes du désert. L'état de la route était encore pire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait empruntée, mais Emma apprécia d'autant plus la vigilance qu'elle devait avoir, afin de contourner les trous et les monticules de sable qui s'y étaient amassés, sans pour autant renoncer à sa conduite sportive. Conduire dans le désert avait toujours été une passion pour l'égyptologue, un peu comme participer à une étape du Paris-Dakar.

Les premières bâtisses de la seconde ville du pays pointèrent rapidement à l'horizon. Emma opta pour l'itinéraire longeant la mer pour se rendre au centre-ville. Ainsi ils passèrent devant les monuments les plus importants qui avaient fait son histoire.

\- C'est là qu'était le phare, la septième merveille du monde ?

\- Exactement, mais un tremblement de terre la détruit au Moyen-Âge, alors les Mamelouks y ont construit une forteresse.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont aussi des livres pour enfant ou c'est uniquement des livres sans image ? Interrogea encore Khepri en passant devant l'immense bâtiment circulaire blanc que consistait la nouvelle bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. (2)

\- Évidemment, il y en a même qui ont appartenu à des princes et des princesses, répondit la jeune femme, connaissant son amour pour les livres.

\- J'espère que Neal m'y emmènera, soupira Khepri, visiblement peu à l'aise de devoir laisser son amie afin de passer du temps avec son père.

\- Allez Emma, oublions le passé et monte boire un verre. Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir au petit.

L'égyptologue eut mille peines à se débarrasser de son ex-fiancé qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle ne désirait nullement renouer quelque relation avec lui. Une fois débarrassée de Neal, Emma profita du temps qui lui restait avant d'aller chercher ses clients à l'aéroport, pour flâner le long des plages jouxtant la Méditerranée. Le coucher du soleil était splendide, comme toujours dans ces contrées. Cependant le spectacle grandiose et l'appel à la prière qui lui était lié la ramenèrent sans cesse vers sa Shéhérazade. (3) « Et si ? » Deux petit mots si lourds de sens et impossibles à mettre à mort. Ils reviendraient toujours la hanter, bien plus longtemps que mille et une nuits.

Le vol en provenance de Genève arriva à l'heure et une part d'elle se réjouit d'accueillir les nouveaux disciples de Susanne. En passant la douane, elle observa comment les douaniers s'agglutinèrent subitement autour des étudiants.

\- Un problème ? Demanda l'égyptologue, redoutant un souci de papiers.

\- Non madame, nous voulons juste prendre une photo avec lui, lui répondit l'un des agents.

\- Super, je vais me coltiner une starlette pendant une semaine, se lamenta la blonde.

\- Ne vous en faites pas madame, c'est juste que mon pays d'origine est totalement inconnu pour la plupart des gens dans le monde. Du coup, à chaque fois c'est le même rituel, je pose avec les douaniers, mon passe-port ouvert sur la carte géographique qui indique où il se situe, et ils sont tout heureux.

\- Et de quel pays venez-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

\- La principauté du Liechtenstein madame, répondit-il fièrement en bombant le torse, ce qui arracha un rire franc à la guide, ainsi qu'à ses camarades. (4)

Trente minutes plus tard, ils montèrent tous à bord du car qui allait les emmener vers le canal de Suez pour aller vers le désert du Sinaï.

Emma ne tenta même pas de dormir, bien que le car était spécialement aménagé pour les trajets de nuit, de crainte d'être surprise dans ses cauchemars, voire pire, dans ses rêves interdits.

Heureusement, les jeunes gens, quatre filles et huit gars, la mirent rapidement à l'aise au sein de leur groupe hétéroclite. En effet, il y avait parmi eux, six égyptologues, deux archéologues, un bibliste et trois théologiens, dont une femme rabbin. C'est lors de ce genre d'expédition que la notion de Terre Sainte, même en Égypte, prenait totalement son sens.

Les premiers rayons du jour inondèrent le ciel au moment de traverser le Pont d'El Qantara. Pouvoir ainsi admirer les couleurs de l'aurore au-dessus du canal maritime le plus vieux du monde était un privilège quasi divin. (5) Le spectacle réveilla la passion de son métier dans le cœur de l'égyptologue, qui ne tarissait plus dans ses récits mêlant l'antiquité à nos jours, au plus grand intérêt des étudiants.

Ils venaient de parcourir plus de huit cents kilomètres, lorsque le relief se mit à changer, offrant soudain des montagnes plus hautes à leur regard. Puis une vallée plus large s'ouvrit dans ce désert plus rocheux que le désert de Libye, faisant place à un petit village et un peu en retrait, sur les hauteurs, le monastère le plus ancien encore en activité en terre islamique : Sainte Catherine.

Ils descendirent du car, afin de parcourir le dernier bout à pied. Elle avait presque oublié, combien ce complexe à l'enceinte carré flanqué d'un bassin d'eau, ses vingt-quatre chapelles et la basilique en leur centre, était magnifique. Comment des gens, aussi croyants furent-ils, avaient pu construire pareille splendeur à des kilomètres de toute végétation et de toute civilisation ?

L'un des moines, un correspondant du Père Marco, vint à leur rencontre, afin des les accueillir avec du thé bouillant et des dattes au miel. Puis ils entamèrent la visite touristique agrémentée par les commentaires d'Emma pour la partie historique et du moine pour la partie concernant la vie monacale.

Un véritable voyage initiatique aux mystères des origines des trois grandes religions monothéistes qui avaient vu le jour dans ces contrées. Étant des étudiants universitaires, on leur octroya également le droit de contempler quelques salles normalement fermées au public qui abritaient des reliquaires, ainsi que des manuscrits datant des premiers siècles de notre ère. C'est dans un silence religieux que se termina la visite, laissant l'après-midi de libre à chacun d'entre eux.

La torpeur étouffante, ajoutée à leur nuit presque blanche, incita la plupart d'entre eux à regagner leur chambre d'hôte au village pour y bénéficier d'une sieste réparatrice.

Emma préféra se balader dans les alentours du monastère, et finit par s'asseoir à l'abri des cyprès à côté du bassin qu'on appelait ici, le puits de Moïse, car c'est ici qu'il aurait rencontré les filles de Jethro en train d'abreuver leurs troupeaux.

\- Pourquoi ce regard si triste ma fille ? L'interrompit son co-guide dans ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est rien Padre, ne vous en faites pas, tenta d'esquiver l'égyptologue.

Cependant le regard de compassion et de réel intérêt envers sa personne qu'elle reçut de la part de cet homme de Dieu l'incita contre toute attendre à prendre le risque de se livrer.

\- Je suis amoureuse.

\- Oh, un amour à sens-unique.

\- Non pas vraiment, en fait, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important.

\- Au contraire, voilà tout ce qui importe. L'amour c'est, comme le dit si bien l'apôtre Jean, l'essence même de Dieu, sans amour pas de création, pas de peuple élu, pas de Christ et donc pas de rédemption. L'amour c'est l'essentiel, tout le reste n'est que superflu.

Emma grimaça en entendant le discours trop bigot à son goût.

\- Tu penses sans doute qu'ayant fait vœux d'ascèse et de célibat, je suis mal placé pour en parler, et que mon rapport à l'amour n'a rien avoir avec son sens charnel ? « Soyez féconds, multipliez, remplissez la terre » (6) et tout cela avant même que le péché nous sépare de Lui. Étrange comme la sexualité a été diabolisée des siècles durant, alors qu'elle est l'expression palpable de cet amour invisible qui donna naissance à toute chose. Si vous aimez une personne et que celle-ci, malgré les milliers de raisons de ne pas le faire, vous aime en retour, c'est un miracle opéré par Dieu, qu'importe ce qu'on peut en penser ou en dire.

Les paroles du moine l'atteignirent en plein cœur, pourtant cette petite voix intérieure ne la laissa pas tranquille pour autant : « C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas, sinon il changerait radicalement de discours ». Alors elle prononça enfin ces trois mots, tel un appel à la libération de l'ensemble des mensonges qui régissaient depuis tant d'années son corps, son âme et son esprit :

\- Je suis gay.

* * *

 _1) Clin d'œil à Susanne Bickel, éminente égyptologue, née à Rome en 1960, qui fut mon professeur durant mes années de fac._

 _2) Cette bibliothèque dont l'ancêtre fut détruite en 48 av. J-C., par un incendie, est à nouveau, depuis 2005, la plus grande bibliothèque du monde avec pas moins de huit millions d'ouvrages._

 _3) La légende raconte que le Sultan afin de se venger de son épouse l'ayant trompé, épousa chaque jour une vierge du Royaume, lui demandant d'entretenir ses convives et lui-même par une histoire le soir venu, avant de la faire exécuter le lendemain. Lorsque Shéhérazade fut choisie, elle n'acheva pas son histoire. Aussi le Sultan lui accorda un jour de vie supplémentaire, afin de pouvoir connaître la fin de son récit. Fin qui survint au bout de mille et une nuits. Reconnaissant son courage, sa fidélité et sa vertu, le Sultan l'épargna et la garda auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

 _4) Petite anecdote personnelle, survenue lors de mon premier voyage en terre des pharaons._

 _5) Le pharaon Sésostris II y aurait fait creuser le premier canal vers l'an 1800 av. J.-C._

 _6) Genèse 1:28_

* * *

 _ **TBC: Trahison et rejet, à la manière de Zelena et Cora "Corleone".**_


	11. Trahison

_**Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,**_

 _ **Après notre escapade dans le Sinaï (où nous reviendrons, parce que c'est un endroit magique qu'il faut absolument visiter une fois dans la vie) nous voilà de retour en Italie. Et qui dit « Italie » dit forcément mafia tôt ou tard, et qui dit « Médicis » pense forcément à Catherine, personnage sur lequel j'ai évidemment calqué ma « vraie méchante » Cora.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, et merci à ma beta-lectrice** Not gonna die **qui relève mes erreurs de circonflexe et les autres, mdr (du moins elle essaye, car parfois je les cache avec de l'encre invisible, dérobée à Rumpelstilskin, mais chut, c'est un secret, lol)**_

* * *

 _Les paroles du moine l'atteignirent en plein cœur, pourtant cette petite voix intérieure ne la laissa pas tranquille pour autant : « C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas, sinon il changerait radicalement de discours ». Alors elle prononça enfin ces trois mots, tel un appel à la libération de l'ensemble des mensonges qui régissaient depuis tant d'années son corps, son âme et son esprit :_

 _\- Je suis gay._

* * *

La fin de l'été annonçait le temps de récolte des précieuses pommes de Regina. Après en avoir cueilli quelques exemplaires, afin d'évaluer leur maturation et leur goût, elle avait rejoint la cidrerie qui abritait également son laboratoire.

C'est ici que Regina imaginait toute sorte de produits dérivés conçus à base de Honeycrisps, mais aussi d'autres variétés de pommes. L'ensoleillement avait été au-dessus de la moyenne cette année, ce qui contribua à des fruits plus sucrés que la norme, aussi la maraîchère travailla à l'élaboration d'une liqueur en plus de son cidre habituel.

En attente de la distillation de plusieurs échantillons, la maîtresse du domaine se connecta à divers sites de voyage, afin d'y réserver un vol pour le Caire. Elle avait pris la décision de se rendre en Égypte, une fois la récolte terminée. Belle s'était engagée à veiller sur Victoria durant ses dix à quinze jours d'absence.

Confier à haute-voix qu'il existait plus qu'une simple amitié entre elle et Emma l'avait libérée d'un poids qui l'étouffait depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien que les choses soient encore loin d'être réglées entre elles, Regina retrouva une certaine sérénité, enfermant – du moins partiellement – la Méchante Reine dans son donjon.

Satisfaite de sa journée et de sa nouvelle recette à base de cidre distillé à la manière du Calvados, de jus de citron, de badiane et de l'écorce si chère à sa blonde, Regina regagna la villa allègrement.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Lança Cora avec dédain.

\- Mère, que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire ? Interrogea Regina, toute trace de joie soudainement envolée.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Faites-vous réellement partie de ces... de ces femmes ? S'emporta sa mère.

\- Voyons mère, de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle totalement décontenancée par l'attitude de sa mère.

\- Emma Swan ? Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Subitement, elle redevenait comme cette petite fille apeurée devant sa mère. Elle baissa les yeux sans répondre, espérant contre toute logique que les questions de sa génitrice ne porteraient pas à conséquences.

\- Alors, qui est-elle pour vous ? S'impatienta Cora. Et ne me mentez pas !

C'était l'instant de vérité. Sa réponse déterminerait l'ensemble de sa vie future. Soit elle niait le lien qui existait entre elle et son amie de toujours, ce qui aurait pour conséquence de ne plus jamais revoir Emma, sa mère y veillerait ou alors...

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit mère, dit Zelena en arborant un sourire triomphant tout en brandissant des papiers.

\- C'est donc cela votre présumé voyage d'étude de marché aux États-Unis ? Hurla sa mère en lui balançant les relevés de sa carte de crédit au visage. Répondez bon sang !

\- Pourquoi faire, puisque vous savez déjà tout par ma petite sœur adorée. Et d'abord, de quel droit fouillez-vous dans mes affaires ? rétorqua Regina retrouvant peu à peu son assurance.

\- Vos affaires ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont mes biens, mes terres et mes titres !

\- Vraiment mère, n'est-ce pas mon savoir-faire et mes quinze heures de travail par jour qui vous permettent de mener votre train-de-vie si exorbitant en vous adonnant à vos loisirs quotidiennement sans aucune restriction, s'emporta à son tour Regina.

\- Tu vas immédiatement quitter cette... cette... et accepter la demande en mariage de Robin Di Trapano. (1) C'est un bel homme et un excellent parti qui saura te faire oublier cette relation contre-nature et totalement absurde.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, j'aime Emma, je l'ai toujours aimée, et je pars en Égypte que tu l'acceptes ou non, ça m'est parfaitement égal.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'es plus ma fille Regina et donc plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. Zelena sera mon héritière désormais. Quant à Victoria, il est évident qu'elle restera auprès des siens.

\- Personne ne me privera de ma fille, pas même toi, cria Regina, alors que son assurance commençait à fondre à chaque seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Henry qui avait été alerté par Belle, alors qu'il abreuvait les chevaux.

\- Victoria est avec toi ? Demanda Regina paniquée.

\- Non, je l'ai laissée avec sa tante après sa leçon d'équitation.

\- Échec et mat grande sœur, glissa Zelena à son oreille en se retirant rapidement, afin d'éviter le coup de poing qui avait fusé.

\- Mademoiselle French, appela Cora, vous et cette déception avez une heure pour rassembler vos affaires et quitter ma demeure. Ce délai passé, je lâcherai les chiens ! M'avez vous comprise ? menaça Cora d'une voix doucereuse.

Regina fixa son père, espérant qu'il intervienne en sa faveur, au moins pour les obliger à lui rendre sa fille. Mais comme souvent, face à sa femme, Henry resta silencieux.

Ruby était en pleine réunion avec de riches promoteurs de complexes hôteliers, lorsque son adjointe vint l'interrompre pour une urgence.

Apercevant Belle soutenant une Regina en larmes dans l'un des divans de son hall d'entrée, la belle rousse comprit immédiatement que l'heure était grave. Elle congédia rapidement ses partenaires d'affaires et convia ses amies dans son appartement : une véritable suite, située au dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Là Regina lui rapporta l'ensemble des événements survenus quelques heures plus tôt. Avant de réagir, Ruby attrapa son téléphone pour se faire monter une bonne bouteille de whisky de vingt-cinq ans d'âge, ainsi que des verres et des glaçons.

\- Bien, la première chose est de vider tous les comptes bancaires auxquels tu as encore accès, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas également la main mise sur l'héritage qui vous vient de Daniel.

\- Et comment je fais ça au milieu de la nuit ? Demanda Regina perdant un peu plus pied à chaque heure qui passait.

Ruby lui apporta son ordinateur portable et invita son amie à se connecter à sa banque par une voie sécurisée.

\- Transfère moi les fonds ou à Belle, mais évite l'argent qui n'est pas à cent pour-cent à toi. Évitons de donner quoique ce soit à Cora qui lui permettrait de s'en prendre à toi par voie légale.

\- Voilà, l'argent est à ton nom, tu vas pouvoir ouvrir un second Granny, plaisanta tristement Regina.

\- Parfait, demain matin tu ouvriras un compte dans une banque étrangère de ton choix, et je ferai reverser tes avoirs dessus. En attendant il va falloir décider dans quel pays tu veux t'exiler une fois que mon équipe aura récupérer ta fille. Idéalement un autre continent, mais si tu tiens à rester en Europe c'est faisable, mais plus risqué. Tout, sauf la France, ce pays est à la solde de ta famille depuis bien trop longtemps.

Belle craignait que Regina au vu des circonstances renoncent à ses résolutions, mais Regina la rassura très vite en ouvrant le navigateur sur des vols à destination de l'Égypte au départ d'un autre aéroport, afin de s'assurer que les hommes de mains de Cora ne puissent pas anticiper ses intentions.

Pendant ce temps, Ruby passa d'innombrables appels malgré qu'il était minuit passé.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'heure qu'il est Mulan, je m'en cogne ! Quand je te dis que j'ai besoin de la meute, tu les sors de leurs putains de lits et fissa. Quoi s'ils se plaignent ? Eh bien tu leur rappelles ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'alpha, nom de Dieu ! Hurla Ruby telle une louve dans le combiné, sous le regard médusé de ses amies.

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, Regina caressait les cheveux de la petite Victoria tranquillement endormie contre ses cuisses, à bord d'une grosse berline noire se dirigeant vers la capitale italienne.

Belle sourit amoureusement à Ruby qui conduisait vers l'aéroport Léonard de Vinci, avant de déposer un baiser brûlant sur la joue de sa louve, avant de s'endormir à son tour, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Mulan et son équipe avaient fait du bon boulot, localisant rapidement la petite à proximité d'un tripot clandestin qu'elle savait appartenir à Gold, même si la police n'avait jamais pu le prouver. Le lien qui existait entre Cora et Gold ne datait pas d'hier et Ruby savait que Zelena lui céderait le verger tant convoité sans le moindre remords, maintenant que sa sœur était hors jeu. Elle souffrait pour Regina, tant d'années de travail, tant de sacrifices pour des parents qui n'avaient fait que profiter d'elle. Certes Henry était un père aimant, mais il était aussi un lâche qui horripilait au plus haut point la chef de meute.

Ruby jetait de temps en temps un regard dans son rétroviseur central, afin d'admirer la jeune femme endormie contre son épaule avec tendresse. Belle incarnait totalement son nom, pas seulement par son physique, mais aussi par son âme si pure, remplie de gentillesse sans la moindre once de méchanceté. Comment une telle femme pouvait elle être amoureuse d'elle, se donnant totalement sans jamais exiger quoi que ce soit que son amante ne soit pas prête à lui offrir d'elle-même ? Ruby avait tenté à de maintes reprises de refréner ses pulsions pour l'amour de la jeune femme, mais collectionner des amants était devenu telle une drogue pour elle au fil des années, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait pris la résolution de se sevrer, elle avait indéniablement replongé.

Il restait moins de cinquante kilomètres avant Rome, lorsqu'un cri l'arracha à ses pensées et que du sang éclaboussa le pare-brise devant ses yeux.

\- Belle, mon Dieu non ! Hurla la rousse, alors que la voiture menaçait de devenir totalement hors de contrôle après qu'une autre balle ait fait éclater un pneu.

\- Regina, dis-moi qu'elle est en vie ? Supplia-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule.

Victoria avait été mise à l'abri sous le siège dès les premiers tirs, puis sa mère avait tiré le corps de Belle à l'arrière, afin d'évaluer ses blessures, alors que les autres vitres volèrent en éclat.

\- Elle respire, elle a juste perdu connaissance, rassura-t-elle son amie tout en cherchant à contenir l'hémorragie. A première vue la balle a touché son bras avant de finir sa course le long des côtes, mais je ne comprends pas d'où vient tout ce sang ?

\- Ces fils de putes doivent utiliser des balles fragmentées, un éclat est certainement logé dans l'artère brachiale, va falloir que tu le localises rapidement, sinon ça ne servira strictement à rien de compresser la plaie ! Hurla Ruby de plus belle, se battant avec la voiture et la crise de panique qui menaçait de la submerger.

Regina plongea ses doigts dans la plaie, arrachant des gémissements à sa patiente qui revenait petit à petit à elle. Le sang obstruait sa vision et bien qu'elle avait localisé l'éclat, elle ne put l'extraire, les chairs s'étant refermées sur lui.

\- Ruby, passe-moi ton couteau, vite.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Mieux vaut que tu l'ignores, ton job c'est de nous sortir de là, je m'occupe de Belle.

Regina serra rapidement Victoria dans ses bras, avant de lui ordonner de fermer ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Belle hurla de douleur, lorsque Regina plongea le couteau dans la plaie, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

\- Je l'ai, cria Regina soulagée, avant de poser un bandage compressif crée avec ses propres vêtement.

* * *

 _1) Littéralement De la Forêt._

* * *

 _ **TBC: Signe divin, accord parental et fuite en Égypte  
**_


	12. Soleil levant

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Merci pour vos très nombreux messages. Je ne suis pas friande de course-poursuite habituellement, mais je pensais qu'un peu d'action entre deux chapitres plus « philosophiques » serait une bonne idée. Et visiblement l'idée vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant a une très grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous parlera autant qu'il vous plaira (et vice-versa)**_

* * *

 _Belle hurla de douleur, lorsque Regina plongea le couteau dans la plaie, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance._

 _\- Je l'ai, cria Regina soulagée, avant de poser un bandage compressif crée avec ses propres vêtement._

* * *

\- Vos étudiants ont été conviés à l'office de fin de journée. Joignez-vous à nous, ça vous fera du bien, sans oublier qu'Il aura certainement quelque chose en réserve pour vous mademoiselle Swan.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un sermon bien huilé, voire un rejet pur et simple, l'invitation du moine l'avait totalement déboussolée. Et voilà qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant la Basilique de la Transfiguration, tergiversant encore, si elle allait suivre son groupe à l'intérieur ou non.

Les même questions tournèrent encore et encore dans sa tête : n'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui confier ? Était-ce pour la faire renoncer à son amour pour Regina qu'il l'avait conviée à la messe ? Ne savait-il pas que le seul message de Dieu possible pour elle serait la promesse d'une damnation éternelle ?

Les premiers chants en langue bohaïrique (1) retentirent à l'intérieur, mais l'égyptologue n'était toujours pas décidée à franchir le seuil de l'église. Bien que les sons n'avaient aucun sens à ses oreilles, elle écouta la liturgie se poursuivre, laissant la langue millénaire apaiser petit à petit son âme.

La cérémonie arriva à son terme, aussi les moines agitèrent des thuriféraires autour des fidèles pour la purification finale. Un nuage d'encens vint l'englober toute entière, alors qu'Emma décida enfin de passer la porte.

Lorsque la brume se dissipa, le regard de l'égyptologue tomba sur la fresque en arrière-plan de l'autel, rappelant l'alliance que Dieu avait conclu avec Noé et le genre humain. (2)

C'est impossible ! Répéta-t-elle comme un mantra dans sa tête, tout en fixant la toile avec incrédulité.

Ecclésiastiques et laïcs quittèrent un à un le lieu saint, jusqu'à ce que la blonde demeure seule en présence de l'immense arc-en-ciel.

« Cadeau de l'évêché de Brasília » lut-elle. Évidemment que le moine était au courant, aucun miracle là-dedans, déduisit-elle. Pourtant rien ne pouvait logiquement expliquer l'absence de la septième couleur.(3) (4)

Emma ne ferma pas l'œil, bien que quelques heures de repos lui auraient fait du bien au vu de l'aventure qui l'attendait.. Était-ce possible que l'Église se trompe et que Dieu, malgré son attirance pour la belle Regina, ne la déteste point?

Elle se remémora son enseignement religieux, ainsi que le discours du moine, en qui elle désirait avoir confiance. Cependant, Emma ne ressentait pas l'amour du Créateur à son égard et encore moins la paix.

La lune fit son apparition et il fut temps d'entamer leur ascension vers la montagne de Moïse. Son équipe avait choisi le tracé le plus escarpé, plus physique et plus long, mais nettement plus symbolique, nécessitant cinq heures d'efforts pour gravir 3700 marches sculptées dans la roche.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous, vous pouvez penser ainsi ? Alors que les textes me condamnent, lâcha subitement Emma lorsque son nouvel ami arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de ceux s'adressant au monde gréco-romain où l'on trompait son conjoint à la recherche constante de plaisir sans aucune considération sentimentale.

Étrangement la remise dans son contexte de l'époque biblique ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, mais voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à la jeune femme, le moine reprit :

\- Dans les langues occidentales, les langues latines notamment, la plupart des verbes sont conjugués avec l'auxiliaire « avoir », cependant une minorité, les plus complexes d'entre eux s'accordent autour de l'auxiliaire « être ». Or le fait que toutes les générations se trompent lors de leur scolarité justifierait-il qu'on décrète subitement que ces verbes se conjuguent comme les autres ? Sans oublier que personnellement ce sont mes préférés puisqu'ils spécifient le pluriel et le féminin, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que le verbe « être », dans les langues orientales est absent qu'il n'existe pas - bien qu'il y ait des substituts - il demeure cependant caché dans la syntaxe de la phrase : Moi Emma (Je suis Emma), reprit-elle la réflexion pour elle-même.

Il savait que son exemple nécessiterait un dialogue plus poussé, mais que le temps leur manquerait, alors il reprit avec plus de simplicité, lors d'une pause :

\- 64 milliards de tonnes de pommes sont produites chaque année dans le monde, contre 23 millions de poires uniquement. Serait-ce une raison suffisante qu'on arrête de cultiver des poires sous prétexte que les pommes se vendent mieux ? J'imagine mal un monde sans pain aux poires, il lui tendit un morceau de son en-cas. Dieu savait ce qu'Il faisait en créant le monde Miss Emma. De même Il savait ce qu'Il faisait en vous créant : vous, et votre amie.

Ils passèrent la dernière heure de marche dans le silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Arrivés au sommet, chacun sortit son petit déjeuner de son sac, avant de se trouver une bonne place en attente de l'imminent spectacle.

De l'autre côté de la Méditerranée, Ruby avait fini par les approcher suffisamment de la capitale pour que les sbires de Gold et de Cora lâchent l'affaire. Mais malheureusement l'avion pour le Caire avait déjà décollé. L'état de Belle était stable, mais Ruby ne voulait pas prendre de risques, aussi ordonna-t-elle à Mulan de venir les chercher. Une heure plus tard, le son d'un rotor se fit entendre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

L'appartement de son amie s'était littéralement transformé en quartier général des forces armées. Regina avait beau savoir que Ruby avait passé quelque temps dans la brigade alpine postée à Aoste à la fin de ses études universitaires, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie ait entretenu ce lien. Et chose encore plus étonnante, les militaires obéissaient aux ordres de la rousse.

\- Mulan, comment va Belle ? demanda Ruby pour la centième fois, alors qu'elle enchaînait les appels téléphoniques.

\- Ça va aller, il suffit de désinfecter la plaie régulièrement, afin d'éviter des complications. Dame Médicis a fait un excellent boulot, dit Mulan en terminant sa suture avant d'y apposer un bandage stérile.

\- Madame Mills ou Regina.

\- Pardon ?

\- La coutume est de prendre le nom de son époux, même quand on est veuve, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour moi ? Êtes-vous médecin ?

\- Chirurgien en traumatologie Madame, répondit l'asiatique avec modestie.

\- Mulan a été formée auprès des plus grands, notamment à Zurich auprès du docteur Christina Yang, précisa Ruby avec fierté.

Le danger éloigné, l'adrénaline dans le sang s'estompa et Regina commença à ressentir le contre-coup de la nuit. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille endormie sur ses genoux, le regard soudain perdu dans le vide.

\- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? Se lamenta-t-elle, alors que ses nerfs lâchaient.

\- Cora et Gold ont des hommes de mains dans tous les aéroports majeurs de notre pays. Impossible désormais de regagner l'Égypte à bord d'un vol officiel.

\- De toute manière, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir y aller.

\- Pardon, tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant. Si tu ne vas pas retrouver Emma, ta mère et ta sœur gagnent ! cria Belle en se redressant sur le lit.

\- Pour qu'Emma subisse le même sort que moi ? En une nuit j'ai tout perdu Belle, pire que ça, ma sœur a enlevé ma fille, ma mère a tenté de m'assassiner et mon père n'a pas jugé bon de prendre ma défense, hurla Regina à son tour.

Une discussion houleuse s'ensuivit, Belle insista sur le fait qu'elle passerait à côté de son bonheur, pire qu'elle priverait Emma du sien, et Ruby soutenait que les Charmant n'avait rien à voir avec les Médicis. Au final c'est Mulan qui eut le dernier mot.

La couleur rosée de l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Frappées par les premiers rayons du jour, les pierres du désert du Sinaï se mirent à scintiller comme un million de diamants : diadème géant qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir offrir à sa meilleure amie. Emma et les autres restèrent bouche bée devant ce lever de soleil époustouflant qui s'offrait à eux.

Éblouis par l'intense luminosité qui détachait la montagne de la vallée encore plongée dans les ténèbres, ils furent momentanément transportés dans une autre dimension. Ici ce n'était plus une idée, ce n'était plus une croyance, non, ici c'était aussi tangible que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu toucher auparavant : Une rencontre avec l'incommensurable, une rencontre avec Dieu.

C'est alors que survint un phénomène qu'on ne saurait qualifier autrement que de surnaturel. Là dans le ciel orangé du soleil levant surgit tout à coup une bande colorée : Violet, indigo, bleu, vert, jaune, orange et rouge.

Emma éclata en sanglots avant d'être secouée par un fou rire nerveux. L'ensemble des touristes se retournèrent sur elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas son hystérie.

\- Ceci, elle pointa l'arc-en-ciel, est totalement impossible. Il pleut moins de deux jours par an dans le Sinaï, généralement moins de dix millilitres d'eau, ce qui rend la formation d'une telle singularité totalement imaginaire, alors profitez de faire des photos, des centaines de photos, car on ne prendra plus ce genre de cliché avant un siècle au moins, s'extasia Emma. (5)

Son regard croisa celui du moine qui lui sourit avec bienveillance : Oui, tout irait bien, elle aurait droit à son bonheur, Emma en était sûre désormais.

Au même moment, Mary Margaret et David se tenaient tranquillement attablés pour le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'on sonna à leur porte. L'enseignante se leva pour aller ouvrir :

\- Regina ? Je t'en prie, entre, l'accueillit Mary Margaret une fois revenue de sa surprise.

Il était étrange de passer ce seuil qu'elle n'avait plus franchi depuis dix ans au moins. Elle lui tendit les croissants qu'elle avait achetés sur le chemin. La mère d'Emma la remercia chaleureusement avant de lui proposer un café. David abaissa son journal pour la saluer à son tour et lui proposa de prendre place à leurs côtés, mais la brune visiblement nerveuse déclina l'offre, préférant se tenir debout.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi Regina ? demanda Mary Margaret intriguée.

\- Hum, je désirerais vous parler d'Emma, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Nous t'écoutons, ajouta David soudain intéressé.

\- Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne rentrait plus ? Pourquoi elle n'avait laissé aucune chance à Neal de pouvoir se racheter, alors que sa paternité datait d'avant leur relation ?

\- Évidemment, mais Emma a toujours refusé d'en parler lorsque nous tentions d'aborder le sujet, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je t'en prie Regina, si tu sais quelque chose à propos du mal-être de notre fille, tu dois nous le dire, insista Mary Margaret voyant que la meilleure amie de sa fille hésitait à poursuivre.

\- Elle est amoureuse. Reprit la jeune femme, se détournant vers la fenêtre, faisant mine d'apprécier la vue sur l'Arno.

\- Depuis quand ? Interrogea David, alors que sa femme ne comprenait pas en quoi cela avait pu faire fuir Emma. A ses yeux c'était plutôt une grande et bonne nouvelle.

\- Dix ans, peut-être plus, mais il s'agit d'un amour interdit, alors pour ne pas vous décevoir, elle préfère rester dans son désert.

\- Il est marié ? Les sentiments ne sont pas retournés ? Fusèrent les questions.

-Plus maintenant. Et oui, les sentiments sont partagés, répondit Regina en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que le couple commençait à intégrer ce que leur étrange visiteuse tentait si désespéramment à leur faire comprendre. Blanche attrapa la main de son prince le suppliant du regard de répondre quelque chose avant que Regina ne se liquéfie sur leur carrelage.

\- Alors que faites-vous encore là Regina ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous devriez l'avoir rejointe depuis des mois, alors allez-y, partez en Égypte et rendez ma fille heureuse. Ceci dit, je vous avertis que dans le cas contraire je...

\- Oui, bien sûr, je sais ce qui m'attend dans le cas contraire... Mais vous voulez dire que vous êtes d'accord avec tout cela : avec nous ? Les fixa Regina incrédule.

\- Il nous faudra certes un peu de temps pour nous y habituer, mais en y réfléchissant, ça ne devrait pas nous surprendre. Depuis le premier jour, lors des célébrations de mai à Santa Maria, elle ne cessait de répéter Regina par-ci, Regina par-là, sourit Blanche en se souvenant.

Mulan avait vu juste. Les parents d'Emma aimaient leur fille plus que tout, soutenant ses choix quels qu'ils soient, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de leur propre mode de vie. Regina se promit d'embrasser le soldat aux origines asiatiques une fois qu'elle la rejoindrait au bas de l'immeuble, où celle-ci avait tenu de rester pour sécuriser le périmètre. En attendant ce furent les bras de Blanche qui l'avait enlacée, alors que Charmant se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

\- J'insiste pour vous avoir à la maison aux fêtes : Noël et Pâques minimum, et tu diras à ma fille que ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Ce sera sans doute à vous de faire le trajet les premiers temps, grimaça sa future belle-fille. Mais avec le temps ma mère devrait se calmer, si j'ai de la chance, même m'oublier.

Regina expliqua les événements qui étaient survenus les heures précédentes avant de quitter ceux qui allaient à ne pas douter devenir ses beaux-parents. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais, elle ferait tout pour.

En attendant le retour de Mulan et Regina, Ruby et Belle veillèrent sur Victoria qui retrouvait petit à petit un sommeil moins agité. La rousse s'était allongée auprès de son amante, laissant ses mains se perdre le long du corps qu'elle avait failli perdre. Elle déposa ses lèvres le long de l'épaule dénudée de la brunette avant de les déplacer dans son cou. Belle se retourna, afin de lui accorder l'accès à ses lèvres, profitant pleinement de ce moment de tendresse, qui chassait petit à petit sa peur de mourir.

\- Princesse Aurore.

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? Ruby embrassa Belle avec toute la passion de son âme.

\- Tu es incroyable – tellement – mais tu devras partir avec elles, répondit Ruby avec une émotion que la brunette ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser Ruby-

\- Je sais, je ne le veux pas non plus, mais tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit Belle, et si je devais te perdre, j'en mourrais.

Ruby serra son amante de toutes ses forces contre son corps, alors que ses yeux noirs firent subitement place à une terreur que Belle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu veilleras à ce que ces deux têtes de mules arrêtent enfin de fuir leur bonheur. Et si ça peut aider, en faisant un peu de baby-sitting. Je promets de te rejoindre d'ici quelques jours, le temps que je m'organise ici.

Belle acquiesça, alors que Ruby l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec ferveur avant de décrocher le combiné :

\- Oui, ici Ruby, passez-moi la chambre de la Princesse Aurore s'il vous plaît.

* * *

 _1) Dialecte de la langue copte, purement liturgique, descendante directe de l'ancien égyptien._

 _2) Genèse 9:13_

 _3) Référence au drapeau LGTB qui ne comporte que six des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel._

 _4)_ _ _L'histoire de la fresque est inspirée d'un fait réel, survenu il y a quelques années dans une église de l'île de France.__

 _5) D'ailleurs si vous possédez ce cliché, faites-moi signe ;)_

* * *

 _ **TBC: Princesse Aurore et retrouvailles.**_


	13. Princesse Aurore

_**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs,**_

 _ **Merci pour vos gentils messages. Dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre aux guests, mais merci également à vous de laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Contente que l'arc-en-ciel et la petite discussion avec les Charmant vous aient plu. Visiblement l'annonce de l'apparition d'Aurore a également fait beaucoup d'adeptes, du coup je me suis un peu laissée aller en longueur dans ce chapitre. (Rires)**_

* * *

 _Belle acquiesça, alors que Ruby l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec ferveur avant de décrocher le combiné :_

 _\- Oui, ici Ruby, passez-moi la chambre de la Princesse Aurore s'il vous plaît._

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque l'oiseau de fer transperça la mer blanche. Regina était assise à côté de Victoria dans un luxueux siège en cuir. Elles s'accordèrent une nouvelle sieste après les péripéties – plus plaisantes que celles de la nuit – survenues dans la matinée.

A quelques rangées de sièges vers l'avant de l'appareil, Mulan discutait tranquillement avec une très belle femme aux cheveux auburn sous la surveillance de l'un des agents.

Les services secrets scandinaves avaient déconseillé à leur protégée de s'impliquer dans l'affaire pour laquelle Ruby avait sollicité son aide. Mais ils ignoraient combien la princesse se sentait redevable envers la directrice de l'hôtel où ils résidaient. L'un des gardes du corps avait été sur le point de jeter Ruby hors de la suite royale, lorsque son tempérament sauvage avait dépassé les bornes face à l'altesse royale.

Mulan avait agi par réflexe, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa supérieure sur le point d'insulter l'unique personne en mesure de les aider. La duchesse de Västergötland (1) avait apprécié le bras de fer entre les deux femmes et avait finalement accepté d'emmener Regina, Victoria et Belle à bord de son avion privé. Elle avait mis une seule condition : Ruby devrait subvenir à la sécurité de ses amies, afin de ne pas surcharger son staff. Aussi Mulan fut-elle naturellement conviée à bord.

Une heure après le décollage, Victoria se réveilla au son des moteurs et des éclats de rires des deux femmes. Le matin même, l'enfant émerveillée avait demandé :

\- Est-ce vrai que tu es une véritable princesse ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, lui répondit la douce voix soprano dans un italien approximatif.

\- Je peux voir ta couronne ?

\- Hélas, je ne la porte que pour les cérémonies officielles. Mais j'ai un book de photos à bord, avait-elle ajouté en voyant la déception de Victoria.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Aurore Ingrid Désirée Alice. (2)

\- C'est beaucoup trop long, renifla la fillette.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, alors que dirais-tu de m'appeler juste Aurore ou Aïda comme mes parents.

\- Aïda, l'héroïne égyptienne de Verdi pour me conduire à ma bien-aimée, si ça ce n'est pas un signe du destin ? (3) Regina Mills, pour vous servir votre Altesse. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de nous faire bénéficier de votre couverture diplomatique et de votre appareil pour fuir loin de ma mère. J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes prête à prendre autant de risques pour moi et ma fille, mais soyez assurée de ma reconnaissance éternelle.

La princesse avait chaleureusement saisi la main qui lui était tendue.

\- Vous êtes l'amie de Ruby, c'est suffisant pour moi Madame Mills, avait répondu la princesse, invitant tout le monde à prendre place à bord des deux limousines arborant le drapeau suédois.

Les vitres teintées, les plaques diplomatiques et le garage souterrain passé au peigne fin par l'équipe de sécurité avaient empêché quiconque de savoir que les véhicules roulant en direction du tarmac privé de l'aéroport de Florence abritaient à leur bord d'autres personnes que la délégation suédoise.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? Interrogea Mulan une fois à bord, lui adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

\- Voyons soldat, chassez immédiatement cette pensée de votre petite tête, la reprit Aurore en rougissant malgré elle.

\- Désolée votre Altesse, ce n'est pas mon idée, mais il y a quelques années les tabloïds du monde entier vous ont prêté une aventure avec mademoiselle Lucas. Je me souviens encore des gros titres : « La Princesse et la Reine de la Nuit », « Nuit florentine : l'Idylle italo-suédoise » ou mon préféré « l'Aurore de la Louve ».

\- Je me souviens très bien, mais il y a juste un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, répondit Mulan en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive, avant de reprendre une gorgée du champagne qu'Aurore avait fait servir.

\- En réalité, Ruby m'a permis d'épouser Philippe. Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage de celle lui faisant face, elle poursuivit : J'ai rencontré Philippe à l'université de Stockholm lors de mes études. Il est professeur de sport et n'a aucune goutte de sang bleu dans les veines, totalement inéligible au poste de mari de la future Reine de Suède.

\- Je pensais qu'avec les monarchies constitutionnelles cela n'avait plus d'importance ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que la majorité de gens croient, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est lors d'une visite officieuse à Florence que j'ai annoncé à Philippe au moment du petit déjeuner sur la terrasse privée de notre suite que j'abdiquerais de mon titre une fois rentrée, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Je devine que les murs avaient des oreilles ce matin là ?

\- Oui, sourit la princesse se remémorant l'intervention de la directrice du Granny qui s'était chargée elle-même du service ce matin-là. « Laissez-moi une semaine votre Altesse, juste une petite semaine, vous pouvez bien m'accorder une semaine n'est-ce pas ? » J'ignore totalement ce qu'elle a fait, à qui elle a dû s'adresser, mais quelques jours plus tard, le premier ministre est venu me voir, m'informant que la seule condition émise du parlement serait une enquête de moralité, à laquelle Philippe se soumit volontairement.

\- Mouais, c'est bien du Ruby ça, elle joue les caïds, mais dès qu'une histoire d'amour croise sa route, elle devient totalement fleur bleue... sauf quand il s'agit de son propre bonheur.

\- Quelque chose me dit que cela pourrait bien changer prochainement, vu la peur que j'ai vue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué la fusillade qui a touché son amie.

Leurs regards se portèrent automatiquement vers Belle qui était assise seule sur l'autre flanc de l'appareil. La brunette rêvassait en admirant la mer de nuages, le visage rayonnant malgré la douleur de son bras encore bien présente.

\- Alors, tu es l'amoureuse de tata Ruby ? L'interrogea la Mini-Regina subitement plantée devant elle, le livre de photos de la princesse Aurore encore à la main.

\- Euh, oui, je crois.

\- Tu crois seulement, tu n'en es pas sûre ? Pourtant Ruby a dit...

\- Victoria n'embête pas Belle, elle doit se reposer, intervint Regina en se réveillant.

\- Les adultes sont vraiment trop bizarres, Victoria secoua la tête en partant explorer l'avion de la couronne, avant de se poser à l'entrée du cockpit, afin de continuer à admirer les clichés plus beaux les uns que les autres.

\- Elle, elle l'a vraiment dit n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Demanda l'ancienne domestique encore sous morphine. S'il te plaît Regina ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? La taquina Regina avant de confirmer : Oui, elle l'a dit Belle, et je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois.

\- Hormis pour Granny et ses quelques amies non-amantes, mais ce n'est pas pareil, interféra Mulan.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, sourit Belle jusque par-dessus les deux oreilles.

Finalement prendre une balle était peu cher payé face à l'immense sentiment de bonheur qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle continua d'admirer la vue, alors que le pilote amorça la descente sur Stockholm.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux et j'espère être invitée à la noce le moment venu mademoiselle France. Réception à Drottningholm (4) si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons aisément y loger vos convives. Sans oublier que le lac Mälar est féerique au soleil couchant. C'est d'ailleurs sur ses rives, lors de l'un de ses nombreux voyages dans notre pays, qu'Andersen aurait écrit « le vilain petit canard », ajouta la princesse en faisant un clin d'œil à Regina. (5)

\- Merci votre Altesse, je n'oublierai pas votre générosité et votre invitation. Demeurer plus longuement en votre compagnie sera un honneur.

\- Nous regrettons de ne pas pouvoir rester quelques temps en votre capitale, mais il est impératif que nous quittions l'Europe dès ce soir, s'excusa Regina.

Alors que Belle, Regina et Victoria prirent congé d'Aurore et de son équipe pour regagner l'aire officielle de l'aéroport de Stockholm, afin de se sustenter lors des trois heures d'escales à venir, Mulan se laissa convaincre de demeurer quelques jours de plus en Suède.

Le futur monarque n'eut guère besoin d'insister longtemps auprès du soldat tout de même un peu intimidée au moment de franchir l'immense portail du domaine privé de la famille royale. Philippe et leur trois enfants mirent rapidement Mulan à l'aise qui accepta le défi d'un petit match de basket que lui lança l'aîné peu après leur arrivée.

Aurore et la benjamine s'allièrent au soldat, afin de l'emporter d'un petit panier contre le prof de sport et ses deux fils. Jamais l'asiatique ne s'était faite une amie aussi rapidement, sa culture y étant pour beaucoup, mais avec Aurore elle se sentait en sécurité, afin de mettre son côté dur à cuir au vestiaire, du moins l'espace d'une semaine de vacances bien méritée.

L'embarquement à bord du Boeing 747 pour le Caire fut rapidement effectué. Il était étrange de faire Florence – Le Caire via Stockholm, même quelqu'un d'aussi tordue que Cora n'y aurait pas pensé.

Durant les six heures de vol, Regina eut tout le loisir de songer à sa mère et à sa sœur, mais étrangement c'était contre son père qu'elle était le plus en colère. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, elle s'empressa de l'essuyer, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à Belle. Celle-ci l'invita à s'appuyer contre son épaule, ne forçant pas la discussion, se contenant d'apaiser son ancienne patronne et nouvelle amie de sa présence dans un silence réconfortant.

Victoria, toujours aussi émerveillée par l'immense machine volante, bombardait les hôtesse de questions jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle lui proposa de visionner un film. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle choisit Blanche Neige et les sept nains, avant d'enchaîner avec la Belle et la Bête.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'elles posèrent enfin leurs valises dans une petite suite d'un hôtel chic à proximité de l'aéroport. Elles avaient été surprises par l'homme tenant une pancarte à leurs noms à la sortie des douanes. Celui-ci leur remit une réservation d'hôtel à leur nom, une clef de voiture et trois enveloppes contenant chacune des livres égyptiennes et un petit mot de la part de Ruby. La rousse n'avait pas oublié Victoria, qui comptait le nombre de glaces qu'elle allait pouvoir se payer grâce à la générosité de sa tante de cœur.

« Veille sur Belle et sois heureuse avec ton cygne », les mots de son amie la projetèrent au lendemain. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Emma en la revoyant ? Se questionna toujours encore Regina lorsqu'elle regagna les bras de Morphée aux côtés de sa fille, alors que Belle faisait de même dans la chambre adjacente, arborant à nouveau ce sourire que seuls les trois mots répétés une nouvelle fois par Ruby avait pu mettre sur ses lèvres.

Conduire dans la ville du Caire pour un étranger aurait été suicidaire, aussi Regina fut-elle heureuse de regagner rapidement les routes sinueuses et trouées du désert libyen. Il y avait régulièrement des voitures accidentées ou en panne sur le bord de la route, le sable étant un véritable fléau pour les véhicules.

Un peu après l'heure de la sieste, le quatre-quatre de location franchit enfin les frontières du domaine patriarcal. L'institut biblique et la grande basilique blanche comme le sel marin apparurent subitement tel un mirage au milieu de ce paysage austère. Étrange comment la foi avait pu pousser la communauté religieuse minoritaire du pays, à entreprendre pareilles constructions à la taille démesurée. Les bâtisses étaient entourées de magnifiques jardins colorés, abritant plusieurs espèces florales protégées et rares.

Regina quitta le véhicule, s'étonnant de l'absence de comité d'accueil. Elle considéra les toits ronds des cellules des moines, construites individuellement, comme des igloos de ciment haut de de deux mètres trente environ, appondues les unes aux autres.

\- Ma parole, mais vous êtes Hat, lança une voix dans son dos dans un anglais approximatif.

\- Pardon, je ne vous permets pas jeune homme, répondit la brune.

\- Pas hot – quoique ça aussi - mais Hat, tenta-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Qui ça ? Désolée, je ne comprends pas. Je cherche une de mes amies.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, vous êtes Hat la vielle amie d'Emma. Elle rentre ce soir normalement. Mais venez Majesté, vos gens aussi, faut pas rester au soleil l'après-midi. Je vais servir du thé et des gâteaux de dattes, venez, venez.

L'enthousiasme de l'enfant était contagieux, aussi Belle éclata de rire, suivie de près par Regina. Victoria qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que le gamin leur disait tenta une approche lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés à l'abri des palmiers :.

\- Je suis Victoria et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Victoria, c'est joli, je suis Khepri.

\- Oh, comme mon grand-papa.

\- Mon père se nomme également Henry, crut bon de préciser Regina ayant déchiffré une certaine incompréhension sur le visage du garçon.

\- Oh, seul mon père m'appelle ainsi, mais si vous voulez m'appeler comme lui Majesté vous pouvez, vous aussi princesse, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est la seconde fois que tu m'appelles Majesté, pourquoi ?

\- Mais c'est évident, parce que tu es Hat !

\- Hé, interjeta Belle en haussant les épaules avant de faire une révérence pour taquiner son amie.

\- Bienvenues à Abu Mena (6) mesdames, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi en compagnie du Père Marco qui leur fit visiter le site. Belle fut émerveillée par les gigantesques mosaïques de pierres incrustées qui coloraient les façades extérieures et intérieures de l'édifice. Celle du retour du Christ recouvrant le plafond de l'immense coupole au-dessus de l'autel de la basilique la toucha particulièrement.

Quant à Regina, elle fut plus sensible à la visite normalement interdite aux touristes des vestiges du tout premier monastère érigé au quatrième siècle de notre ère. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment Emma pouvait parler avec autant d'enthousiasme du désert, alors qu'elle n'y voyait que du sable s'insinuant dans tous ses vêtements. Pourtant là, dans ce champ de ruines, dont les pierres esquissaient encore vaguement le transept d'une ancienne basilique, Regina commença à y entrevoir quelque chose d'autre. Une émotion semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle avait observé avec attention sa fille sagement endormie dans son petit lit à la maternité la submergea. Principal berceau de l'histoire, de la foi et de l'art, l'Égypte s'offrait à elle dans cette pauvreté sublime, afin de mieux lui voler son cœur.

Pendant leur escapade, une belle blonde avait regagné ses quartiers après une semaine de pèlerinage dans le Sinaï. En revenant de la buanderie où elle s'était occupée de la lessive, elle passa à côté de la jeep de location. Intriguée, elle interrogea Khepri qui courait dans la cour avec ses amis.

\- Hé gamin, c'est qui les visites du Padre ?

\- Oh Emma, tu es de retour, lança joyeusement l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu avais raison, elle est encore plus belle que sur tes dessins, au moins mille fois plus belle, non dix mille, même plus.

\- Qui ça Khepri, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben, d'elle. Il pointa quelqu'un dans son dos.

Emma se retourna et se figea. Celle qui incarnait à la fois son Égérie et sa Némésis se trouvait subitement à quelques pas dans le soleil couchant. Khepri avait raison, elle était belle, la première de toutes les plus belles qui avaient jamais foulé cette terre millénaire. La femme qui lui faisait face, s'arrêta à quelques mètres, la fixant tendrement avec son regard chocolat. Et maintenant ?

Jamais la blonde n'avait songé à la possibilité que la brune face le déplacement. Même là-haut au sommet de la montagne de Moïse elle avait imaginé que ce serait à elle de retourner en Italie si toutefois elle en trouverait un jour le courage.

Là c'était un peu comme si le réalisateur du film avait décidé de se détourner du script original, mettant toute l'histoire sans dessus dessous. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Emma totalement abasourdie par cette visite impromptue retrouva enfin un semblant de voix, mais le seul mot qui daigna passer la barrière de ses lèvres fut :

\- Regina.

* * *

 _1) Titulature de l'héritière du trône de Suède, comme le prince de Galles pour l'Angleterre._

 _2) Ce sont là les prénoms de Victoria à qui devrait revenir le trône suédois un jour. Une princesse que j'admire pour sa discrétion et sa simplicité, ainsi que pour son engagement pour plusieurs œuvres caritatives._

 _3) Aïda, opéra composé par Guiseppe Verdi pour l'inauguration du canal de Suez (1871), a la particularité de raconter une histoire d'amour entre une esclave éthiopienne et un général de l'armée égyptienne, alors que les deux nations sont en guerre. La marche triomphale est sans doute le morceau le plus connu de l'œuvre. Chant martial détourné par les partisans de l'unité italienne quelques années plus tard._

 _4) Résidence familiale des souverains de Suède au bord d'un petit lac en dehors de Stockholm._

 _5) Hans Christian Andersen, homme de lettres danois, a écrit les plus populaires des contes scandinaves, dont : La petite sirène, la petite fille aux allumettes et le vilain petit canard qui lui valurent une renommée mondiale_ _ _. Et à ne pas oublier: La Reine des neiges, conte phare de la saison 4 de Once upon a time.__

 _6) Principale siège du patriarche copte, abritant un institut théologique, ainsi qu'un archive dédié à la conservation des papyrus et des manuscrits religieux, le monastère moderne. Seuls soixante moines y vivent encore de manière permanente, pourtant la basilique Saint Mina construite au XX siècle peut accueillir plus de 2500 fidèles. Les ruines du premier monastère construit en l'an 309 après Jésus-Christ est aujourd'hui fermées au public. J'ai eu la chance de bénéficier du même passe-droit que Belle et Regina, je vous invite à admirer quelques photos sur le site de l'UNESCO, vous ne serez pas déçus._

* * *

 _ **TBC: Discussion houleuse et prises de risques.**_


	14. Retrouvailles

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **La barre des 100 commentaires franchie, je ne peux que vous remercier pour tous vos mots d'appréciations et d'encouragements, c'est juste grisant. Merci à** Not gonna die **pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils. Voici sans plus tarder le passage que vous attendiez tous.**_

* * *

 _Jamais la blonde n'avait songé à la possibilité que la brune face le déplacement. Même là-haut au sommet de la montagne de Moïse elle avait imaginé que ce serait à elle de retourner en Italie si toutefois elle en trouverait un jour le courage._

 _Là c'était un peu comme si le réalisateur du film avait décidé de se détourner du script original, mettant toute l'histoire sans dessus dessous. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Emma totalement abasourdie par cette visite impromptue retrouva enfin un semblant de voix, mais le seul mot qui daigna passer la barrière de ses lèvres fut :_

 _\- Regina._

* * *

Belle, sentant que les deux femmes avaient besoin d'intimité pour discuter, prit les deux enfants par la main, afin d'aller faire une activité avec eux. Marco conseilla Emma avec bienveillance d'emmener son amie dans sa chambre pour discuter.

Regina pénétra dans l'humble demeure de l'égyptologue. Il y avait un lit simple à gauche en entrant, quelques glossaires et romans sur une petite étagère au-dessus de lui. A droite une petite table, servant visiblement de bureau, sur laquelle s'étaient amassées des piles de paperasses, et contre le mur du fond une petite armoire avec un miroir fissuré sur chaque porte. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lucarne ronde en guise de fenêtre, permettant à peine à la lumière d'entrer.

En tant qu'héritière de la famille Médicis, Regina avait toujours connu le luxe, même si contrairement à Cora, elle n'en faisait pas étalage, aimant et profitant des belles choses, sans pour autant tomber dans les extrêmes. Cependant durant toutes ces années où elles avaient été amies, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'Emma puisse vivre dans une telle précarité. Pourtant elle aurait de le savoir, après tout ce n'était pas un secret que l'archéologie ne rapportait pas un sous, même Howard Carter (1) était mort miséreux, songea la brune honteusement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Regina ? L'arracha Emma à ses pensées.

\- A ton avis ? Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle, pas très à l'aise sur le choix des mots à faire devant le masque qu'Emma avait arboré.

\- J'ai essayé Regina, je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je pensais qu'avec les années ce serait plus facile, mais à croire que le temps rend la chose encore plus compliquée et douloureuse.

\- Alors tu prends la poudre d'escampette sans même te retourner, sans nous laisser une chance de nous expliquer, c'est ça la solution pour toi ? Commença à s'emporter Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis partie de gaîté de cœur ? J'ai tout tenté pour ne pas avoir à fuir encore, absolument tout, hormis peut-être de m'arracher le cœur à mains nues. Mais je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, ce que je ressens quand je suis en ta présence – et même sans cela – alors que toi tu ne partageras jamais mes sentiments.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! L'interrompit Regina en hurlant.

Son cri fit place à un long moment de silence, aucune d'elle sachant quoi dire après l'aveu de la brune.

\- Bien sûr que si, reprit Regina dans un murmure.

\- C'est le baiser, c'est ça ? Toi et moi savons que c'était juste un moment de faiblesse. Tu avais besoin d'être réconfortée après la mort de Daniel, et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, mais ça te passera avec le temps.

\- Pardon ? Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Juste une passade de femme endeuillée qui s'estompera dès que j'aurai pris un peu le dessus. Décidément, tu n'es qu'une idiote Swan ! S'emporta Regina.

\- Regina, je...

\- Tais-toi ! C'est mon tour de parler maintenant. Je n'ai pas traversé l'enfer de ces derniers jours et fait ce voyage interminable pour entendre tes idioties, je... et puis mince à la fin...

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, lorsque Regina attrapa subitement le pan de sa chemise pour l'attirer d'un coup sec contre elle, afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une fois revenue de sa surprise la blonde tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser la brune, mais celle-ci bien décidée de ne pas la laisser faire appuya encore plus fortement son baiser. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais déjà la langue de Regina était au contact de la sienne, lui signifiant clairement que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette passion exprimée avec violence eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Elle passa une main dans le dos de Regina et l'autre dans les cheveux foncés, afin de la plaquer encore plus contre son corps. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, s'épanchant dans un discours que leurs mots avaient été incapables d'exprimer. Ce ballet endiablé de leur langues dansant aux rythmes effrénés, chassa petit à petit la frustration accumulée durant des années.

Réalisant enfin la signification de tout ceci, les jambes d'Emma devinrent coton, et sans crier gare elles se dérobèrent sous son corps. Bien que quelques centimètres plus petite et légèrement plus frêle, Regina réagit à temps et soutint son poids jusqu'au lit dans lequel Emma se laissa choir avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Regina l'attira dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe, réalisant à son tour tout ce qu'Emma avait traversé et supporté seule des années durant. Évidemment qu'elle-même avait toujours su que ses sentiments envers sa meilleure amie étaient ambigus, bien qu'elle le démentait à chaque fois que Ruby l'insinuait, mais contrairement à Emma, elle avait eu Daniel, puis Victoria et à une moindre mesure son père, mais Emma n'avait eu personne pour prendre soin de son cœur.

Regina prit la résolution de ne plus jamais laisser Emma seule. Oh, elle savait qu'elles allaient encore se blesser, leurs caractères respectifs ne laissaient aucun doute à ce sujet, mais Regina se fit la promesse que même dans leurs combats futurs, elle ne laisserait pas Emma sombrer dans sa solitude que même l'adoption par Mary Margaret et David n'avait su combler.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda soudain l'objet de ses réflexions.

\- Au fait que j'aurais dû venir il y a des années.

Emma secoua la tête tout en caressant le bras de Regina avec nonchalance.

\- Non, sans cela tu n'aurais pas eu Victoria, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que tu sois privée de ta fille.

\- Nous l'aurions eue autrement, répondit Regina spontanément.

Emma se redressa afin de faire face à son amie. Instinctivement sa main vint caresser la joue de son amie avec douceur avant de rapprocher son visage tout en regardant Regina droit dans les yeux. Puis telle une plume, elle posa sa bouche sur ces lèvres tant désirées. Avec douceur sa langue traça les contours pourpres, puis leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans une infinie tendresse.

\- D'où ça vient ? Demanda l'égyptologue après un moment.

Regina haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi Emma faisait allusion.

\- La cicatrice, précisa la blonde en passant son pouce sur la dite cicatrice, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes.

\- Ma mère, sa bague, vint la réponse quelques baisers plus tard.

\- Cora ! Cette espèce de garce, mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle frappée ? Interrogea Emma, comprenant qu'une grande partie de l'histoire ayant conduit Regina en Égypte lui échappait encore.

\- Je lui ai dit quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, sourit Regina en lui saisissant la main : Nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

\- Mais...

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard, promis, mais pour l'heure nous avons besoin de manger quelque chose, assez d'émotions pour le moment.

\- D'habitude c'est moi l'estomac sur pattes, se mit à rire l'égyptologue, rapidement rejointe par son amie.

Le soleil était couché depuis deux heures au moins lorsqu'elles rejoignirent les autres sur la terrasse de l'institut où étaient généralement servis les repas pour le peu d'étudiants et les bénévoles, alors que les moines mangeaient entre eux dans un petit réfectoire situé face à leurs cellules.

Une tornade brune vint les accueillir, se jetant à la surprise de Regina dans les bras d'Emma.

\- Emma, je suis trop contente, tu m'as trop manqué ! Lança Victoria.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué gamine.

Emma maintint la fillette d'un seul bras contre son flanc, refusant de lâcher la main de Regina qu'elle tenait toujours, ce qui n'échappa pas à Belle qui, bien que ça la démangeait, s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contenta de leur passer les plats.

La table regorgeait des habituels mets qu'on mangeait dans cette partie du monde. Il y avait bien sûr la crème de pois chiches (houmous) et celle de sésame (tahina), ainsi que la purée de fèves (foul) pour accompagner leurs galettes de pain et falafels de légumes, appelés ici taameia.

La fillette, visiblement perdue, observa avec attention chaque geste de Khepri qui avait naturellement pris place à ses côtés. Il rompit son pain plat, contenant peu de mie, afin d'en tremper les morceaux dans les différentes préparations. Victoria l'imita et grimaça, découvrant des saveurs auxquelles elles n'était nullement habituée. Heureusement pour l'enfant, les saucisses de bœuf et d'agneau (kofta), ainsi que les légumes farcis de riz (mahshi) furent plus à son goût.

Emma sirotait tranquillement sa bière, alors que Regina n'avait pas touché à la sienne. La blonde se souvint alors que son amie détestait ce breuvage ayant vu le jour quatre millénaire plus tôt sur les rives du Nil. Elle se leva sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa compagne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.

Ce qu'elle fit à peine trois minutes plus tard, une bouteille de vin à la main.

\- Goûtez-moi ça les filles, au moins aussi bon que votre Chianti.

\- Rien n'égale le Chianti, rétorqua Regina, reconnaissant toutefois que le nectar servi s'en approchait. Ce qui en soit était déjà une victoire pour la cuvée spéciale faites à base de raisins cultivés dans le Ouadi Natroun.

\- Je vais me retirer pour ce soir, je suis très fatiguée et j'ai besoin de m'allonger, s'excusa Belle.

\- Oh, pas avant d'avoir essayer les baklavas (2) Belle, ce sont les meilleurs de tout le bassin méditerranéen.

\- J'en suis certaine, mais pas ce soir Emma, dit Belle en se levant de table, manquant de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'une douleur lancinante traversa son bras.

Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras forts de l'égyptologue qui se retourna inquiète vers Regina :

\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Et ne me dis pas « rien » Regina, je connais suffisamment bien ta mère pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais accordé de vacances à sa meilleure employée de maison pour qu'elle te suive en Égypte. Alors ? Insista Emma devant le silence des deux femmes.

\- Tata Belle s'est fait tirer dessus, répondit une voix enfantine.

\- Quoi ! Hurla Emma.

\- Tata ? Interrogea Belle surprise.

\- Bah, tu es l'amoureuse de ma tata Ruby non, alors tu es ma tata aussi, raisonna l'enfant.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit Belle émue.

\- Aidons Belle à regagner sa chambre et je te raconterai tout, finit par dire Regina, consciente qu'Emma était sur le point d'exploser.

Celle-ci souleva l'ancienne employée des Médicis et la porta jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été allouée par le père Marco le temps de leur séjour. Regina admira la force brute dégagée par son amie. Ses yeux remontèrent le long du corps tonique et musclé, la silhouette ainsi sculptée par les vents du désert et dorée par les rayons du Père des dieux lui apparut plus belle que jamais. Surprise par l'élan de désir qui traversa subitement ses reins, Regina se mordit la lèvre.

\- Alors, vous aimez ce que vous voyez Madame Mills ? la taquina Emma qui n'avait rien manqué du regard brûlant posé sur elle.

\- Beaucoup, hoqueta Regina, la bouche sèche.

Elles retournèrent auprès des enfants, afin de savourer le succulent dessert en leur compagnie, avant de les envoyer au lit, afin d'avoir enfin la possibilité de parler des jours ayant précédé la venue de Regina.

Emma eut du mal à ne pas couper la parole à son amie. Le maire de Florence et Cora avaient réveillé des envies de meurtres en elle, mais elle se retint pour ne pas faire encore plus de mal à la fille Médicis qui avait pris le risque que son univers s'effondre pour elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne voulais-tu plus venir, alors que visiblement Ruby avait trouvé une solution ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à subir le même calvaire que moi, avoua Regina penaud.

\- Tu ne penses donc pas que c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non je veux prendre ce risque ? Dit Emma avec un ton plus agressif qu'initialement voulu.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- N'as-tu pas décidé à ma place lorsque tu as refusé toute discussion, t'enfuyant comme une voleuse, alors que tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire, s'emporta à son tour Regina.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée, que tu sois blessée, et ton histoire montre bien que j'avais raison, haussa le ton à son tour Emma.

\- Quoi, mais j'hallucine. Tu aurais dû nous laisser une chance de nous expliquer. Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je veux pour ma vie Emma.

\- La preuve que non, tu défies ta mère et manques de te faire tuer par la même occasion. J'avais raison de partir, c'était pour te protéger.

\- Oui, ça je le sais maintenant, mais tu avais tort Emma, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tes parents, lui sourit Regina.

\- C'est pas vrai, dis-moi par pitié que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Paniqua subitement la blonde, s'agitant dans toute la pièce comme un lion en cage.

\- Calme-toi d'accord.

\- Que je me calme ?

\- On a leur bénédiction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Redemanda Emma de peur d'avoir mal compris la première fois.

\- Ils sont d'accord, disons sous réserve que je te rende heureuse, sinon ton père en vaillant chevalier qu'il est a promis de m'étriper.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Emma en songeant à l'incroyable révélation qui n'était autre que la cerise sur le gâteau de toutes les autres qu'elle avait eues cette dernière semaine.

Elle aurait largement le temps d'en parler avec Regina à un autre moment, mais là elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Aussi attira-t-elle Regina dans un nouvel échange de baisers : doux, langoureux et passionnés. Et c'est bien trop vite qu'elles eurent à se séparer, regagnant chacune leur chambre pour la nuit.

* * *

 _1) Célèbre archéologue qui a découvert la cache inviolée du pharaon Toutankhamon._

 _2) Pâtisserie à base de pâte feuilletée (33 feuilles pour rappeler les années de vie du Christ), de beurre, sucre, amandes et fruits, aromatisée à la fleur d'oranger ou à l'eau de roses._

* * *

 _ **TBC: L'univers d'Emma et un week-end à Alexandrie**_


	15. Week-end en Famille

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir aimé leurs retrouvailles. Désormais on va plonger ensemble dans une découverte de l'Égypte « romantique » et inattendue j'espère. Merci pour vos commentaires et les plus de 10'000 vues, ainsi qu'à** Not gonna die **toujours fidèle au poste.**_

* * *

 _\- Ils sont d'accord, disons sous réserve que je te rende heureuse, sinon ton père en vaillant chevalier qu'il est a promis de m'étriper._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Emma en songeant à l'incroyable révélation qui n'était autre que la cerise sur le gâteau de toutes les autres qu'elle avait eues cette dernière semaine._

 _Elle aurait largement le temps d'en parler avec Regina à un autre moment, mais là elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Aussi attira-t-elle Regina dans un nouvel échange de baisers : doux, langoureux et passionnés. Et c'est bien trop vite qu'elles eurent à se séparer, regagnant chacune leur chambre pour la nuit._

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Elle repoussa la moustiquaire, enfila rapidement un short et un débardeur avant de se précipiter dehors. Elle se gratta la nuque en arborant un immense sourire à la vue du quatre-quatre toujours garé devant le monastère, réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois-ci.

Heureuse, la crainte envolée, elle partit courir, faisant le tour du domaine, environ 3,2 kilomètres. Au dernier virage, elle manqua de renverser quelqu'un, l'attrapant juste à temps pour amortir sa chute :

\- Regardez où vous allez bon sang ! Il y a du sable partout maintenant, tempêta une voix si douce à son oreille.

\- Regina, sourit-elle amusée devant son amie qui tenta désespérément de dépoussiérer son pantalon blanc cassé subitement devenu beige.

\- Emma, toujours cette manie de surgir de nulle part en courant à ce que je vois.

La blonde l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer contre son corps, afin de l'embrasser.

\- Tu es toute collante, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Est-ce un ordre Majesté ? demanda l'égyptologue espiègle en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

\- Si tu continues, le Père Marco aura un scandale sur les bras.

\- Sans doute, sourit Emma en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Deux heures plus tard, Belle, Victoria, Regina admiraient le travail effectué par Emma depuis des mois.

\- C'est inouï, s'émerveilla Belle devant les couleurs qui habillaient le sable du désert.

Emma cueillit quelques dattes qu'elle tendit à la petite fille qui se régala. Regina écouta religieusement les explications techniques pour réaliser cette prouesse. Les pommiers de Sodome avec leurs petits fruits toxiques, mais utiles à la pharmacie locale étaient une espèce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, aussi posa-t-elle beaucoup de questions à l'une des femmes de la plantation. Emma s'employa à traduire, bien que le vocabulaire spécifique à la botanique lui échappa quelque peu, Regina eut l'air satisfaite. La palmeraie était magnifique, mais l'étendue du champ de cannes à sucre était encore plus impressionnante.

A la fin de la visite, Emma attrapa une magnifique rose de Sharon (1) blanche et la piqua sans un mot dans la chevelure de la belle brune.

\- Alors vous êtes prêtes ? interrogea Khepri en courant dans leur direction, après avoir jeté son cartable dans le hall d'entrée de l'institut.

\- Prête pour quoi ? lui répondit la fillette.

\- Tu ne leur as encore rien dit ? s'adressa-t-il à Emma sur un ton de léger reproche.

\- Pas vraiment eu le temps gamin, répondit-elle en se grattant la nuque visiblement embarrassée.

\- Mais dimanche, je dois retourner à l'école, si on part moins de deux jours, ça n'en vaudra pas la peine.

\- Mais le dimanche on va à l'église et non à l'école, n'est-ce pas maman ?

\- Pas ici ma puce, ici on y va le vendredi ou le samedi (2), précisa Regina. Alors où étions-nous supposés nous rendre ? Khepri ? reprit Regina devant le silence de l'égyptologue.

\- En week-end à Alexandrie votre Majesté.

Regina ne releva pas le titre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le garçon l'employait à son égard. Il n'était visiblement pas décidé à l'abandonner, alors à quoi bon le reprendre encore et encore, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y à Alexandrie ? s'immisça Belle dans la discussion.

Après un modeste repas, les cinq protagonistes parcoururent les routes du désert vers le nord, appréciant grandement la climatisation de la jeep de location.

Le soleil était déjà bas lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'hôtel quatre étoiles qu'Emma avait choisi pour l'occasion.

\- Waouh, s'écrièrent-ils tous en admirant le splendide hall où se mêlaient dorures et fontaines d'eau.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, sourit la blonde heureuse.

\- Mais Emma, c'est beaucoup trop luxueux, s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Emma est une habituée et bénéficie du tarif préférentiel, lança une femme blonde dans la quarantaine en venant à leur rencontre.

Elle embrassa chaleureusement l'égyptologue, ce qui déplut fortement à Regina, incapable de chasser la jalousie qui s'insinua en elle, lorsqu'elle songea à ce que pouvait signifier cet arrangement financier entre les deux femmes.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente Kathryn Nolan, directrice du Paradise Inn (3).

Belle lui tendit la main chaleureusement, alors que Regina se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Les enfants, si vous voulez encore profiter de la piscine, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Victoria et Khepri ne se firent pas prier et sortirent leurs maillots des sacs avant qu'ils ne furent confiés au bagagiste qui les porta vers les trois chambres retenues pour eux.

\- Cocktail maison pour tous je présume ?

Emma confirma, entraînant ses amies vers la cour intérieure de l'établissement, alors que Kathryn partit donner ses ordres.

En apercevant l'immense piscine entourée de palmiers, de transats et de fauteuils vintages, les exclamations se firent encore plus nombreuses. Khepri s'élança au pas de course et sauta pour y faire une bombe qui éclaboussa tout le monde au passage. Ceci fit beaucoup rire la petite Victoria, qui bien que plus craintive, rejoignit rapidement son compagnon de jeu dans l'eau.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop du bord chérie, rappelle-toi que tu ne sais pas encore bien nager, dit Regina en mère protectrice.

\- Si je sais, Emma m'a appris, répliqua son double miniature, tout en respectant la consigne.

Elles prirent place dans l'un des lounges proche des enfants en discutant de la beauté du lieu. Quelques instants plus tard, Kathryn revint avec les cocktails et prit place aux côtés d'Emma, en posant nonchalamment une main sur la cuisse de la blonde, ce qui perturba encore davantage Regina qui ne comprenait toujours pas le lien qui unissait les deux femmes.

\- Goûtez-moi ça les filles, c'est à base de liqueur de melon, sambuca (4) et jus de mangue, une vraie tuerie, s'enthousiasma l'égyptologue en avalant de suite une bonne gorgée.

Belle goûta et apprécia, alors que Regina, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, trempa à peine ses lèvres dans le verre. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'Emma serait aussi novice qu'elle dans cette relation, sans jamais imaginé que la blonde aurait déjà pu faire ses expériences avec une femme.

\- Alors comment va cette bonne vielle Ruby, toujours à collectionner ses conquêtes, ou quelqu'un a enfin réussi à la tenir en laisse ? demanda Kathryn lorsque le silence devint trop pesant.

\- Bah en fait, Belle est celle qui a enfin réussi ce petit miracle, répondit Emma à la place de la brunette visiblement gênée.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses Belle, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est juste que Ruby et moi on se connaît depuis l'école hôtelière, bien avant que je ne vienne m'installer en Alexandrie et qu'elle ne m'envoie son amie fouilleuse de sable ici présente, reprit leur hôtesse en continuant à se moquer gentiment de l'égyptologue.

\- Vous avez fait vos études avec Ruby ? interrogea Regina, subitement sortie de sa léthargie.

\- Parfaitement, un vrai numéro, soit on l'adorait, soit on la détestait, pas d'entre-deux possible avec cette rousse au cœur d'artichaut. Et s'il vous plaît, on est entre amies, alors dites-moi « tu » ou Kathy. Parce que si les compagnes de Ruby et de la collectionneuse de vielles pierres me vouvoient, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise et ça m'empêchera de continuer à taquiner Blondie, ce qui gâcherait grandement mon week-end en votre compagnie, répondit l'alexandrine aux origines londoniennes.

\- Emma vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Faut pas rêver non plus, aussi muette que ses momies en matière de sentiment, quoi que ça reste à vérifier, rigola-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Ce sont les nombreux croquis qu'elle a laissé traîner au fil des années. Je t'aurais reconnue entre mille Regina, tellement ses portraits sont précis. Vous voyant passer le seuil de mon établissement ensemble, j'ai tout de suite compris. Vous méritez vraiment d'être heureuses.

Regina aurait aimé en apprendre davantage sur ces mystérieux dessins, mais Victoria les interrompit en appelant Emma.

\- Emma, Emma, comment je dois faire avec les jambes, je sais avec les mains, mais plus pour les pieds ?

L'égyptologue s'approcha du bassin, sans se méfier de Khepri qui était sorti de l'eau dans son dos. A peine Emma se fut-elle accroupie au bord de la piscine pour expliquer les mouvements à la fillette, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser violemment. Surprise, elle ne put se rattraper et tomba tête la première dans les flots. Les enfants, fiers de leur coup, éclatèrent dans de grands rires, rapidement suivis par les adultes - les trois femmes et quelques touristes - présents sur la terrasse.

Regina, soudain toute angoisse envolée, ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire. Aussi Emma sortit d'un bond du bassin et l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Emma, je te préviens, si tu fais ça…

\- Quoi, tu me quittes ? On sait toutes les deux que c'est du flan. On est ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme, même pour ça.

Regina eut juste le temps de prendre une grosse bouffée d'air, avant de se retrouver sous l'eau, toujours fermement tenue dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'Emma oserait.

\- Mais…

Khepri ne trouvait plus ses mots, visiblement choqué qu'Emma ait osé entraîner sa Majesté dans leur plaisanterie.

Regina attrapa Emma pour la pousser une nouvelle fois sous l'eau. Emma déséquilibrée finit par boire la tasse, alors que Regina arrosa gaiement les enfants, ainsi que les deux femmes restées au sec. Rapidement une énorme bataille d'eau, mêlée de grands rires, s'installa entre le nouveau couple et les deux enfants, bien que Khepri eut encore du mal à se lâcher pleinement avec la brune.

\- A se demander qui sont les gamins ? lança Kathryn à Belle.

\- Carrément, mais ça fait plaisir à voir. Je me demande ce que diraient leurs parents s'ils pouvaient les voir ainsi, peut-être que Cora changerait d'avis ?

Belle secoua la tête en songeant à sa blessure : Non, quelqu'un capable de kidnapping et de tentative de meurtre sur sa propre famille, ne comprendrait jamais. Et Belle dans sa bonté d'âme naturelle, plaignit fortement la « duchesse » et son pantin de mari, pour qui elle avait eu tant de tendresse.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le dernier rayon enfoui dans la mer, Kathryn invita la drôle de famille à sortir et à regagner leurs chambres pour se doucher et se changer, avant de revenir pour le repas du soir.

Le repas reprit dans la même ambiance enjouée de l'après-midi et Regina s'interrogea beaucoup sur sa propre famille. Visiblement, à bien des égards, Emma avait eu une adolescence plus plaisante avec les Swan qu'elle-même. Bien que ses parents lui aient tout donné matériellement, elle constata, en entendant les anecdotes racontées par Emma et ses nouvelles amies, que sa mère l'avait rendue pauvre en amour et plus particulièrement dans ses exigences, interdisant trop souvent la plaisanterie à la maison.

Seul son père avait fait exception, s'adonnant de temps en temps à une farce ou autre, mais il avait cessé bien avant qu'elle ne rentre au secondaire. Henry « senior », c'est ainsi qu'elle se surprit à l'appeler dans sa tête, maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Khepri, lui manquait plus que jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour il les quitterait pour la rejoindre, même si ça voulait dire laisser son confort derrière lui. Regina pria silencieusement que quelqu'un lui en donne la force, tout en n'y croyant plus.

Lorsqu'on vint servir les desserts, la musique retentit dans la nuit et de splendides danseuses orientales firent leur apparition. Emma buvait son chocolat à la cannelle, alors que toutes les autres en étaient au café turc, en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Regina face aux tenues légères et transparentes des danseuses qui entamèrent leur sensuel ballet.

Visiblement l'une d'entre elles apprécia la belle brune et s'en approcha, de manière à ce que le mouvement des sept voiles frôla sa peau. La toscane apprécia la maîtrise et la fluidité des gestes, pourtant ses yeux noisettes se fixèrent instinctivement dans ceux émeraudes de sa blonde, ne voyant qu'elle tout le long du spectacle.

Il existait une telle connexion entre les deux femmes, que le reste du monde semblait inexistant, et son intensité était tellement palpable, que Belle et Kathryn en interrompirent leurs discussions, alors qu'elles revinrent vers leur table, après être parties coucher les enfants.

\- Tu devrais leur proposer de prendre les enfants avec toi, finit par lui glisser Kathryn à l'oreille.

\- Oh, mais je l'ai déjà fait, mais Emma n'a pas voulu, prétextant que c'était le week-end des enfants qu'elle avait promis à Khepri et que le reste pouvait attendre Assouan où nous nous rendons dimanche après avoir récupéré Ruby au Caire.

\- Je vois, Emma veut faire les choses en grand, sourit la patronne des lieux, alors que les danseuses se retirèrent.

Kathryn fit apporter une chicha (5) au goût pomme et elles terminèrent la soirée à la manière égyptienne : en fumant un peu à tour de rôle, tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

 _1) Variété d'hibiscus originaire du Proche-Orient._

 _2) Week-end dit « semi universel » qui concerne le Proche-Orient et la majorité des pays musulmans._

 _3) De son nom complet Paradise Inn Beach Resort Maamoura, je vous laisse admirer les photos sur internet._

 _4) Liqueur italienne à base d'anis étoilé, produite à Civitavecchia, province de Rome, depuis 1851._

 _5)Appelé aussi narguilé, grande pipe à eau populaire au Proche-Orient. Les tabacs utilisés peuvent être aromatisés à presque tout, les saveurs : pomme et opium étant les plus populaires en Égypte par exemple._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Une journée de plongée pas comme les autres**_


	16. Plongée sous-marine

_**Jnedje her ka (Je veux saluer ta face)**_

 _ **A toi qui me fais toujours autant sourire par tes commentaires, ainsi qu'à toi lecteur silencieux qui accueille mon histoire de semaine en semaine.**_

 _ **Raphi5930 : Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait judicieux d'ouvrir un compte, afin qu'on puisse te répondre directement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta fidélité. (Idem pour les autres Guests)**_

 _ **Il existe plus d'une centaine d'Alexandrie par le monde, dont une bonne vingtaine fondées par le Conquérant lui-même, mais aucune n'égale celle qui abritait jadis l'une des Sept Merveilles du Monde.**_

 _ **Ankh Wdja Seneb (Vie, Force, Santé) particulièrement à nos amis belges.**_

* * *

 _\- Oh, mais je l'ai déjà fait, mais Emma n'a pas voulu, prétextant que c'était le week-end des enfants qu'elle avait promis à Khepri et que le reste pouvait attendre Assouan où nous nous rendons dimanche après avoir récupéré Ruby au Caire._

 _\- Je vois, Emma veut faire les choses en grand, sourit la patronne des lieux, alors que les danseuses se retirèrent._

 _Kathryn fit apporter une chicha au goût pomme et elles terminèrent la soirée à la manière égyptienne : en fumant un peu à tour de rôle, tout en parlant de tout et de rien._

* * *

La mer était agitée ce matin là – les vagues venaient se briser contre la digue qui protégeait le port d'Alexandrie de l'ensablement. Les mouettes tournoyaient au-dessus de l'écume qui cachait en elle leur précieuse pitance.

Longeant la jetée menant au fort Qaitbay, Belle accompagnée de la petite famille admirait le littoral et ses vestiges d'autrefois. Victoria et Khepri couraient main dans la main en s'extasiant à chaque fois qu'un goéland plongeait dans les flots et remontait un poisson dans le bec.

Emma avait imité le garçon, profitant que les mœurs orientales différaient, et qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les femmes se prendre par la main. Regina caressait nonchalamment le dos de la main de l'égyptologue avec son pouce, ce qui lui valut maints sourires, voire de l'adoration de la belle blonde.

Le fort mamelouk impressionna autant par son architecture que par sa taille. Les enfants jouèrent un moment avec les canons dirigés vers la mer depuis un demi millénaire, avant d'admirer le musée consacré au Pharos.

\- Il était aussi haut que la tour de Pise ou le campanile alors ? Demanda la fillette.

\- En fait, aussi haut que les deux ensemble ma chérie, répondit Regina avec douceur.

\- Et on le voyait loin ? Interrogea Khepri à son tour.

\- Très loin, à plus de cinquante kilomètres. Comme d'ici jusqu'à la pointe au-dessus de Rosette ou de Florence à Sienne, précisa Emma pour chacun des enfants.

\- C'est bizarre, chez nous quand on allume, même un très grand feu, on ne le voit pas aussi loin, raisonna le garçon toujours avide d'apprendre lorsqu'il passait du temps avec l'égyptologue, alors qu'à l'école il passait pour un vrai cancre.

Emma sortit une lampe de poche de son sac en bandoulière et Belle lui fournit le second accessoire demandé. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart, dans une pièce moins éclairée, car abritant quelques trésors supportant mal la lumière. L'égyptologue plaça les enfants à quelques mètres d'elles, puis alluma sa torche sur le minimum d'intensité, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle plaça le petit miroir de poche autour. Les deux miroirs reflétait la lumière avec une intensité décuplée, ce qui impressionna autant Belle et Regina que les deux enfants.

\- C'est super, s'exclamèrent-ils une nouvelle fois en réitérant l'expérience à leur tour.

\- Dommage qu'un tremblement de terre l'a détruite, j'aurais bien voulu la voir cette grande tour qui guidait les bateaux, ajouta Victoria quelque peu triste.

\- Oh, mais vous allez la voir, lança Emma après avoir consulté sa montre.

Laissant le fort et le musée derrière eux, Emma les conduisit vers l'un des embarcadères situé le long de la digue. Là, les attendait un petit bateau de tourisme muni d'un fond de coque transparent.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente Killian qui sera notre capitaine pour la suite de la journée.

Les enfants grimpèrent rapidement à bord, s'extasiant à chaque poisson ou gros bloc de pierre qu'ils pouvaient distinguer dans l'eau, alors que Regina, nullement pressée de rencontrer le sex-friend de sa petite amie, prétexta avoir le mal de mer, afin d'échapper à la balade organisée par l'égyptologue.

\- Alors Amour, tout est à ta convenance ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix enjouée, alors qu'Emma inspectait le matériel de plongée qu'il lui avait dégoté.

\- Par contre Amour, je n'ai pas trouvé de bouteille pour la petite, parait que c'est trop dangereux à son âge.

\- Je sais Killian, j'ai prévu un autre coin pour Victoria, tuba et masque y seront amplement suffisants.

\- Tu m'indiqueras les coordonnées le moment venu Amour, en attendant je vous emmène le long du parcours officiel.

Le capitaine s'éloignant dans sa cabine, Emma leva les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de Regina. La méchante Reine était de retour, et Emma avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Quoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Regina secoua la tête en colère, avant de se diriger vers la poupe du navire qui quittait le port, sous le regard perdu de l'égyptologue.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle Belle.

\- Sérieusement Emma, hier Kathryn, aujourd'hui Killian.

\- Mais, il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Kathryn et j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Killian le lendemain de mon retour d'Italie.

\- Et bien, on ne dirait pas, avec ses « amour » par-ci et ses « amour » par là, répondit Belle à son tour remontée face à la naïveté de son amie.

Emma rejoignit Regina qui détourna la tête à l'instant même où elle s'assit à ses côtés?

\- As-tu donc si peu confiance en moi ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, afin de contenir tout le venin qui menaçait une nouvelle fois de s'insinuer en son être.

\- Tu avais promis, puis tu es partie, finit-elle néanmoins par répondre en tremblant.

Telle une flèche, les mots l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Elle pensait à tort que leur discussion dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tôt avait suffi à rassurer sa compagne. Elle avança sa main avec douceur vers le visage de Regina, afin de la mener à la regarder dans les yeux. La méchante Reine qui avait tant effrayé les ados et jeunes adultes qu'elles côtoyaient jadis, n'avait jamais inspiré la moindre crainte chez Emma, mais la blessure béante qu'elle vit en cet instant, le fit, d'autant plus qu'elle savait en être l'auteur.

\- Tu vois Khepri ? Il est le fils que Neal a eu avec une égyptienne rencontrée dans une taverne des bidonvilles du Caire. Je l'ai rendu responsable de notre rupture des années durant, mais en réalité il n'était que l'excuse que je cherchais si désespéramment pour mettre fin à nos fiançailles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma maman désirait tellement ce mariage, je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Mes parents ont tellement fait pour moi depuis le jour où ils m'ont sortie du cycle infernal des foyers et des familles d'accueil jusqu'à maintenant. Comment leur expliquer que jamais je n'aurais été heureuse avec Neal, ni quiconque d'ailleurs, si ce n'est avec toi : Toi, une femme, la plus belle d'entre toutes celles que je ne rencontrerai jamais, une femme d'affaires redoutable, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend et l'héritière d'une des plus prestigieuses familles européennes de surcroît.

\- Emma, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et qu'il faudra du temps pour rétablir la confiance, surtout que je vais encore me planter de temps en temps. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive entre nous, je t'ai toujours aimée Regina et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais autant les cieux sont vastes et les océans profonds, ce sera toi ou personne.

\- En gros, je n'ai pas le choix, réagit la brune sur un air de plaisanterie avant de ravir les lèvres de la blonde avec tendresse.

\- Amour, nous y sommes.

\- Merci Killian, et par pitié arrête avec ton surnom ridicule, il me fout un peu plus dans la panade à chaque fois que tu l'utilises.

\- Comme tu voudras Amour, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, alors que les deux femmes le fixaient, l'une furieuse et l'autre amusée, et pas forcément selon ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Quelques minutes après que le capitaine ait lancé l'ancre, Khepri, Regina et Emma avaient revêtu leurs combinaisons de plongée.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Pleurnicha la fillette.

\- Parce qu'ici on doit plonger trop profondément et tes petits poumons ne supporteraient pas le poids de l'eau. C'est pour la même raison que tata Belle ne peut pas venir, la pression de l'eau rouvrirait sa plaie pas encore totalement cicatrisée. Ensemble, vous allez nous suivre à travers la vitre, Killian va allumer des projecteurs pour une meilleure vision, car l'eau est beaucoup polluée, puis nous irons dans une autre crique moins profonde où tu pourras venir avec moi Victoria.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va voir là-dessous ? Interrogea Khepri tout excité pour sa première plongée avec oxygène.

\- Les ruines du Pharos, de l'ancienne bibliothèque et du palais de Cléopâtre.

\- Oh, la Reine qui est venue dans un tapis, s'émerveilla la fillette.

\- Celle qui est morte piquée par une vipère plutôt, répondit Khepri dégoûté.

\- Moi je préfère l'histoire du banquet et des perles, intervint Belle, suscitant immédiatement l'intérêt des deux enfants.

\- Quand la Reine Cléopâtre a rencontré la première fois le général romain Marc Antoine c'était lors d'un immense festin qu'elle avait fait préparer sur son bateau amiral. Il y avait tellement de plats différents et succulents que le général pensait qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un repas plus cher que cela dans tout l'empire. Alors la Reine a détaché le collier de perles qu'elle portait autour du cou et en a mis une dans son verre de vin avant de boire. (1) Plus tard ils sont tombés amoureux et on eu trois enfants ensemble.

Victoria s'émerveilla encore de l'histoire, alors que les plongeurs avaient quitté le navire. Belle lui raconta d'autres anecdotes sur la dernière reine d'Égypte, tout en observant la progression de ses amis.

Regina avait fait un peu de plongée en Sardaigne et dans le golfe de Sorrente étant plus jeune, mais rien ne l'avait préparée aux merveilles sous-marines que renfermait la baie d'Alexandrie.

Tenant Khepri par la main, les deux femmes se dirigeaient grâce à leurs palmes vers différents blocs de pierres. Certains impressionnaient juste par leur taille, d'autres portaient des ornements grecs, ainsi que des inscriptions hiéroglyphiques, témoins silencieux du mélange parfait des deux cultures sous le règne des Lagides (2). Puis ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des chevaux, des sphinx et d'autres statues représentant des animaux, sans oublier les bustes à l'effigie des différents souverains.

Khepri prit quelques clichés avec la caméra sous-marine que le capitaine lui avait confié, alors que Emma s'approcha d'une énorme statue représentant une femme coiffée du pschent (3). Elle ôta de sa main la mousse qui s'était attachée à la pierre, cachant le cartouche où figurait le nom de la souveraine.

Bien qu'elle ne reconnut pas encore tous les unilitères (4), Regina fut à même de reconnaître le nom qui y figurait : Kleopatrat. Le T final indiquant le féminin, se souvint-elle du petit cours que Emma leur avait fait la veille lors du souper à l'hôtel.

Quand ils remontèrent, Belle et Victoria les accueillirent avec un bon pique-nique offert par les soins du capitaine qui se joignit silencieusement à eux. Khepri montra fièrement les photos qu'il avait prises et ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec la nourriture.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Killian jeta l'ancre près des vestiges d'un port plus petit qui fut lui aussi englouti par les flots après un séisme. Quelques pierres étaient visibles juste sous la surface, ce qui indiquait une profondeur moindre, mais non sans danger. Bien des navires s'y étaient éventrés les jours de tempête.

Regina aida Emma à revêtir sa fille d'une combinaison en néoprène adaptée à sa petite taille, de palmes, d'un masque avec tuba et une ceinture moyennement lestée. L'égyptologue enseigna à la fillette comment respirer avec le tuba et elles descendirent dans l'eau.

\- Victoria, attends, prends ça, l'appela le garçon en lui tendant la caméra.

Emma l'accrocha à sa ceinture, promettant de la donner à Victoria dès qu'elles seraient sur place. Depuis son départ de Florence, la fillette avait fait d'énormes progrès et Emma n'eut pas réellement besoin d'intervenir pour l'aider dans sa flottaison.

Victoria peu habituée à garder la tête sous l'eau, trouva rapidement la manière de procéder, provoquant par moment la fermeture du tuba parce qu'elle plongeait trop bas. La première fois que l'air ne parvint plus à elle, elle prit peur, mais Emma l'aida immédiatement à remonter à la surface. Puis sous les conseils de la jeune femme, elle comprit qu'elle pouvait tenir un petit moment en apnée si elle voulait descendre un peu plus près pour mieux voir.

Victoria s'émerveilla des différentes couleurs des plantes aquatiques parfois très vives, des poissons clown cachés dans les anémones bien plus grandes que celles qu'elle avait vues dans les aquariums, ainsi que quelques étoiles des mers collées sur le bloc taillé par la main de l'homme, et même une méduse dont les filaments traînaient par là. Mais sous l'œil bienveillant et vigilant d'Emma, Victoria ne s'y blessa pas et put en faire une superbe photo. (5)

La fin de leur sortie en mer vint bien trop vite, mais il était temps de regagner la capitale pour y retrouver Ruby avant de prendre un vol interne en direction du sud du pays.

Regina fusilla Killian du regard pour la forme, alors qu'il appela Emma une énième fois « Amour », avant de serrer Kathryn dans ses bras en quittant l'hôtel sous le regard médusé de ses amies.

Ce que Belle et Emma ignoraient, c'est que les deux femmes avaient fait plus amplement connaissance le matin, Regina s'étant levée très tôt, incapable de dormir. Étrangement la florentine trouva une certaine affinité avec la londonienne après que la jalousie l'ait quittée et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Regina que Kathryn finirait par devenir rapidement l'une de ses plus proches amies.

* * *

 _1) Le nacre se dissout dans le vinaigre, le vin confirme ainsi l'authenticité de la perle._

 _2) Nom de famille de Ptolémée qui succéda à Alexandre le Grand sur le trône d'Égypte, père d'une dynastie qui régnera trois siècles durant sur la Vallée du Nil._

 _3) Double-couronne des souverains de Haute- (couronne blanche) et Basse-Égypte (couronne rouge)._

 _4) Hiéroglyphes représentants un son unique (31 symboles), appelés parfois à tort « alphabet ». La majorité des hiéroglyphes sont des bilitères (deux sons) ou des trilitères (trois sons)._

 _5) Les égouts de la ville arrivaient directement dans la baie d'Alexandrie jusqu'en 1992. Bien qu'elle fut classée patrimoine mondiale par l'UNESCO depuis, la faune et la flore n'ont pas encore réussi à prendre le dessus sur la pollution générée par la ville. Un musée sous-marin aurait dû ouvrir ses portes en 2012, afin de rendre les gens sensibles aux beautés archéologiques menacées par les produits toxiques qu'on y déverse, mais le printemps arabe retarda le projet à une date ultérieure, inconnue à ce jour._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Retrouvailles de Belle et Ruby sous le regard bienveillant de la déesse Isis.**_

* * *

 _ **En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes de Pâques.**_


	17. La Bénédiction d'Isis

_**Ô Assouan, ma si précieuse perle nubienne**_

 _ **Que les dieux fassent que je te revienne**_

 _ **Dans cette vie où dans la mort**_

 _ **Je t'aimerai toujours et encore**_

* * *

 _Ce que Belle et Emma ignoraient, c'est que les deux femmes avaient fait plus amplement connaissance le matin, Regina s'étant levée très tôt, incapable de dormir. Étrangement la florentine trouva une certaine affinité avec la londonienne après que la jalousie l'ait quittée et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Regina que Kathryn finirait par devenir rapidement l'une de ses plus proches amies._

Il en avait bercé des amoureux à son bord : Des couples aussi nombreux que les étoiles dans le ciel, venus des quatre coins de la planète, de toutes langues et de toutes tribus. De ceux qui venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et d'autres dont la chevelure semblable à l'amandier fleuri faisait oublier leur date de mariage, comme si passé un certain temps, l'amour frôlait simplement l'éternité et qu'il devenait absurde de vouloir le quantifier en années.

Chaque jour, il les emmenait d'Isis Island aux îles d'Éléphantine et de Kitchener, les déposant sur les rives désertiques de l'ouest ou le long d'un des nombreux débarcadères de la cité à l'est. Des générations durant sa famille avait navigué sur le dieu fleuve, dont le visage unique qu'il arborait en contre-bas de la première cataracte (1) le séduisait, comme le faisait sa femme, d'une manière renouvelée de jour en jour.

Justement, des femmes, des très belles femmes étaient montées à son bord pour la journée. La blonde l'avait demandé spécialement, car elle avait gardé un bon souvenir de son guide nubien à la felouque assemblée à l'ancienne avec sa coque en bois et sa grande voile en trapèze.

« Sekhmet (2) en larmes » c'est ainsi qu'il avait surnommé l'égyptologue à la crinière dorée, car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait constamment les yeux voilés de tristesse. Combien de fois leurs chemins s'étaient-ils croisés, il n'avait pas compté, mais en l'observant là, du coin de l'œil, se laissant bercer par le mouvement bienveillant du Nil dans les bras de son amie à l'effigie des femmes pharaons, elle lui apparut pour la première fois sereine et totalement apaisée.

A leurs côtés deux autres femmes, toutes aussi belles, mais de façon différente. La brunette ressemblait à un ange, alors que son vis-à-vis était son exact opposé, chevelure rouge carmin au look détonnant dans cette contrée du globe, sans oublier qu'elle ne cherchait pas à esquiver son regard lorsqu'elle embrassait sa compagne à pleine bouche, contrairement à la lionne et son élue.

Toute son éducation, ainsi que les lois régissant son pays auraient dû, face à pareille exhibition, susciter du dégoût en lui. Pourtant, il n'y vit que ce qu'il voyait toujours, de l'amour, de la passion, de la magie créant une seule âme à partir de deux entités, comme si ces anciens lieux dédiés à Khnoum le Créateur et à Isis la Mère et Amante étaient toujours encore imprégnés de leur présence.

Cependant, en homme vertueux qu'il était, le spectacle ne le laissait pas indifférent, aussi se détourna-t-il en appelant la fillette à ses côtés, afin de lui apprendre à naviguer, laissant ainsi plus d'intimité aux deux couples le temps de la traversée.

Emma se nicha encore plus contre l'épaule de Regina qui scrutait émerveillée la vaste étendue d'eau donnant vie au désert. L'égyptologue jouait nonchalamment avec ses cheveux ébènes et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour ravir ces lèvres fines qui lui souriaient. La blonde quémanda de suite l'accès à sa bouche et les saveurs vanille et pomme se mêlèrent dans la subtilité d'un grand dessert.

Pendant ce temps, Victoria tenait la barre comme Kémi (3) le lui avait montré, alors que le nubien cherchait le meilleur endroit où accoster, comme il n'y avait pas de pontons du côté du désert, car le sable aurait rapidement endommagé toute construction, sans oublier qu'il modelait la rive de manière nouvelle à chaque tempête. A quelques mètres de la côte, il sauta dans l'eau et tira la felouque jusqu'à ce que l'avant se prenne dans le sable pour ne plus bouger, puis il appela les deux couples et l'enfant pour qu'elles débarquent.

A peine furent-elles à terre qu'une caravane les rejoignit.

\- Oh, des chameaux ! S'écria la fillette.

\- C'est bien la peine que je t'emmène au zoo moi, lança Ruby en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Je veux dire des dromadaires, se corrigea Victoria d'elle-même.

Belle s'approcha de ces étranges créatures qui s'étaient déjà couchées sur le sol, habituées à transporter les touristes dans les grandes scelles colorées attachées sur leurs dos.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu songes réellement à me faire monter là-dessus Emma ? Rugit la rousse.

\- A moins que tu ne préfères marcher sous ce soleil de plomb, si.

Malgré ses talents de cavalière, Regina appréhendait tout autant la ballade sur cette étrange monture qui marchait à l'amble, les secouant comme de vulgaires pruniers. Quant à Victoria, elle était toute guillerette, regrettant toutefois l'absence de Khepri, resté coincé sur les bancs d'école à Abu Mena. Elle pensa aussi à son Poney Timpany resté en Italie, mais elle faisait confiance à son grand-père pour en prendre soin comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Après avoir admiré les vestiges du monastère Saint Syméon, elles regagnèrent la merveille de la rive ouest : Le mausolée d'Aga Khan III, chef spirituel des ismaélites. Inspirée par l'architecture fatimides, sa structure sobre et élégante dans son utilisation du granit rose, puisé dans les mêmes carrières que l'obélisque inachevé d'Hatchepsout, ne laissa personne indifférent.

Elles descendirent silencieusement de leurs montures, tout en admirant la vaste étendue de la Vallée du Nil, de ses nombreuses îles, la cité moderne en face et l'immense barrage au sud.

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas eu, comme moi, le bonheur de tomber sous le charme de l'Égypte, auront peine à comprendre ce que je ressentis. Si j'ajoute que j'y avais débarqué par une merveilleuse matinée d'hiver, ai-je besoin de dire que l'Égypte me prit le cœur et que par la suite j'y retournai aussi souvent que je le pouvais? Il y a dans le charme d'Égypte quelque chose d'unique. La calme immensité de son ciel, l'extraordinaire pureté de sa lumière, la gloire de ses couchers de soleil, de ses nuits constellées d'étoiles, les splendides vestiges d'un merveilleux passé, cita l'égyptologue de mémoire. (4)

Le sarcophage blanc en marbre de Carrare était décoré en lettres dorées de La Fatiha, première sourate du Coran et sur le sol une plaque commémorative rappelant les mots de l'imam à propos de son épouse, une française : Si un mariage idéal est celui où règnent une union totale et une parfaite compréhension, sur le plan spirituel, moral et affectif, alors je puis dire que tel est le nôtre. Il m'a enfin été donné d'atteindre avec elle ce havre merveilleux qu'est une totale union d'âme et d'esprit. (4)

\- Ça fait quarante ans qu'elle vient y déposer chaque jour une rose rouge, expliqua Emma totalement sous le charme du lieu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu aimes autant les roses ? Questionna Victoria.

\- En partie oui, en Perse on ne leur a jamais donné de nom, tellement elles sont sacrées.

\- Alors comment on les appelle ?

\- Simplement la fleur, car elles représentent à elles seules toutes les autres.

Emma embrassa la fillette sur le front, avant que celle-ci ne regagne l'extérieur en compagnie de ses tantes, la laissant un instant seule avec Regina. Celle-ci l'attira dans une forte étreinte, le regard plein de douceur.

\- Je t'aime.

Emma ne s'y attendant pas resta comme paralysée, alors qu'une douce chaleur remonta le long de son épine dorsale pour venir englober son cœur dans son infinie tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, répéta la brune, craignant que l'égyptologue n'ait pas entendu la première fois.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, vint la réponse presque instantanée cette fois-ci.

Une lueur différente apparut soudainement dans le regard noisette, alors que les émeraudes firent place à deux onyx (5), leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leurs cages thoraciques, leurs souffles coupés, avides de partager le peu d'air dans un énième baiser. Elles étaient seules au monde.

\- Hum, hum, désolé de vous déranger mesdames, mais si vous voulez avoir le temps de manger sur l'île avant de regagner le lac, faudrait pas tarder, vint les interrompre Kémi, le visage encore plus pourpre que les leurs.

\- Plus tard, chuchota Regina à l'oreille de sa blonde, avant de se reculer.

\- Promis ? Demanda Emma peu encline à quitter les bras de la femme qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie.

\- Promis, accentua la brune plein de sous-entendus qui n'aidèrent pas la blonde à refréner ses ardeurs.

Elles s'accordèrent une longue pause sur l'île Kitchener où elles purent admirer une flore riche et variée, ainsi que de nombreux oiseaux dont des ibis de toutes les couleurs. En fin d'après-midi, elles changèrent d'embarcation, abandonnant la felouque pour une petit bateau à moteur, afin de naviguer sur l'autre flanc du barrage.

Le lac Nasser offrait un tout autre paysage avec ses larges bras défiant les dunes de sables qui l'entouraient, il imposait, bien que contesté lors de sa création, par sa puissance et sa majesté rendue à l'Égypte contemporaine. Les contours de l'île pointant à l'horizon attirèrent leurs regards. Comme hypnotisée, elles furent envoûtées par la Magicienne qui avait donné vie à ce temple qui se détachait peu à peu des vastes flots.

\- C'est magnifique, s'exclama Ruby, surprenant tout le monde.

Elle qui habituellement restait indifférente devant les « vieilles pierres » comme elle appelait généralement les sites touristiques, s'extasia à chaque détail de la construction qui recouvrait l'île dans toute sa longueur. Ses colonnes coiffées de chapiteaux à feuilles de palmier et d'autres à effigie de la déesse Hathor, reconnaissable par ses cornes de vaches, surprenaient par la finesse d'exécution des artisans. Le premier pylône sur lequel on distinguait de très loin : Le pharaon apportant des offrandes aux divinités, ainsi que Horus triomphant de ses ennemis. Le pylône arrière était dédié à la grande Cléopâtre nourrissant son fils qu'elle avait eu avec César. Un temple plus petit construit par l'empereur Hadrien et le kiosque de Trajan où l'on célébrait de nombreuse fêtes jusqu'au sixième siècle de notre ère vinrent compléter l'extraordinaire tableau.

Kémi laissa les femmes à leur contemplation près du nilomètre qui servait jadis à mesurer la crue du Nil, afin de prédire la quantité des récoltes à venir, permettant ainsi de remédier rapidement à une éventuelle famine ou à des inondations susceptibles de devenir critiques pour les plantations.

Les deux couples se séparèrent le temps de la visite. Emma fit découvrir à Regina et Victoria les vastes étendues de lotus si emblématiques du lieu.

\- En égyptien leur nom se prononce Nen-nefer (nénuphars) « les plus belles », en souvenir des deux sœurs Isis et Nephtys – la maîtresse de maison - , mais aussi pour toutes les femmes de manière générale, expliqua l'égyptologue avec déférence.

\- Un peu comme maman et toi lorsque vous êtes ensemble, juste, les plus belles, constata la fillette avec simplicité, avant de tenter d'attraper une grenouille qui se cachait sous les pétales roses d'une des fleurs.

De leur côté, Belle et Ruby s'étaient arrêtées au kiosque de Trajan baignant dans les flammes du soleil couchant. Ruby n'avait pas lâché la main de son amante depuis qu'elles avaient débarqué sur l'île Anguilka où fut reconstruit pierre par pierre le temple d'Isis, menacé par les eaux du lac, initialement construit trois cent mètres plus bas.

Belle s'assit entre deux piliers, alors que Ruby passa sa main libre dans les cheveux, cherchant visiblement ses mots, avant de venir s'agenouiller aux pieds de sa compagne.

\- Belle, tu es l'unique, ma bien-aimée sans égale. Isisnofret, toi, la plus belle femme au monde, semblable à l'étoile brillante de l'an nouveau. Ta grâce illumine mon quotidien, et ta peau étincelante rayonne dans la nuit. Tes yeux reflètent une image de moi que je ne mérite pas, moi dont la fidélité laisse tant à désirer, pourtant ta bouche prononce à mon égard des paroles que je n'osais espérer. Ta poitrine est éclatante comme les rayons de Râ et ta chevelure est ornée de lapis véritable. La douceur de ta peau surpasse la peau d'or des dieux et tes mains posées sur mon corps sont semblables aux calices des lotus. Tes reins sont alanguis, tes hanches et tes jambes défendent la beauté. Ta démarche est pleine de noblesse, lorsque tu poses tes pieds sur la terre, l'univers entier proclame ta candeur. Hommes et Femmes se retournent sur ton passage et quiconque est salué par toi se retrouve rempli de joie, comme s'il était la personne la plus importante sur la terre. Lorsque tu sors pour venir à ma rencontre, tout mon être tremble d'allégresse, car tu es celle dont le baiser me prend le cœur. Ces derniers jours passés loin de toi ont abattu mon âme comme jamais, au point d'en oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Te perdre serait pire que la mort. Les remèdes des médecins ne me satisfont pas, car ils ne décèlent point ma maladie et les incantations des magiciens restent sans réponse. Mais lorsqu'on me dit : « Regarde, la voici », je renais à la vie. Ton nom Isisnofret est mon réconfort. Tes mots d'amour retiennent mon cœur à la vie. Toi, ma bien-aimée, tu es meilleure pour moi que les remèdes ou les formules magiques. Ta venue est une amulette qui me protège des démons, lorsque je pose mes yeux sur toi, je reviens à la santé et mon corps redevient jeune. Lorsque tu parles, je deviens forte et quand je te prends dans mes bras, tu écartes de moi le mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir, mais ce que j'ai, ce que je suis, je te le donne. Belle, accepterais-tu d'unir ta vie à la mienne, afin que nous ne soyons plus jamais séparées ? (6)

\- Isisnofret ? Questionna la brunette émue.

\- Emma m'a expliqué que cela signifie Isis la belle, ce qui a donné plus tard Isabelle, répondit Ruby visiblement décontenancé par l'absence de réponse à sa demande.

Alors que la rousse se releva totalement perdue, Belle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de répondre, s'étant égarée dans ses rêveries suscitées par l'extraordinaire déclaration de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, répéta Belle, alors que sa louve la souleva dans une puissante étreinte pour la faire tournoyer, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Un baiser à la fois doux et passionné pour sceller leur promesse d'une vie conjointe qui promettait d'être tout sauf reposante, mais qui signifiait le vrai bonheur pour toutes les deux.

* * *

 _1) Six rapides ou « chutes d'eaux » accompagnent le long périple du Nil, de l'Éthiopie à la mer Méditerranée en passant par le Soudan. La première se trouvant à Assouan, elle offrait le relief topographique rêvé pour y ériger un barrage hydraulique, permettant d'approvisionner toute l'Égypte en électricité._

 _2) Déesse à tête de lionne, dont la légende raconte qu'elle fut envoyée par Ra pour punir les humains pour avoir renié leurs dieux. Se repentant du massacre qu'elle avait perpétré, elle pleura et ses larmes se transformèrent en un essaim d'abeilles, symbole de la royauté._

 _3) Diminutif de Kemet, la Terre Noire rappelant le limon fertile apporté par les eaux du Nil, l'un des noms que les anciens donnaient à leur pays._

 _4) Aga Khan, "Mémoires", éd. Albin Michel, 1955. Ce Mausolée incarne un peu le « Taj Mahal » égyptien._

 _5) Agate noire, pierre fine à base de quartz et de ses dérivés._

 _6) Inspiré des chants d'amour de l'Égypte ancienne_

* * *

 _ **TBC : Soirée romantique et plus si affinités... ou le défi de l'écrivain... c'est selon...**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à**_ _Not gonna die_ _ **pour les corrections et à vous tous pour vos commentaires dont je suis si friande.**_


	18. Old Cataract

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires et pour les conseils de ma beta-lectrice. C'est une première, alors soyez indulgents avec moi.**_

 _ **Avertissement : Lecture au bureau fortement déconseillée, à vos risques et périls ;-)**_

* * *

 _\- Oui, répéta Belle, alors que sa louve la souleva dans une puissante étreinte pour la faire tournoyer, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Un baiser à la fois doux et passionné pour sceller leur promesse d'une vie conjointe qui promettait d'être tout sauf reposante, mais qui signifiait le vrai bonheur pour toutes les deux._

* * *

Ruby avait imaginé ce moment des jours durant lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule en Italie, réalisant pleinement ce que Belle signifiait réellement pour elle, et combien la vie avait été clémente en épargnant son aimée après cette course-poursuite qui aurait dû lui être fatale.

Mais la beauté du site de Philae lui avait fait oublié tout projet de dîner aux chandelles, jugeant plus approprié de se lancer ici, sans tenue affriolante et même sans bague. Un moment magique et inoubliable, comme seule la Maîtresse du lieu aurait pu le leur accorder.

Ruby, serrant Belle dans ses bras, rêvassait toujours lorsque Kémi les déposa à Isis Island où se trouvait leur hôtel.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va les filles ? Demanda Emma inquiète de devoir reporter ses projets.

\- Disons qu'on vient de se fiancer, du moins je crois, répondit timidement Belle devant le silence manifeste de sa compagne.

\- Bordel de merde ! Ne put retenir l'égyptologue s'attendant à tout sauf à cela.

\- Félicitations, dirent les autres avant de venir embrasser les deux femmes.

Kemi leur glissa une phrase dans la langue de ses ancêtres, avant de les étreindre à son tour.

\- Emma, il conviendrait de remettre notre tête-à-tête, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sans doute, vint la réponse évasive et profondément emplie de déception.

\- Il n'en est absolument pas question, intervint enfin Ruby, Victoria et nous allons nous goinfrer de glaces, de baklava et d'autres sucreries devant des Disney comme prévu. Et interdiction de revenir avant Rê-Horakthy (l'aube) suis-je claire, ajouta Ruby plein de sous-entendus et très fière d'elle.

Deux heures plus tard, Kémi dirigea sa felouque sur les eaux noires du Nil, avec à son bord Hatchepsout et Senenmout au féminin, comme il les surnommait pour lui-même.

Regina avait revêtu pour l'occasion une longue robe rouge moulante, laissant une épaule dénudée, et avait rehaussé sa chevelure brune en un chignon à la grecque. Quant à Emma, elle avait choisi une tunique en voile de lin blanc presque transparent et un sarouel assorti, alors qu'un foulard bleu saphir était savamment noué en turban autour de sa chevelure blonde et qu'un grand scarabée en lapis-lazuli et en or recouvrait sa poitrine.

\- Wouah, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec Ankhsenamon (1) en personne, s'exclama Regina, alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Et moi avec la déesse Vénus, lui sourit Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Celle de Vélasquez (2) alors, disons pas encore, euh, pas tout à fait, se corrigea rapidement Regina embarrassée tout en espérant que les lacunes de l'égyptologue en Histoire de l'Art concernent également cette œuvre.

« Pas encore » Emma sourit en visualisant le tableau de mémoire, avant de ravir les lèvres de Regina dans un baiser langoureux et plein de promesses pour leur soirée à venir.

Longeant une nouvelle fois la majestueuse île d'Éléphantine, Regina songea à ce que devait être la vie au temps du Nouvel Empire, alors qu'elle se remémorait les noms de ces Reines plus mythiques les unes que les autres : Ahhotep, Tiyi, Nefertiti, Touy, Ankhsenamon, Nefertari et Isisnofret, sans oublier celles qui avaient osé prendre le titre de « Taureau puissant, aimée de Maât, fondateur de l'Égypte soumettant les pays étrangers, l'Horus vivant sur terre » Hatchepsout et Taousert.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais accepté un emploi dans un musée ou de guide à plein temps ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin du soleil, du désert et de l'odeur du Nil pour survivre.

La réponse ne surprit nullement la florentine qui connaissait l'attachement profond de son amie à cette terre. «Avait-elle le droit de priver l'égyptologue de tout ceci ? » s'insinua le doute en elle, parfaitement consciente que leur couple représentait un énorme risque pour elles-mêmes, mais surtout pour sa fille dans cette terre qui leur serait hostile, mais qui représentait tout pour Emma.

\- Pour survivre, pour vivre c'est de tout autre chose dont j'ai besoin, précisa l'égyptologue parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de celle qu'elle semblait connaître mieux qu'elle-même.

Regina se redressa pour mieux admirer la rive Est dont les lumières révélèrent un épatant palace à la façade marron et blanche respectant parfaitement les canons de l'architecture victorienne à ses yeux. Majestueusement dressé sur un banc de roche en granit rose, l'hôtel le plus mythique d'Assouan s'apprêtait à les accueillir.

\- Mesdames, le Old Cataract. Je repasse vous prendre à minuit, en attendant je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, dit Kémi en tenant la main de Regina pour l'aider à regagner la terre ferme.

Regina ne savait plus où regarder, tout témoignait d'un croisement parfait entre luxe à l'oriental et charme britannique. Elles remontèrent main dans la main la promenade des présidents qu'on nommait ainsi à cause des nombreux chefs d'État qui y avait résidé. Winston Churchill était connu pour s'y être adonné à la peinture, dressant son chevalet sur la terrasse de la suite portant désormais son nom, et qui donnait une vue unique sur les îles et le désert de Nubie.

Les jardins et l'allée flanquée de palmiers et de sphinx traversés, elles pénétrèrent émerveillées dans l'établissement de marbres et de boiseries conçu par Thomas Cook. Emma la conduisit vers le bar datant du roi Farouk, aménagé façon club londonien aux fauteuils moelleux et lumière douce, où elles furent accueillies avec un kir royal et des amuses-bouches du chef triplement étoilé.

\- Mon Dieu Emma, c'est... je n'ai pas de mot... on dirait le paradis.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, rayonna l'égyptologue devant la joie manifeste de sa compagne.

\- C'est ici qu'Agatha Christie a écrit « Mort sur le Nil » n'est-ce pas ? Attends que je me souvienne, c'était en 1933.

\- Je vois que tes petites cellules grises n'ont rien perdu de leur vivacité, plaisanta l'égyptologue en citant le fameux détective belge dont les enquêtes avaient agrémenté leurs lectures d'adolescentes.

Elles évoquèrent en riant les fiançailles subites de leurs amies, regrettant d'avoir manqué la demande de Ruby, l'imaginant genou à terre, alors qu'elles admiraient la flore de l'île. Au moins la réaction de Victoria à propos de leur couple avait été positive, même si l'enfant ne réalisait évidemment pas encore toutes les implications que cela signifierait pour leur vie future.

\- Mesdames, la cuisine est ouverte et le chef vous invite à sa table dès que vous le souhaitez, vint leur annoncer l'homme qui les avait servies plus tôt.

\- Merci, répondirent-elles en chœur avant de regagner quelques minutes plus tard les anciens ascenseurs en bois qui s'ouvrirent à l'étage sur le grand restaurant en forme de cathédrale de bois et de marbre, doté d'un dôme lumineux de vingt-sept mètres de haut, inspiré des chefs-d'œuvre de l'architecture byzantine. Arcades mauresques, lustres rouges rubis, tapis persans et mobilier sculpté à la main vinrent parfaire le décor sorti tout droit des contes orientaux.

\- On dirait une mosquée, commenta Regina une nouvelle fois subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle était amenée à voir en ces lieux.

Le second concerto pour piano de Tchaïkovski retentit comme à l'accoutumé pour accueillir la centaine de convives qui avaient eu la chance d'obtenir une table pour la soirée. La cuisine française du chef composée d'un salade de homard et de poissons du Nil, d'un foie gras poêlé aux pommes et sa garniture, enchanta leurs papilles et leurs sens.

Elles se régalèrent, autant des mets que de la simple présence de l'autre. Emma avait enroulé ses doigts autour des siens vers la fin de l'entrée, et Regina ne les avait pas retirés depuis, caressant de temps en temps la main de la blonde de son pouce, alors que leurs yeux amoureux ne se quittaient que pour admirer les plats servis, avant de se retrouver aussitôt.

Le musicien attitrés de l'hôtel s'assirent derrière le magnifique piano à queue de concert invitant dès les premières notes l'assemblée à la danse. Les grandes robes et les smokings de certains convives prouvaient qu'ici l'atmosphère post-coloniale était restée intacte et que l'étiquette victorienne y était toujours d'actualité.

Au bout de deux morceaux, Emma n'y tint plus. Après tout, elles étaient dans un contexte européen, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

\- Si Madame voulait me faire l'honneur d'une danse.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Regina saisit le bras de sa cavalière qui l'emmenait vers la piste déjà bien occupée. Emma, profondément troublée par la beauté de Regina, posa ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches de celle-ci, alors qu'elles se laissèrent entraîner par une première valse, idéale pour s'habituer l'une à l'autre. La florentine s'abandonna à la direction de l'égyptologue qui retrouva rapidement ses marques, bien qu'elle n'avait plus fouler les planches depuis le bal de promotion.

Le pianiste enchaîna avec un tango argentin très enjoué. Emma resserra leurs corps pour permettre plus de fluidité dans la transmission de leurs mouvements. Les bras de la blonde était tellement sécurisant, malgré la vélocité de la danse latine, que Regina se laissa totalement aller, anticipant sans problème les figures amorcées par sa partenaire. Quelques mesures avaient suffi pour être totalement en phase, comme si elles avaient partagé ce rythme enjoué toute leur vie.

Emma laissa libre court à son imagination pour une improvisation totale que Regina embrassa de tout son être. Le pied de la blonde fit glisser les hauts talons de la brune sur le sol à un rythme infernal, la repoussant pour mieux la réceptionner dans ses bras, enchaînant tours et rotations vers une posture de plus en plus enlacée.

\- C'est fou, j'ai la tête qui tourne, alors que je n'ai pas même fini mon Chianti, lui glissa Regina à l'oreille alors que leur danse prenait des proportions de sensualité inouïes.

Leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, transmettant comme une décharge électrique à tout leur être, collées à la hauteur de leurs fronts, des leurs bassins et de leurs jambes, avant d'être séparées une nouvelle fois violemment par le changement mélodique, ne gardant comme seul lien leur regard totalement accaparé par celui de l'autre. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, elles restèrent enlacées, sans la moindre envie de bouger, ni de se détacher l'une de l'autre. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus court avant de se mêler à leur tour.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était juste plus fort que moi.

\- Plus fort que tout, reprit Regina, espérant malgré tout que leur baiser sulfureux avait échappé à la foule.

Elles renoncèrent au dessert, sautant dans le premier bateau à moteur pouvant les emmener à Isis Island, oubliant presque d'avertir Kémi de ne pas venir.

Pas certaines que leur nouveau capitaine soit aussi compréhensive que Kémi, elles se firent violence pour rester éloignées l'une de l'autre, alors que leurs entrailles menaçaient de s'embraser spontanément.

La traversée dura une éternité, comme si elles devaient franchir le Douat (3) encore et encore. Quant enfin elles retrouvèrent la terre ferme, elles amorcèrent une course effrénée manquant de bousculer des touristes dans le hall. Même les ascenseurs semblaient s'être ligués contre elles en étant bondés.

Enfin le dos de Regina entra en collision avec la porte d'une chambre, celle d'Emma, la sienne, ça n'avait aucune importance. Les lèvres de la blonde s'empressèrent de reprendre possession des siennes lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Regina arracha le turban afin de plonger sa main dans les mèches blondes, alors que de l'autre elle saisit Emma par la nuque, afin d'intensifier leur baiser fiévreux générant des frissons le long de leurs épines dorsales qui se rependirent dans tous leurs corps.

Se séparant le temps de retrouver leur souffle, Emma en profita pour retourner son égérie, afin de s'attaquer à son épaule dénudée, avant que ses lèvres brûlantes ne remontent vers son cou, avant de jouer un peu avec le lobe si appétissant. Une main vint enserrer la taille de Regina, alors que l'autre fit glisser la bretelle qui maintenait son bustier en place, dévoilant son dos, ainsi que l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

\- Es-tu sûre ? Demanda Emma dans une fraction de seconde de lucidité.

Incapable de lui répondre, Regina saisit la main restée sur son bassin, afin de la guider vers sa poitrine quémandant déjà toute l'attention d'Emma, alors que le tissu rouge – plus tenu – s'affaissa à leurs pieds.

Les doigts de l'égyptologue se frayèrent un chemin sous le tissu fin, afin d'atteindre ces mamelons fièrement dressés, alors que le fermoir céda enfin, lui accordant un plein accès à cette poitrine ferme et généreuse qui l'avait tant fait rêver.

Regina ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant pleinement aux caresses d'Emma. Prise dans cette sensation de volupté, les jambes légèrement chancelante, elle se laissa aller contre le corps musclé qui l'enveloppait.

Lorsque le scarabée du bijou porté par Emma s'enfonça dans la chair de son dos, Regina réalisa que l'égyptologue était toujours vêtue. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ravissant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, avant de lui ôter le pendentif et de remonter sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

Regina se recula un peu, afin d'admirer d'un regard empli de désir le corps athlétique qui lui faisait face. Ses mains à leur tour libérèrent la poitrine plus petite et explorèrent le ventre et les abdos fermes de l'égyptologue, avant de la pousser avec ardeur en direction du lit.

Emma se laissa choir sur le matelas, alors que Regina lui retira ses sandales, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon pour finalement remonter le long de son corps et permettre enfin la rencontre de leur peau et de leurs seins.

Leurs regards et leurs lèvres se perdirent dans un nouveau baiser enflammé, alors qu'Emma attira le corps la surplombant tout contre le sien, laissant ses mains se balader le long de ses flancs jusqu'au galbe de ses reins avant d'agripper ses fesses bulbeuses avec empressement. Regina laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de sa jugulaire avant de prendre d'assaut ces deux pyramidions réclamant toute son attention, alors que ses mains s'employèrent péniblement à faire glisser le shorty d'Emma le long de ses jambes élancées.

Puis subitement, d'un coup de rein, l'égyptologue inversa leur position avant de se redresser. Emma s'agenouilla entre les jambes de la brune, afin d'admirer pleinement ce corps tant convoité qui ne réclamait qu'une chose, qu'elle en prenne possession et le fasse sienne. Fébrilement, elle s'aventura à retirer la dentelle déjà humide d'anticipation qui recouvrait l'ultime trésor de sa Reine, puisant son courage dans les prunelles noires de désir de Regina. Puis ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur les mollets toujours ornés par les sangles dorées des sandales à talons qui l'émoustillaient tant et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu retirer plus tôt.

Parsemant de baisers brûlants l'intérieur de ses mollets, de ses genoux et des ses cuisses, Emma remonta vers son intimité en attente de délivrance. Regina s'accrocha aux draps, alors que son dos s'arquebouta et que ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas lorsque la bouche d'Emma s'empara enfin de son intimité, tout en faisant glisser un doigt entre ses plis.

\- Plus, grogna la brune totalement en proie à son plaisir.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et introduisit un second puis un troisième doigt dans la moiteur de son amante. Accompagnant la cadence de ses mouvements de sucions enjoués, Emma fit capituler la brune qui se plia à sa volonté et cessa de lutter, laissant l'ondulation de ses hanches suivre le rythme imposé par la blonde, alors que de profonds râles d'extase s'emparèrent de ses cordes vocales.

Sentant la féminité de Regina se refermer autour de ses doigts, Emma aspira totalement le nœud de plaisir entre ses dents pour accompagner cette dernière poussée qui allait propulser la florentine au septième ciel.

Regina ne put se retenir d'étirer le prénom de son amante sur la durée lorsqu'un orgasme fulgurant et continu traversa son corps de part en part, avant de la laisser retomber pantelante et sans force sur le lit.

Les étoiles quittant peu à peu ses yeux, son regard croisa deux émeraudes étincelantes posées sur elle avec adoration, avant qu'un sourire empli de fierté et d'amusement vint s'emparer des lèvres d'Emma.

\- J'imagine que tu es satisfaite de toi ?

\- Très, vint la réponse en gloussant.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, s'exclama la brune en usant du peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour renverser à son tour la blonde sur le lit.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda l'égyptologue avec arrogance.

\- Une promesse, précisa la florentine avant de réunir leur bouches et leurs langues pour amorcer le second tour qu'elle comptait bien mener de bout en bout.

* * *

 _1) Sœur et épouse de Toutankhamon, dont les bijoux en lapis-lazuli et en or peuvent être admirés au musée des antiquités égyptiennes au Caire._

 _2) Référence au Tableau intitulé « Vénus à son miroir » seul nu féminin du peintre espagnol Diego Vélasquez, l'un des rares peintres à imaginer Vénus-Aphrodite à la chevelure foncée._

 _3) L'entre-deux monde, séparant la terre des vivants de l'au-delà. L'obscurité parsemée d'embûches qu'affronte Râ chaque nuit, avant de pouvoir renaître au matin._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Un lever du soleil unique et une rencontre hors du temps.**_


	19. Miroir, miroir

**_Coucou tout le monde,_**

 ** _Voici « enfin » la suite. Beaucoup à faire la semaine passée pour l'organisation de la Fête d'Anniversaire de ma fille, du coup pas de temps à consacrer à ma plume, pour ce chapitre de transition vers la dernière ligne de cette histoire. En ce qui concerne la ressemblance de Regina avec la femme pharaon, cela n'engage que moi et n'a rien d'historique, quoique..._**

 ** _Encore merci à vous et à ma bêta-lectrice, qui j'espère a passé de bonnes vacances ;-)_**

* * *

 _\- J'imagine que tu es satisfaite de toi ?_

 _\- Très, vint la réponse en gloussant._

 _\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, s'exclama la brune en usant du peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour renverser à son tour la blonde sur le lit._

 _\- C'est une menace ? demanda l'égyptologue avec arrogance._

 _\- Une promesse, précisa la florentine avant de réunir leur bouches et leurs langues pour amorcer le second tour qu'elle comptait bien mener de bout en bout._

* * *

L'intensité des dernières heures l'avait emmenée dans des contrées inexplorées dont même elle n'en connaissait l'existence juste alors. Faire l'amour à la jeune femme qui partageait son lit était une découverte unique à chaque fois renouvelée.

Selon la légende urbaine, l'engagement signifiait le début de la fin et pendant longtemps, elle en avait fait sa philosophie de vie, même s'il était bien plus pratique d'y croire pour justifier sa manière de vivre et son comportement envers ses amants et amantes.

Elle embrassa l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne à moitié endormie tout en laissant glisser ses mains le long du corps caché sous les draps. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de caresser ces seins, ces courbes, cette antre de plaisir qui l'attirait comme la flamme le papillon. Cette femme en apparence quelconque l'avait transformée, l'avait prise dans ses filets pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller, mais surtout pour la rendre meilleure.

La présence de la brunette lui était aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène contenue dans l'air, agissant sur elle, telle une drogue s'insinuant dans chaque partie de son être, non pour la soumettre, mais pour lui faire atteindre la vraie liberté.

\- Encore besoin de célébrer nos fiançailles ?

Belle se retourna pour venir taquiner à son tour le corps de Ruby qui réagit au quart de tour à ses mains expertes. Belle la connaissait par cœur – chaque point sensible de son anatomie – et elle en usait à merveille. Sous les doigts de la brunette, la louve apprivoisée devenait chiot, quémandant toujours plus, haletant après de l'air tant le plaisir la submergeait.

Belle sourit en suçant le point d'impulsion avec avidité, alors que ses mains s'affairaient plus bas, parfaitement consciente que Ruby ne résisterait plus longtemps.

Comment avait-elle pu perdre son temps avec autant de femmes, alors que sa fiancée était tellement douée dans tout ce qu'elle touchait ? Une dernière poussée et la louve était de retour pour hurler son extase à la lune encore très haute dans le ciel.

\- Tu es incroyable... je t'aime... tellement..., articula la rousse avec peine, avant d'accueillir son amante dans une puissante étreinte, leurs corps emmêlés autant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues, de façon à ne former plus qu'une chair.

\- Ohé les filles, départ dans dix minutes, cria Emma en tambourinant contre la porte de leur chambre.

\- Rien à faire, rétorqua Ruby, nullement enchantée de devoir se lever à trois heures du matin pour encore aller voir de vielles pierres.

\- S'il te plaît mon amour, c'est notre dernier jour ici, et je ne voudrais pas manquer le clou du spectacle.

Ruby obtempéra et s'empressa de s'habiller, tout en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'avoir dû faire du baby-sitting comme deux de ses amies avaient à peine daigné sortir de leur chambre, la condamnant à trois jours d'abstinence, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la perte de sa virginité.

Belle s'en amusa, consciente que sa compagne avait tendance à l'exagération, tout en songeant à s'inscrire dans un club de fitness, afin de tenir la distance, maintenant qu'elle était définitivement l'unique amante de la femme fatale la plus célèbre de Florence.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles rejoignirent Regina, Emma et Victoria à bord d'un des cars du convoi qui serait escorté par l'armée égyptienne jusqu'à destination. (1) La nuit ayant été courte, les deux couples rejoignirent Victoria pour un moment de sommeil dont elles avaient grand besoin.

Gentiment l'aube pointa à l'horizon, réveillant le désert dans d'innombrables coloris. Les dunes mêlant sables et gravats surgirent tels des fantômes devant leurs yeux à moitié embrumés. Victoria emmena les quatre femmes dans son jeu qui consistait à deviner à quoi ressemblaient les différents tumuli pour la dernière demi-heure de voyage.

Ruby avait décidément l'imagination bien fertile et plusieurs fois Belle dut la faire taire pour lui éviter de sortir des mots définitivement pas à mettre dans les oreilles de la petite.

Soudain, en plein milieu du désert, de manière presque irréelle, des centaines de cars et de patrouilles armées se rejoignirent sur une énorme place de parc.

Elles rejoignirent la foule qui longeait la montagne artificielle de 80 000 mètres cubes qui se dressait fièrement devant eux. Regina prit instinctivement la main d'Emma, alors que Ruby fit de même avec Belle. Quant à Victoria, elle avait décidé de réunir les deux couples en se plaçant entre Emma et Belle, signifiant ainsi qu'elles formaient une seule et même famille.

Petit à petit la face sud de l'édifice se dévoila et comme par enchantement, les quatre colosses de Ramsès le Grand se détachèrent de la falaise au soleil levant.

Qu'importe le nombre de touristes présents, chaque matin c'était pareil, le brouhaha fit subitement place à un silence contemplatif, et aujourd'hui n'y fit pas exception.

\- J'ai vu ce spectacle des dizaines de fois, mais à chaque fois c'est comme si c'était la première, s'exclama l'égyptologue.

\- Et dire qu'ils ont découpé cette montagne en 300 000 blocs faisant chacun entre cinq et soixante tonnes, afin de sauver cette splendeur des eaux du lac, s'émerveilla Belle en consultant le descriptif dans son guide de poche. (2)

\- Les statues féminines entre les jambes du pharaon assis, est-ce... ?

\- Isisnofret oui, confirma d'un clin d'œil Emma à l'attention de la rouquine.

Les fresques de la bataille de Qadesh, les colonnes intérieures dont les couleurs avaient été conservées et le plus petit temple dédiée à Nefertari, unique Reine divinisée de son vivant, valaient à eux-seuls une visite de l'Égypte.

Abou Simbel, porte entre l'Égypte éternelle et l'Afrique noire, témoignait encore trois mille cinq cent ans plus tard, de la puissance sans partage de Pharaon et de la maîtrise des artisans, dont le savoir-faire demeure jusqu'à nos jours un mystère. (3)

En fin de matinée elles se retrouvèrent à bord d'un vol interne les menant à Louxor, dernière étape de leurs vacances improvisées. Après cela, il conviendrait de décider concrètement de leurs avenirs.

La cité n'avait de loin pas le charme d'Assouan. Maints hôtels de luxe à l'occidental entouraient le temple de Louxor et celui de Karnak, plus grand complexe religieux du monde avec pas moins de 220 temples et sanctuaires englobés les uns dans les autres. (4) Des dizaines de navires de croisières immenses encombraient les berges du Nil.

Le véritable intérêt se situait en face : la montagne thébaine abritant la Vallée des Rois, la Vallées de Reine, le village des artisans des dernières demeures des membres des familles royales à Deir El-Medineh, plusieurs temples de régénération, ainsi que la Merveille des Merveilles de Deir El-Bahari qu'Emma voulut absolument montrer en premier à Regina, le reste pouvant attendre le lendemain et le sur-lendemain.

Ruby avait consenti à les accompagner encore pour cette visite, mais avait insisté sur le fait de rentrer tôt à l'hôtel, car elle avait bien des choses à rattraper.

Elles montèrent dans un petit train touristique pour s'approcher du temple le plus vénéré d'Égypte. Comme jadis, les visiteurs approchaient depuis les bords du Nil pour longer la grande possession vers la rampe menant au premier étage, puis au second étage de l'édifice.

Là, où de l'autre côté de la montagne, les tombes avaient été volontairement cachées dans le relief de la roche, ici tout était fait pour qu'on pense qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée glorieuse menant dans les entrailles de la terre, autrement dit la porte vers l'autre monde, le passage obligé pour rejoindre les prairies verdoyantes comme on appelait ici le paradis.

Parcourant la fin du chemin à pieds, elles prirent conscience que les colonnes soutenant l'édifice était taillées et peintes à l'effigie d'une femme qui leur semblait familière.

\- C'est incroyable, on dirait...

\- Maman, coupa Victoria, finissant ainsi la réflexion de Belle.

Ruby tenta d'invalider cette affirmation, mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que, hormis la cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre, il n'existait aucune différence notoire entre la femme Pharaon et son amie.

Regina avait la curieuse sensation que l'ensemble des personnes présentes s'agglutinait autour d'elle pour la prendre en photo, alors qu'elle contemplait son propre reflet dans ce miroir fait de pierre.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Finit-elle par interroger l'égyptologue qui réalisa pour la première fois combien Khepri avait raison lorsqu'il avait donné le surnom de Hat à la florentine.

Évidemment qu'elle savait pour la ressemblance, elle les avait suffisamment dessinées, mais ce n'est que maintenant, voyant les deux femmes côte à côte qu'elle comprit à quel point elles étaient identiques.

\- Je l'ignore votre Majesté, imita-t-elle le gamin qui pour le coup lui manquait beaucoup.

\- On prétend que chacun d'entre nous a un sosie dans ce monde, mais lorsque Khepri m'a surnommée comme elle, je pensais qu'il fabulait, partagea Regina, s'étant elle-même beaucoup attachée à l'enfant lors de leur week-end à Alexandrie.

Il y avait plus, Regina en était intimement convaincue, même si pour l'heure elle ne savait pas en quoi, si ce n'est que ce lieu jouerait un grand rôle dans sa vie future, comme il le fit jadis pour la plus grande souveraine d'Égypte. (5)

Elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer, lorsqu'un homme descendit rapidement le sentier longeant la montage reliant Hatchepsout à la Vallée des Reines.

\- Emma ! Appela l'homme en courant dans leur direction.

L'égyptologue se retourna et se dit intérieurement : « manquait plus que lui. »

\- Neal?! Je pensais avoir été claire la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés ? lança-t-elle agacée, alors que ses amies se retournèrent à leur tour, parfaitement au courant de qui était l'homme qui les rejoignait à grandes foulées.

\- Parfaitement claire, mais là c'est professionnel, argumenta-t-il, on a trouvé une inscription étrange dans la falaise et j'ai besoin d'une expertise pour savoir s'il s'agit encore d'un canular ou si...

\- Ou quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher l'égyptologue.

\- Ou si c'est enfin la preuve que nous attendons tous depuis que Champollion nous a livré la clef de la langue égyptienne.

\- Quelle preuve ? Se mêlèrent les autres femmes subitement intriguées par la conversation.

\- Le cygne et le vautour, marmonna Emma pour elle-même avant d'expliquer. Depuis deux siècles, la plupart des égyptologues pensent que Senenmout, l'architecte de ce lieu, était aussi le grand amour de la Reine, mais nous n'avons jusqu'à ce jour que des preuves indirectes allant dans ce sens. Les deux oiseaux symbolisant leur lignée respective.

\- Je comprends la symbolique du cygne, mais pourquoi le vautour ? Demanda Regina qui ne voyait rien de positif dans ce volatile nécrophage à la forme disgracieuse.

Emma rit devant le dégoût manifeste de sa compagne, avant de reprendre :

\- Le vautour et le cobra présents sur la couronne des pharaons témoignent de son pouvoir de faire régner la vie dans les terres hostiles comme le désert et la montagne. Le vautour va jusqu'à prélever de sa propre chair pour nourrir ses petits, s'il ne trouve rien d'autre à leur donner à manger. Ce sacrifice ultime représentait aux yeux des égyptiens l'amour maternel, aussi le pharaon se devait d'être une mère pour son peuple.

\- Si je comprends bien, Senenmout est le cygne dévoué à son seul et unique amour qu'il place en pleine lumière, notamment par ce temple extraordinaire, et Hatchepsout est la mère de la nation, qui se sacrifie chaque jour pour le bonheur de ses sujets, reprit la florentine.

\- C'est ça, même si les deux s'entremêlent forcément avec le temps, souligna Neal.

Le sujet fascina évidemment les jeunes femmes et la fillette qui continuèrent à s'entretenir avec l'égyptologue irlandais, alors qu'Emma tenta de cacher au mieux son enthousiasme, pour ne pas céder à la demande de son ancien fiancé.

\- S'il te plaît Emma ? Finit-il par revenir à la charge.

\- Moi je veux savoir, plaida Victoria, toujours curieuse des histoires qu'Emma lui racontait le soir avant de s'endormir. C'est comme toi et maman, avant on savait pas, et j'ai pas compris quand tu nous as laissées, maintenant on sait et c'est beaucoup beaucoup mieux, renchérit la fillette, dont le conte préféré était désormais « ma maman et l'égyptologue ».

\- Tu as parfaitement raison ma puce, quand on s'aime il faut le dire, l'embrassa sa mère.

\- Demain matin six heures, et tu as intérêt d'être à l'heure Neal, car au plus tard à dix heures je pars retrouver ma famille c'est clair ?!

\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, acquiesça le jeune homme, laissant les femmes retourner à leur hôtel pour prendre du repos ou autre chose.

* * *

 _1)Les bédouins attaquent régulièrement des touristes dans le désert pour les dépouiller, aussi l'armée escorte tous les jours les visiteurs vers les monuments situés en plein désert._

 _2)L'UNESCO a permis de sauver cette splendeur grâce à l'insistance de Christiane Desroches-Noblecourt, éminente égyptologue française, qui pour la petite histoire se serait engagée auprès de l'état égyptien au nom du président Charles de Gaulle – qui n'était au courant de rien - pour mener à bien son projet de sauvetage des deux temples, estimant que c'était une obligation pour la France de protéger ce patrimoine culturel. J'ai personnellement eu la chance de rencontrer cette grand dame lors d'une exposition sur Deir El-Medineh au musée du Louvre. Un moment extraordinaire et inoubliable gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire._

 _3)Beaucoup d'égyptologues prétendent avoir tout compris. Pourtant dès qu'on creuse en profondeur, cherchant à reproduire et à comprendre des milliers d'objets relégués à un usage rituel, faute de mieux, on se retrouve rapidement dans une impasse._

 _4)Dès la fondation de l'Égypte, chaque pharaon contribuait à l'agrandissement du site dédié à Amon-Râ, le Père des dieux. Pour exemple, l'obélisque d'Hatchepsout avec ses 30m est le plus haut encore debout en Égypte, de peu inférieur à celui de Thoutmosis III (record 32,5m) ornant la place Saint Jean de Latran à Rome. Hatchepsout avait l'ambition d'en extraire un de 42m, mais malheureusement il se brisa lors de la tentative d'extraction dans les carrières de granite rose à Assouan._

 _5) Le règne de la « pharaonne » bien qu'honni par ses successeurs, qui allèrent jusqu'à rayer son nom des listes royales et des monuments, fut l'un des âges d'or de l'Histoire, plus important même que le règne de Ramsès le Grand._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Rencontre avec leurs destinées : Fatalité et/ou opportunité...**_


	20. Hatchepsout

**_Bonsoir tout le monde,_**

 ** _Merci pour vos généreux commentaires, déjà plus de 200, le rêve._**

 ** _J'aimerais ajouter une dédicace spéciale à ce chapitre en hommage à toutes les victimes du terrorisme par le monde, ainsi qu'à leurs familles._**

 ** _Se souvenir pour continuer la lutte qu'ils nous ont inspirée. Puissions-nous chérir davantage encore cette vie précieuse, que nous avons tendance à négliger, en oubliant trop souvent que cette liberté, ses privilèges et ses petits plaisirs quotidiens ne sont pas un acquis pour toute l'humanité. Consciemment ou malgré eux, ils sont tombés pour nous inciter à plus de bienveillance, de compréhension et de partage fraternel._**

 ** _L'histoire est loin d'être terminée, alors merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir à la fin de ce chapitre ;-)_**

* * *

 _\- Tu as parfaitement raison ma puce, quand on s'aime il faut le dire, l'embrassa sa mère._

 _\- Demain matin six heures, et tu as intérêt d'être à l'heure Neal, car au plus tard à dix heures je pars retrouver ma famille c'est clair ?!_

 _\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, acquiesça le jeune homme, laissant les femmes retourner à leur hôtel pour prendre du repos ou autre chose._

* * *

Remonter la rive ouest vers la montagne thébaine à l'aube lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. C'est ici qu'elle avait fait ses armes, confrontant la théorie apprise en faculté à la réalité du terrain poussiéreux, ici qu'elle avait expérimenté la première étreinte de l'univers, lui signifiant qu'il devait y avoir plus, beaucoup plus.

Quelque chose dans le sable attira son regard et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. L'égyptologue sourit en découvrant le petit scarabée bleuté sculpté grossièrement dans du bois de basse qualité destiné aux touristes. Instinctivement, Emma passa la lanière en cuir autour de son cou. Porter ce genre de pendentif ne pouvait être nuisible,raisonna son âme par-delà l'espace et le temps.

En rentrant à l'hôtel la veille, Regina avait fait livrer le repas dans leur chambre où elles purent profiter de passer un bon moment en compagnie leur fille. Minute, d'où est-ce que ça venait ?

\- Ma fille, Victoria est ma fille, exprima-t-elle à haute voix pour s'en convaincre, redoutant aussi tôt d'être une mauvaise mère pour l'enfant.

\- Regina m'aidera, répondit-elle à son inquiétude.

Oui, désormais Regina l'aiderait, tout comme elle-même la soutiendrait tous les jours de leur vie. Il restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, à combattre, à expérimenter, mais elles le feraient ensemble, en famille, _**sa**_ famille.

La même émotion qui l'avait saisie au milieu de la nuit, après avoir longuement fait l'amour à sa Reine, la submergea une nouvelle fois et elle accéléra le pas pour remonter vers le temple de sa meilleure moitié.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Avait demandé Regina, réveillée par l'absence d'Emma à ses côtés.

\- Rien de spécial, rendors-toi mon amour, avait-elle répondu, assise au pied du lit, son cahier de dessin à la main.

Regina lui sourit amoureusement, ayant ressenti ses yeux de braises parcourant ses courbes, alors que sa main traçait avec précision ce que son regard adorait. Emma se mordit la lèvre, soudain tentée de replonger dans les draps avec sa belle, mais c'était enfin l'occasion pour elle de délaisser ses innombrables portraits pour une représentation plus intime, plus personnelle et plus profonde.

\- Puis-je voir ?

\- Pas avant que j'aie terminé.

\- Génial, et comment puis-je occuper mon temps, en attendant?

L'égyptologue, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à son amante de poser nue sans un minimum de distraction, sortit ses autres cahiers de son cartable pour les remettre à Regina.

\- Mon Dieu, ils sont magnifiques ! Et tu les as tous faits de mémoire ?

\- Oui, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre la boule, admit sans honte l'artiste concentrée sur son chef-d'œuvre.

Le fusain parcourait le papier, alors que Regina découvrait avec émerveillement ce talent caché de sa compagne.

\- Lorsque Kathryn en a parlé, je ne l'ai pas crue. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi nè m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

\- Par crainte que tu insistes aux côtés de ma mère pour m'inscrire aux beaux-arts, répondit Emma ironiquement.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Regina, soudainement tentée de quitter la pose pour venir étreindre son amante.

\- Il existe des passions dévoreuses d'âme, murmura Emma, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, avant d'apposer la touche finale à son dessin.

\- Tout comme à Capri.

\- A Capri ?

\- C'est là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Si seulement j'avais suivi mon cœur et non ma raison.

\- Hé, hé, on avait dit plus de regrets.

Emma s'empressa de mettre son cahier de côté pour venir réconforter son âme-sœur. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir enfin embrasser Regina, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire.

 ** _Du delta étanchant ma soif,  
Dégustant ses dattes gorgées de soleil,  
Avant de remonter lentement vers sa source,  
Ô sublime mystère.  
Eaux tumultueuses remplissant ce lit fertile,  
Témoin millénaire de nos ébats.  
Mamelles divines qui me rendent fort et bien portant  
Grenades mûres au creux de mes mains,  
Fruits du plaisir légèrement épicés.  
Passant ses cataractes sauvages  
Et m'enfonçant sous son manteau d'argile,  
J'y découvre moult trésors.  
Mines d'or et d'argent, bague sertie de pierres précieuses  
Qui s'enroule autour de mes doigts,  
Faisant tomber toutes nos défenses,  
Lorsque l'ivoire se mêle au diamant.  
Source d'eaux vives, créatrice de l'univers,  
Remous surgit au cœur de ses entrailles,  
Je m'y noie,  
Buvant la coupe de sa passion jusqu'à la lie,  
Aux matins de notre union._**

Le poème créé dans le style des anciens n'était pas parfait, mais il reflétait au mieux ce qu'elle pouvait formuler en mots. Se retournant une dernière fois vers la plaine du Nil, sans qui l'Égypte n'existait pas, tout comme elle n'existait pas sans Regina, elle entama l'ascension de Meretseger. (1)

Le sentier permettant de rejoindre la Vallée des Reines n'était pas particulièrement dangereux, mais il demandait néanmoins de la concentration, car plutôt étroit. A mi-chemin, surplombant la Merveille, Neal vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Emma, tu vois, pile à l'heure, lui sourit-il charmeur.

Emma, refusant de le laisser lui prendre sa bonne humeur, rentra dans le jeu de cet  
éternel adolescent :

\- Et moi qui croyait que tu avais enfin réussi à refourguer toutes ces contre-façons avec lesquelles tu pensais faire fortune. Au moins, l'une d'entre elles fonctionne.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, en repensant à la manière dont Neal s'était fait berné lors de l'une de leur sortie au souk de Khan El-Khalili. (2)

L'irlandais déplaça un rocher qui cachait une cavité aux yeux des passants. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans cette petite cache décorée d'hiéroglyphes, nullement inhabituel dans cette région.

En revanche, ce qui était inhabituel, c'était la précision avec laquelle les dessins avaient été gravés dans la roche. Seul un artisan de grand talent pouvait être à l'origine de ceux-ci.

Emma s'empressa de traduire le mur droit pour se faire une première idée.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à Senenmout ? D'après ce que je lis de prime abord, faudra affiner ma traduction plus tard, mais il s'agirait juste d'un artisan qui en pince pour une femme de noble ascendance, et qui ne pouvant ouvertement lui déclarer sa flamme, l'a fait ici, interrogea Emma près de deux heures plus tard.

\- A cause de ceci, Neal lui indiqua une série de symboles au plafond.

\- C'est dans la justice que Ra puise sa force de régénération, lut Emma à voix haute, je ne vois rien d'inhabituel dans cette phrase.

\- Vraiment ? Regarde la balance de plus près, insista son confrère.

\- Étrange, la plume n'est pas intégrée à la balance, mais la surplombe.

\- Exactement, merci de le confirmer, car je pensais avoir des visions.

Ce n'était pas une simple plume, mais une plume d'autruche, symbole de la rectitude et de la règle régissant l'univers, autrement dit la loi des dieux, alors que la balance symbolisait la justice.

\- Maât – Ka – Rê, la rectitude est la force vitale de Ra.

\- Le nom de couronnement de Hatchepsout, compléta Neal.

Emma sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et Neal, heureux de ne pas avoir fabulé, prit son ancienne fiancée dans ses bras. Ces dernières semaines, il avait épluché tous les glossaires existants, craignant d'y trouver la même juxtaposition de ces deux hiéroglyphes, ce qui invaliderait évidemment sa découverte. Car s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un code laissé par Senenmout, alors il devait forcément être unique.

\- Tu es conscient qu'il va quand même falloir que je compare la syntaxe avec ses autres textes pour confirmer que l'auteur présumé est bien le grand architecte de sa Majesté.

\- Parfaitement, mais en attendant, pas un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, précisa Neal, alors qu'ils regagnèrent la plaine où les premiers touristes s'empressaient de photographier le monument le plus emblématique d'Égypte.

Touchés par cette grâce que peu d'égyptologues ont pu expérimenter, ils discutèrent tranquillement de la suite à donner à tout ceci. Longeant le mur sud de l'édifice, Emma, heureuse d'aller rejoindre sa dulcinée, prit congé de Neal, la hache de guerre définitivement enterrée, lorsqu'un premier coup de feu retentit, puis un second et ce fut la panique.

Emma leva les yeux, apercevant un sniper juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, longeant la première terrasse, afin d'abattre avec minutie les quelques soldats chargés de la sécurité du site, avant de tirer en rafale sur les touristes cherchant vainement un moyen de se cacher.

\- Montou (3), hurla Neal pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils s'élancèrent vers les ruines du temple funéraire du pharaon de la onzième dynastie (3) se trouvant à proximité. Emma plongea derrière les gravats, lorsque l'irlandais cria dans son dos.

Emma traîna le corps de l'égyptologue sur les trois mètres restant, cherchant désespéramment à contenir l'hémorragie, mais il était trop tard.

\- Emma, supplia-t-il d'une voix saccadée, alors que du sang s'insinuait dans ses voies respiratoires, ne laisse pas Henry grandir sans parents, s'il te plaît Emma, il ne doit pas être seul.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Emma, alors que des larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Voilà que Neal Cassidy, le pilleur de tombes, le coureur de jupon, géniteur malheureux, obligé de prendre soin d'un petit garçon quelques week-end par an, au lieu de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il adviendrait de sa découverte, comme elle l'avait présumé, devenait enfin un père, au moment de pousser son dernier soupir.

\- Je te le promets,

D'une main elle referma ses yeux, alors que de l'autre, elle chassa les larmes qui obstruaient sa vision. Elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour pleurer plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait agir.

D'après ses observations, il devait y avoir six tireurs, deux sur chaque terrasse et deux à l'intérieur du temple qui s'empressèrent d'abattre les gens s'y étant réfugiés. Consciente qu'elle se trouvait pour l'heure dans le seul refuge possible, Emma lança des petits cailloux en direction de la foule pour gagner leur attention, mais ils ne la virent pas, errant sans but au milieu d'hommes et de femmes blessés ou morts.

\- C'est mon pays et mon peuple... Puisses-tu comprendre et me pardonner un jour, formula-t-elle en saisissant le talisman toujours à son cou avec dévotion. Dites-lui que je l'ai aimé dès la fondation du monde et que je l'aimerai encore à son crépuscule, lança-t-elle vers les cieux, avant de quitter sa cachette pour tenter quoi qu'il en coûte de sauver quelques vies.

Rapidement les balles fusèrent dans sa direction, mais Emma était bien décidée à ne pas ralentir. Un homme, puis une femme regagnèrent l'abri, puis d'autres ayant observé la manœuvre de l'égyptologue s'y précipitèrent.

Combien de fois y était-elle retourné ? Emma n'avait pas compté, se contentant de retourner sur le champ de bataille où se déroulait cet ignoble massage. Aidant un groupe d'enfants perdus, une violente douleur traversa son épaule et une seconde balle déchira son mollet. Le tendon d'Achille déchiré, ne pouvant plus courir, elle savait sa dernière heure venue.

Protégeant au mieux les enfants de son corps, elle affronta avec dignité et courage le dieu du chaos qui se dressait armé jusqu'aux dents devant ses yeux.

\- Regina, le prénom de sa compagne passa une dernière fois ses lèvres, symbole de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré dans cette vie, et qu'elle savait désirer avec certitude encore et toujours dans l'après-vie.

\- Regina, Emma ferma les yeux pour visualiser sa compagne, son pays promis ou coulent le lait et le miel, alors qu'elle ressentit comme des piqûres d'abeilles.

\- Regina, alors qu'elle vacilla dans le sable, laissant le linceul chaud et rugueux de Seth la recouvrir.

* * *

 _1) Celle qui aime le silence, autrement dit, la montagne._

 _2) Souk principal du Caire dont la visite permet d'entrer dans l'atmosphère unique qui règne dans la capitale égyptienne._

 _3) Ironie cruelle, Montou, première divinité vénérée à Thebes (Louxor), signifie « nomade » ou « touriste » dans une compréhension plus contemporaine. Les quatre pharaons du Moyen-Empire se référant à lui ajoutèrent « hotep » à leur nom de couronnement, ce qui veut dire « être en paix »._

* * *

 _ **Le massacre de Louxor est un fait historique survenu le matin du 17 novembre 1997 sur les marches du temple d'Hatchepsout et qui coûta la vie à plus de soixante personnes, principalement des touristes suisses, sans oublier tous les autres qui y furent mutilés, et qui pour certains en portent encore aujourd'hui les stigmates. Ayant peu de sources exploitables pour une description conforme des événements survenus, je me suis permise d'adapter l'histoire à ce qui d'après mes connaissances du site, devrait s'en approcher le plus.**_

* * *

 ** _TBC : Regina face à l'Amdouat, littéralement « ce qui se trouve dans le monde souterrain »._**


	21. Au coeur des ténèbres

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Et maintenant ? Comme vous vous interrogez tous avec la peur au ventre, voici enfin la suite. Émotions fortes garanties à chaque phrase, comme à chaque minutes qui fit ma vie cette semaine.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, ainsi qu'aux 2-3 VIP qui se reconnaitront.**_

* * *

 _\- Regina, le prénom de sa compagne passa une dernière fois ses lèvres, symbole de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré dans cette vie, et qu'elle savait désirer avec certitude encore et toujours dans l'après-vie._

 _\- Regina, Emma ferma les yeux pour visualiser sa compagne, son pays promis où coulent le lait et le miel, alors qu'elle ressentit comme des piqûres d'abeilles._

 _\- Regina, alors qu'elle vacilla dans le sable, laissant le linceul chaud et rugueux de Seth la recouvrir._

* * *

Regina et Victoria avaient rejoint Belle et Ruby sur les coups des neuf heures pour partager en leur compagnie un copieux petit déjeuner. Victoria et Ruby s'empiffrèrent de viennoiseries au chocolat, alors que Belle et Regina privilégièrent un bol de céréales accompagné de divers fruits.

\- Comment peux-tu seulement envisager de boire ça ? Interrogea Ruby lorsque Belle commanda un verre de jus de goyave que le serveur s'empressa de lui apporter.

\- Dans tous les hôtels où nous avons séjourné, il nous est toujours offert avec empressement ce jus indéfinissable. A croire qu'ils comptent sur nous - pauvres touristes - pour vider leurs réserves de cet infâme breuvage, se lamenta la rousse avec dégoût. Regina, par pitié, dis-lui toi !

\- Les goûts et les couleurs, répondit Regina avec nonchalance, avant d'enchaîner avec une petit pique à l'attention de son amie : son parfum imprégnera les gencives jusqu'aux amygdales des jours durant, mais je compte sur toi pour vérifier.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, bougonna Ruby qui souffrait de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Belle où et quand bon lui semblait.

Elles firent signe au garçon pour obtenir des cafés supplémentaires, lorsqu'une serveuse laissa tomber un plateau rempli de vaisselle, les yeux rivés sur l'un des écrans de la salle. Instantanément des gens demandèrent à ce qu'on augmente le son du flash spécial retransmis par toutes les chaînes locales et nationales.

Inutile de comprendre l'arabe, les images parlaient d'elles-même. Rapidement Belle se plaça devant Victoria et la prit dans ses bras pour préserver au mieux son innocence, alors que Ruby sauta de sa chaise pour contenir Regina en proie à une soudaine crise d'hystérie.

\- Emma, mon Dieu non, Emma, Ruby Emma est là-bas, mais bon sang, ne restez pas plantés là, faites quelque chose ! Cria-t-elle sans relâche en balançant tasses, assiettes, bols et couteaux en direction du personnel de l'hôtel, autant choqué que les touristes qui y séjournaient.

Faisant appel à tout son entraînement d'ancien soldat, Ruby ne put cependant calmer son amie qui se débattait telle une furie hurlant à la mort. Aussi se vit-elle forcée de devoir la plaquer au sol, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un, y compris elle-même.

\- Lâche-moi Ruby, tu ne comprends pas, je dois y aller, je dois la sauver, Emma, Emma !

Un léger craquement, presque imperceptible, atteignit l'oreille de la louve, se maudissant d'avoir dû briser le poignet de Regina, afin que la douleur la ramène quelque peu à la raison. L'infirmier de l'hôtel finit par les rejoindre, et ensemble, ils prirent la décision d'administrer une lourde dose de sédatif à la brune.

Sirènes, klaxons et sons de rotors submergèrent la cité, alors que les forces de l'ordre, accompagnés d'ambulances et d'hélicoptères traversèrent le fleuve étrangement immaculé, l'ensemble de la population l'imaginant déjà rouge sang.

\- Inutile de s'éterniser ici. Tu veux bien porter la petite à sa chambre, je te suis dès que j'en sais un peu plus, lança Ruby en tapant un premier numéro sur son portable, tout en protégeant le corps allongé à ses pieds.

\- Rejoins-nous vite, et chérie, celle-ci leva les yeux, surprise, ne fais rien de stupide !

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement.

\- Comment ça, elle n'est pas là ? Je la pensais revenue... et repartie oui... j'ai compris oui... Ai-je l'air d'être quelqu'un de patient ?... Bien, alors donnez-moi ce fichu numéro !.. En quelle langue dois-je le demander, en suédois ?! s'exaspéra la rousse devant la lenteur de certains fonctionnaires (italiens).

Mulan, insouciante, jouait tranquillement avec les enfants d'Aurore – retenue à Stockholm par ses obligations – lorsque le majordome lui tendit le combiné.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Cria-t-elle, lui perçant presque les tympans. On a un problème, un gros problème, allume la télévision, tu comprendras mieux de quoi je parle.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi également chef, répondit Mulan calmement en saisissant la télécommande sur la table basse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te trouves dans ce bourbier ? S'inquiéta subitement l'asiatique.

\- Pas moi, mais Emma si. Seulement Emma, précisa-t-elle avant de reprendre. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est derrière tout ça, les noms des victimes, où ils comptent hospitaliser les blesser, ainsi de suite, le mieux étant évidemment que tu puisses me trouver une preuve qu'elle s'en est sortie.

Mulan s'engagea à la rappeler dans trente minutes, refusant, comme sa patronne, d'envisager une toute autre issue à cette tragédie pour la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer, mais pour le bonheur de qui elle s'était tant battue.

Belle tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer la fillette, alors que Ruby passa le seuil de la chambre, tenant fermement Regina dans ses bras.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Victoria.

\- T'inquiète pas, elle a juste eu très peur, alors il était préférable de l'endormir, mais tout ira bien pour elle, précisa Ruby lorsqu'elle déposa le corps de Regina sur le lit au pied duquel se trouvaient éparpillées les esquisses du matin.

\- Et Ma ? Demanda la fillette.

\- Emma ira bien aussi. Tu sais bien qu'elle connaît l'Égypte comme sa poche, elle a dû se mettre à l'abri en attendant les secours, tenta-t-elle de rassurer Victoria, ainsi que Belle et elle-même.

Belle improvisa une atèle autour du poignet de Regina, bandant fermement l'articulation brisée, alors que Ruby s'assit perdue sur lit. En Italie, elle aurait su quoi faire, qui appeler, mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et ceci la tuait. Le regard prostré, elle tendit nonchalamment la main vers l'un des dessins.

Ruby planqua rapidement le splendide nu réalisé le matin même, lorsque Victoria vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, afin d'admirer en sa compagnie les magnifiques ouvrages d'Emma.

\- C'est très beau, s'émerveilla Victoria de son propre portrait aux côtés de celui de Regina, je savais pas que Ma dessinait aussi bien.

\- Moi non plus, vint la réponse simultanée de ses deux tatas, lorsque retentit enfin la sonnerie tant attendue, réveillant Regina au passage.

\- Oui, elles sont là... attends deux secondes, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

\- Hey Mulan.

\- Salut Belle.

\- Nous t'écoutons, reprit Ruby en réponse au regard éteint et dépourvu de tout espoir.

\- L'attentat semble avoir été orchestré par un groupe d'islamistes local, visant visiblement l'économie du pays, afin de discréditer le gouvernement en place. Il y a dix minutes, ils ont cherché à forcer un barrage routier, la police en a eu un, alors que les cinq autres se sont réfugiés dans des baraquements à proximité.

\- Ce qui signifie que la cavale va rapidement prendre fin. Et pour les secours ?

\- On parle d'une trentaine de morts, mais comme il y avait déjà cinq cars de touristes à proximité du temple, cela m'étonnerait pas que le nombre de victimes augmente rapidement. Les moins touchés sont pris en charge sur place et à l'hôpital international de Louxor, tandis que les autres sont héliportés vers les différents hôpitaux du Caire, mais ils manquent d'appareil, aussi le président vient de réquisitionner ceux de l'armée. Les premiers devraient investir l'espace aérien au-dessus de vos têtes d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Ouais, plus d'une heure après les faits. Sérieux, on n'a rien de plus proche pour venir en aide à ces pauvre gens ? s'alarma Ruby en réalisant que les hôpitaux les mieux équipés se trouvaient à près de six cent kilomètres de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Regina d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, renchérit Belle.

\- Si Emma n'est pas à l'International, il lui faudra encore survivre au minimum deux heures avant d'avoir accès aux meilleurs soins possibles.

\- Mais elle y est Ruby, elle doit y être, chérie.

\- Bien, allons-y ! ordonna Regina, quittant le lit d'un pas chancelant.

\- Trouve-nous un appareil et un pilote de confiance lieutenant, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ajouta Ruby avant de raccrocher.

\- Belle tu veux bien aider Victoria et sa maman, pendant que je rassemble nos affaires ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Bien, rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans le hall, je m'occupe de la voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une intense foule acculant le personnel soignant à l'affut de la moindre information. Belle tenta de divertir au mieux la fillette, alors qu'à chaque point cardinal, leurs regards croisèrent des personnes en pleurs, pendant que Ruby et Regina arpentèrent l'établissement de haut en bas, menaçant un médecin ou une infirmière ci et là.

\- Ils ont trouvé les trois gamins sous son corps.

Ces paroles surprises au milieu d'une conversation en anglais déclenchèrent une nouvelle crise de panique chez Regina, incapable de chasser l'image de sa fille auprès d'Emma au milieu de cet enfer.

\- C'était comme si un ange venait de tomber du ciel, racontèrent des victimes prises en charge pour des blessures superficielles par l'équipe médical, pendant que Ruby obligeait son amie à prendre un siège.

\- Elle mériterait qu'on la décore de l'Ordre du Nil (1) pour service rendu à la nation, se joignirent quelques militaires à la discussion.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais de qui parlent tous ces gens ? Interrogea Ruby le jeune interne venu lui prêter main forte pour Regina.

\- Ils la surnomment « la Sauveuse ». Elle aurait permis à beaucoup de personnes de trouver un abri avant d'être abattus dans le dos, plus préoccupée par le sort de trois enfants que de sa propre sauvegarde.

\- Vous voulez dire que ces enfants sont en vie ?

\- Oui Madame, à peine quelques éraflures.

\- Et elle ? s'immisça Regina à peine lucide.

\- Ils ont tous insisté – sans la moindre exception – pour qu'on la mette sur le premier vol vers la capitale, mais... il secoua la tête... le premier rapport des secouristes ne laisse pas beaucoup de doute quand à l'issue malheureusement.

\- Surtout que l'heure d'or (2) est largement passée, soupira Ruby en prenant connaissance des blessures présumées de son amie.

\- Peut-être, mais Emma n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la Sauveuse, lança subitement Regina retrouvant soudain toute son assurance.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin. Voici Graham Humbert, pilote attaché à l'ambassade de France, leur présenta Belle le jeune homme déniché par Mulan.

Le vol au-dessus du désert leur sembla interminable, seule Victoria commentant les paysages auxquels le plus long fleuve du monde avait donné naissance, leur permit une pause, les éloignant ci et là quelques minutes de leur inquiétude omniprésente.

\- Kathryn ?! Lancèrent-elles surprises en pénétrant en courant à El Salam (3).

\- Sa photo est diffusée partout dans le monde, je suis venue aussitôt, expliqua Marco à ses côtés, alors que Kathryn embrassait ses amies.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Regina au bout de quelques minutes d'une toute petite voix.

\- On ne va pas te mentir Regina, ses blessures sont très graves, Emma a été touchée à plusieurs reprises, et plusieurs organes vitaux ont été touchés, sans oublier les risques de collapsus généralisé (4), expliqua le moine, qui, parlant couramment arabe, se renseignait régulièrement auprès du personnel médical.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, sanglota-t-elle en sombrant une nouvelle fois à ses émotions.

Ruby l'accompagna au sol pour lui éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, alors que Kathryn partit lui chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, j'ai tout perdu ! Que vais-je faire, et Victoria, que va-t-elle devenir ? Je ne suis rien sans Emma.

Regina pleura tout le soûl de son âme, alors que ses amies la tinrent tour à tour dans leur bras, cherchant à apaiser l'inapaisable.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent et la journée tira à sa fin, lorsqu'un chirurgien vint enfin leur parler, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle panique en Regina, alors que Victoria tranquillement installée sur ses genoux et contre son buste lui répéta sans relâche qu'Emma était la « Sauveuse », qui dans l'esprit de la fillette, équivalait à une super-héroïne incapable de mourir.

Kathryn finit par s'approcher de son amie, la mine déconfite ou ayant une petite étincelle dans les yeux, Regina était totalement incapable de le dire.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ils ont du lui retirer la rate et un rein. Pour lui donner une meilleure chance, elle a été plongée dans un coma thérapeutique, expliqua la blonde, mais Regina semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Maman, Maman ! Appela la fillette, qui, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots utilisés par Kathryn, avait compris l'essentiel.

\- Maman, Regina se tourna enfin vers sa fille, Emma est vivante.

* * *

 _1) L'une des plus hautes distinctions du pays (ordre du mérite)._

 _2) Concept de médecine urgentiste : Le taux de survie optimal pour un polytraumatisme ou une hémorragie se situe dans l'heure qui suit l'accident. Ce taux chute presque de moitié à chaque heure qui passe._

 _3) L'un des hôpitaux international du Caire, dont le nom signifie « la paix »_

 _4) Effondrement : Chute de pression d'un des liquides corporel qui entraîne l'effondrement d'un ou plusieurs organes vitaux._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Le tribunal des dieux : Entre rêve et réalité.**_


	22. La Pesée du Coeur

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

 ** _Ce chapitre est un peu particulier puisqu'il nous mènera au cœur de la mythologie égyptienne. Aussi je mettrai certaines annotations directement dans le texte pour une meilleure compréhension._**

 ** _Le mythe osirien raconte comment Seth jaloux de son frère, tua Osiris avant de le découper en petits morceaux qu'il dispersa aux quatre coins de la Terre d'Égypte. Puis Isis en épouse fidèle et aimante rassembla le corps, afin de le ressusciter à l'aide de sa magie et de l'art de la momification pratiqué par Anubis. Voilà sans aucun doute le mythe fondateur de la croyance égyptienne. S'ajoute à lui, le voyage incertain de Ra aux heures de la nuit, passage obligé pour chaque défunt, dont la fameuse « pesée du cœur » déterminante entre l'oubli perpétuel ou la sortie au jour. Car comme Ra retrouve sa vitalité et sa jeunesse à l'aube, de même le défunt retrouve ses forces lors de son réveil dans l'au-delà. Pour autant qu'il survive à ce voyage rempli d'embûches générées par les forces du Mal, bien évidemment._**

 ** _Merci à_** _ _Not gonna die__ ** _et à tous ceux qui par leurs petits mots encouragent ma plume._**

 ** _En espérant vous garder avec moi dans ce chapitre quelque peu particulier._**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **A vous deux qui avez parcouru un peu le même cheminement,**  
 **Puisse votre Sortie au Jour être aussi pure et éclatante**  
 **Promesse d'un Âge d'Or que seul le Phénix**  
 **Renaissant de ses cendres saurait comprendre.**

 **Je vous aime**

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ils ont du lui retirer la rate et un rein. Pour lui donner une meilleure chance, elle a été plongée dans un coma thérapeutique, expliqua la blonde, mais Regina semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle disait._

 _\- Maman, Maman ! Appela la fillette, qui, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots utilisés par Kathryn, avait compris l'essentiel._

 _\- Maman, Regina se tourna enfin vers sa fille, Emma est vivante._

* * *

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'elle avait voulu crier, submergée par la douleur omniprésente, aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge. Rien, le néant. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, ni jour, ni nuit. La seule chose perceptible était cette immense souffrance, ainsi que quelques bribes de voix, dont les mots restèrent désespéramment flous. Cependant son esprit reconnut intuitivement certaines d'entre elles, déclenchant une infime secousse électrique à travers son corps jusqu'à son cœur ou inversement, de son cœur jusqu'à son cortex cérébral. Qui s'en souciait après tout, était-ce vraiment si important ?

\- Rien n'est important quand on est mort, retentit soudain une voix à faire glacer son sang déjà refroidi.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait dans son dos. Emma se retourna, bien décidée à ne pas baisser le regard devant l'étrange créature oryctéropocéphale (1) au museau effilé et aux oreilles dressées et coupées qu'elle allait découvrir.

\- Te voilà enfin à ma merci vilain petit canard, insignifiant rejeton, adopté par pitié dans la maison de tes illustres ancêtres. Tu aurais dû t'en tenir à ta modeste place que les dieux t'avaient si généreusement accordée, mais non, il a fallu que tu me défies moi le Maître de Haute-Égypte et de Basse-Nubie, le Commandant suprême de toutes les créatures à qui je permets de vivre dans le désert, Celui qui préside aux tempêtes de sable qui vont s'abattre sur toi et sur tous ceux que tu appelles tiens.

Emma se contenta de lever les yeux vers le dieu Seth qui devait bien faire le double de sa taille. Plus il cherchait à l'effrayer, plus l'égyptologue se surprit à devoir refréner son amusement face à son propre délire.

\- Entends les, vilain petit canard, tous ces gens que tu as laissé mourir au profit de ton hypothétique retour vers cette vile créature qui voulut être l'égale de mon neveu (Horus). Une héroïne, comme cette substance abjecte qui souille l'esprit de notre peuple depuis l'invasion Hyksôs. (2) On ne joue plus fillette, cette fois-ci tu demeureras prisonnière des entrailles de Nout (la voûte céleste), de préférence dans les sables mouvants gorgés de serpents du Royaume de Sokar (dieu serpent / Satan).

\- Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Alors, conduits-moi à ton Maître ! (Osiris) retrouva-t-elle enfin la parole en mettant bien l'emphase sur le mot « maître ».

Piqué dans son orgueil, Seth la conduisit avec rudesse à sa barque, avant de larguer les amarres pour naviguer une fois de plus sur les eaux tumultueuses de souffre et de sang. (l'ancêtre du Styx)

oOoOoOo

Kathryn observa son amie Regina avachie sur ce fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis des jours, se raccrochant désespérément à cette main à la peau jaunie, inerte et dépourvue de plâtre. De multiples tuyaux sortant du corps d'Emma étaient reliés à des machines dont aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait le nom et encore moins la fonction, si ce n'est que cela permettait de la maintenir en vie, du moins c'est ce que les légers soubresauts ci et là sur les diagrammes étaient censés indiquer, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

\- Regina, chérie, appela-t-elle doucement son amie. Je t'ai apporté des affaires de toilette, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements. Je me suis mise d'accord avec les infirmières pour que tu puisses utiliser la douche dans le couloir.

\- Où est Victoria ? Furent les premiers mots prononcés par la florentine depuis trois jours.

\- En route pour l'aéroport en compagnie de ses tantes.

Regina ne demanda pas plus d'explications, l'esprit bien trop embrumé par la peur de perdre son âme-sœur qui gisait là sur ce lit mortuaire. Docilement, elle se laissa conduire par son amie égyptienne vers la salle d'eau. Là, Kathryn l'aida à se dévêtir, comme si la nudité elle-même n'avait plus aucune importance aux vues des circonstances. Après avoir retiré son propre chemisier, afin d'éviter les éclaboussures, la blonde conduisit la brune sous le jet rafraîchissant et régénérateur. Pourtant, on aurait tout aussi bien pu lui verser des glaçons ou de l'huile bouillante sur le corps, l'italienne resta sans la moindre réaction.

Après tout, qu'il soit dantesque (froid) ou johannique (chaud), l'enfer demeurait l'enfer.

oOoOoOo

La barque solaire s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres d'où allaient surgir les forces angoissantes des profondeurs abyssales chargées de séparer l'âme du corps des défunts. L'égyptologue évita de justesse une première lame qui l'entailla à l'avant-bras, alors que des cris de terreur et de suppliques retentirent de plus en plus fortement.

\- Résiste autant que tu veux « Sauveuse », Apophis (dieu du Mal et du Néant) t'engloutira bien avant que tu n'entraperçoives ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la demeure qui abrite le saint des saint de la septième heure (la cour de justice).

\- Celle qui préside aux félins saura me protéger. (3)

\- Comme si pareil lien pouvait trouver grâce à leurs yeux. (4)

\- Notre Amour est aussi pur que celui qui unit ta chère sœur (Isis) à son époux. (Osiris)

\- Je te laisse à tes illusions « Sauveuse », cracha-t-il une nouvelle fois avec dégoût, alors que les attaques contre la barque funéraire d'Emma s'amplifièrent.

oOoOoOo

Les moniteurs s'étaient subitement emballés, déclenchant plusieurs alarmes qui ameutèrent l'ensemble du personnel soignant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Par pitié Emma, reste avec moi ! Hurla Regina prise de panique devant l'empressement et le jargon médical que lui traduisait au mieux Kathryn.

Au bout de plusieurs injections, les valeurs revinrent gentiment à la normale, même si la normalité dans ce contexte était une notion totalement abstraite.

C'en était trop pour la florentine qui s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, aidée par une paire de mains surgissant de nulle part.

\- Oula, pas si vite chère belle-fille, s'exclama une voix masculine, alors que Regina ouvrit les yeux devant le titre utilisé par l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- David ? Interrogea-t-elle incrédule, avant de déverser le peu de larmes qui lui restait encore contre l'épaule offerte.

Entre temps Mary Margaret s'approcha du corps blafard et immobile qui se trouvait être sa fille. La mère passa ses doigts tremblants dans la crinière blonde avant de venir déposer un baiser empli de larmes sur le front de son unique enfant.

Quelle distinction pouvait-il bien encore exister entre les liens dus à la biologie ou les liens résultant d'une adoption ? Dans cette pièce lugubre et impersonnelle, il ne demeurait que le lien d'amour entre une maman et son bien le plus précieux, la part d'elle devenue telle une excroissance, un prolongement de sa propre existence pour donner vie à une nouvelle pousse, qui à son tour serait destinée à prolonger ce cycle de la vie que seul l'enfantement en esprit et en vérité pouvait rendre accessible.

Les mystères d'Isis que seules une mère ou une sœur-épouse (Isis : sœur et épouse d'Osiris, symbole de l'Amour parfait) sauraient percer. Mary-Margaret s'approcha à son tour de Regina pour la prendre étroitement dans ses bras, alors que son époux et leurs amis se retirèrent sans dire mot de la pièce chargée d'une atmosphère insaisissable pour eux tous.

OooOoOo

Seth avait bien essayé de faire chavirer la barque, mais Emma se montra bien plus coriace que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Or il lui était formellement interdit de la toucher pour la jeter par-dessus bord. Aussi la grande porte sertie de tous les textes sacrés d'Égypte menant à la salle du tribunal s'ouvrit avec lenteur et grincement devant leurs yeux.

Le cauchemar avait subitement un petit air de paradis pour l'égyptologue qui découvrait avec émerveillement les divinités majeures préposées aux quarante-deux nomes (provinces) d'Égypte.

Par le pouvoir de Ra, Mout, Nout, Khnoum, Ptah, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket, Konshou, Ouadjet, Anubis, Anoukis, Geb, Shou, Hemsout, Tefnout, Heket, Mafdet, Keket, Nefertoum, Thouéris, Heqet, Bastet, Apis, Min, Neith, Hathor, Atoum, Hapy, Mout, Seshat, et ainsi de suite, furent engendrés la Terre et ses occupants, se remémora Emma avec déférence.

Seth la débarqua à moins de cent coudées royales (52,36m) de l'immense balance qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Horus vint à sa rencontre pour l'y conduire.

\- Amuse-toi bien en compagnie de la Dévoreuse, rit une dernière fois avec sarcasme le dieu du chaos avant de se retirer.

\- Nous t'attendions avec grande impatience Emma Swan, dont la simple évocation du nom a mis en émoi cette rive (l'ouest, l'au-delà) autant que celle qui baigne le monde des vivants (l'est), retentit avec force la voix d'Osiris – Maître absolu du monde souterrain.

\- Salut à toi, grand dieu, maître des deux Maât. (justice humaine et justice divine) Voici que je suis venue vers toi et que je t'ai apporté ce qui est équitable, j'ai chassé de devant toi l'iniquité, se mit-elle à réciter la confession négative.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda Thot (dieu ibis), le scribe suprême d'Égypte.

Il convenait de choisir judicieusement la négation maîtresse de son plaidoyer.

\- Je n'ai pas préféré l'amour d'une seule âme au détriment de toutes les autres, scella Emma son propre sort, alors qu'Anubis – le divin embaumeur – plongea ses griffes dans sa cage thoracique pour lui arracher le cœur avec violence.

oOoOoOo

Un son strident mit subitement fin à leur chaleureuse étreinte, chassant en une fraction de seconde le peu de réconfort et de tendresse que les deux femmes avaient trouvé dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Leurs yeux découvrirent avec horreur le tracé plat de l'électrocardiogramme, alors que les urgentistes entreprirent déjà les gestes pour tenter la réanimation du dernier espoir.

Injection d'adrénaline, ventilation artificielle et défibrillation à différents niveaux d'intensité s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, bien que pour Mary-Margaret et Regina ce fut l'équivalent d'une éternité – au moins.

Le médecin en charge secoua négativement la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers la montre au-dessus des deux femmes atterrées.

\- Heure du décès...

oOoOoOo

La plume d'autruche de Maât fut placée en face du cœur gorgé de sang d'Emma. L'infâme créature Ammout – surnommée la Dévoreuse d'âmes – attendait la gueule ouverte sous le plateau sur lequel avait été posé l'organe, qui malgré le vide qui l'entourait, pompait encore et toujours avec force et vigueur.

Selon la loi révélée aux humains (4), la Dévoreuse pouvait dors et déjà se préparer à festoyer. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction de l'égyptologue, dont la force vitale ne circulant plus dans son corps, se mit à fléchir peu à peu, mais se battant avec force pour rester debout jusqu'à l'ultime verdict.

La balance s'arrêta quelques instants dans un parfait équilibre, alors que le panthéon s'était mû dans un silence inédit, comme si l'univers entier attendait avec crainte l'issue du jugement. Puis vint la délivrance, la plume prit le dessus sur la pitance préférée du Monstre qui allait devoir faire face à un jeûne rituel, alors qu'Anubis récupéra le cœur jugé pur, afin de le remettre à sa place avec douceur.

\- Va, va, ma fille, portée par les puissantes ailes du Benou (l'oiseau de feu, l'ibis royal, appelé plus communément phénix), va, va auprès de cet Amour qu'on ne trouve qu'à l'apogée d'un âge d'or. L'exception confirme la règle, même lorsqu'il s'agit de celle de Maât, alors continuez à en être dignes ta Regina et toi-même, ma chère Emma, lui adressa Isis ces dernières paroles en guise de bénédiction.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient tous là, assommés, affligés, terrorisés, mais bien là : Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, Marco, David, Victoria, Mary-Margaret et Regina. Tous réunis autour de la dépouille encore chaude de leur amie, leur nouvelle maman, leur fille et leur amour d'une vie, alors qu'une infirmière s'apprêtait à retirer définitivement les appareillages qui avaient maintenu Emma – la Sauveuse de Louxor - entre deux mondes.

Derrière la vitre, un bruissement d'ailes parvint subtilement à leurs oreilles. Ils se retournèrent pour voir apparaître une multitudes d'ibis arborant toutes les couleurs, suivi par quelques hérons cendrés, un couple de cygnes sauvages et chose extrêmement rare dans cette partie du globe une cigogne blanche dont le battement d'ailes posé, majestueux, exécuté dans une sérénité parfaite leur apporta la paix.

Puis un bip retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième, ainsi de suite, parfaitement accordé au rythme imposé par l'oiseau de bonne augure.

Et au même instant les yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent sur sa famille réunie, avant de plonger dans les perles noires submergées par la crue vivifiante des eaux millénaires du Nil.

Enfin, Sothis (l'étoile Sirius) était de retour, pointant à l'horizon dans toute sa gloire. (5)

* * *

 _1) A la tête d'oryctérope, étrange mammifère des contrées africaines, principalement vermivore qui pourrait être à l'origine de l'apparence insolite du dieu Seth._

 _2) Peuple d'Anatolie, Turquie actuelle, et plus grand producteur de Morphine au monde. Ainsi que ses dérivés produits en toute illégalité pour être revendus au marché noir._

 _3) Les serpents n'ont pas de réels ennemis naturels en dehors du chat qui déjoue habilement leurs attaques, avant de planter ses griffes dans leur nuque. La lionne, dont la tête préside au prénom d'Hatchepsout, en est évidemment leur adversaire la plus redoutée._

 _4) L'homosexualité était clairement prohibée dans l'Égypte ancienne, et de ce fait, passible de mort et de seconde mort. Cependant il semblerait qu'il y ait existé quelques exceptions troublantes, telles que les illustrations de deux hommes s'embrassant sur la bouche découvertes dans l'hypogée de Niankhkhnum et de Khnoumhotep à Saqqarah : Frères jumeaux ou amants, la question demeure ouverte. En revanche pas d'homosexualité féminine à l'horizon, bien que son absence dans la pierre ne l'exclut évidemment pas._

 _5) La sécheresse dure septante jour en moyenne – la durée que prend une momification optimale – puis l'étoile disparue réapparaît avec la crue qui annonce un année faste en semailles et en moissons._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Khepri ou le soleil du matin nouveau.**_


	23. Khepri

__**Bonjour tout le monde,**__

 _ _ **Que d'émotions et de poésie dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai pu voir que la mythologie et la dramaturgie ne vous avaient pas laissés indifférents, c'est vraiment une grande satisfaction pour moi, alors merci encore pour tous vos commentaires.**__

 _ _ **On s'approche gentiment du dénouement de cette histoire, 2-3 chapitres visiblement, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas abandonner le SwanQueen, encore bien des idées en réserve.**__

 _ _ **Merci à**__ _ _Not gonna die__ _ _ **toujours fidèle dans sa relecture et ses petits conseils « plus ».**__

 _ _ **Voici donc le retour tant attendu de Khepri.**__

* * *

 _Puis un bip retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième, ainsi de suite, parfaitement accordé au rythme imposé par l'oiseau de bonne augure._

 _Et au même instant les yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent sur sa famille réunie, avant de plonger dans les perles noires submergées par la crue vivifiante des eaux millénaires du Nil._

 _Enfin, Sothis (l'étoile Sirius) était de retour, pointant à l'horizon dans toute sa gloire._

* * *

« Sortir au jour » l'espoir de tout égyptien et de toute égyptienne depuis des millénaires. « Sortir au jour » des textes des pyramides aux ostracons (1) brisées sur le sol, partout les écrits y faisaient référence. Pourtant personne ne l'avait prévenue combien il serait difficile et douloureux de « sortir au jour ».

Sans doute parce qu'il était rare que quelqu'un trépasse – selon les dires du médecin qui avait prononcé le décès – et sorte au jour sur cette rive-ci. Emma saisissait une énième fois l'amulette autour de son cou. Celle-ci même sur laquelle avait glissé l'une des balles, déviant de peu le projectile qui aurait dû lui être fatal, avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour protéger les trois enfants, dont on lui avait annoncé la visite pour l'après-midi même, si elle se sentait en état de les recevoir.

L'égyptologue visualisa que trop bien d'où elle avait été tirée, tel le scarabée sacré né dans une boule d'excréments, protégeant l'œuf et la larve, cette même boule qui pousserait ensuite tout au long de sa vie, à l'image du disque solaire qui parcourt le ciel d'un horizon à l'autre depuis des millénaires. Seul Râ était capable de sortir ainsi au jour selon les anciens, d'où leur crainte chaque soir et chaque matin lorsque le soleil tardait à se montrer à l'horizon.

Oh oui, elle se sentait comme ce scarabée en ce moment, sortant au jour au milieu d'un merdier indescriptible - on parlait de soixante-huit morts et d'une centaine de blessés, ainsi que les répercutions sociales et économiques que tout ceci allait forcément engendré pour l'Egypte - sans oublier les douleurs qui assaillaient toujours et encore l'ensemble de son corps.

Les yeux bleu-vert se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie sur le fauteuil jouxtant son lit et le rictus provoqué par l'intense souffrance se transforma instantanément en un sourire des plus lumineux.

Regina ! Elle était la raison de tout, non seulement sa raison de vivre, mais aussi sa raison de ne pas se planquer, alors que des gens se faisaient tuer, sa raison d'avoir préféré la vie de ces trois gosses à la sienne, inspirée par son amour pour la petite Victoria, sa raison de résister et de combattre la mort en personne, sa raison de revenir, malgré la lourde réadaptation que ça allait demander, mais aussi sa raison d'être tout simplement. « Avant la création du monde, vous étiez dans le cœur de Dieu » avait dit le moine au puits de Moïse, et Isis avait renchéri en qualifiant leur Lien d'un « Amour d'un âge d'or » avant d'envoyer un signe maternel à sa propre mère - l'amoureuse des oiseaux.

Regina sentant le regard de son âme sœur posé sur elle se réveilla et lui sourit en retour avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. L'égyptologue, de son bras valide, l'attira un peu plus vers elle pour approfondir leur connexion, profitant de se retrouver seules quelques heures – chose rare depuis son réveil - Katherine ayant emmené le reste de la famille pour une visite au musée du Caire.

\- Allonge-toi un moment à mes côtés.

\- Tu es sûre, je pourrais te blesser.

\- Rien ne pourra plus jamais me blesser, si ce n'est de te perdre mon amour.

Regina vint se blottir contre Emma en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, mais l'égyptologue ne l'entendait pas ainsi et l'attira tout contre son buste, à défaut de plus, elle avait besoin de sentir Regina contre son propre corps, laissant sa main valide glisser le long du corps magnifique de sa belle, se perdant ci et là dans une caresse plus appuyée qui fit frémir la florentine.

\- Salam aleykoum, oh, excusez-moi mesdames, se retourna gênée l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Regina voulut se retirer, mais Emma la maintint contre elle, refusant catégoriquement les regards mitigés – pour ne pas dire dégoûtés - que le personnel soignant posait sur leur couple depuis son réveil. Qu'importe si cela allait lui coûter « l'Ordre du Nil », aucune distinction au monde n'allait supplanter sa Regina à ses côtés, et malgré les lois profondément hostiles à leur relation dans ce pays, Emma se savait protégée par l'opinion publique internationale et elle comptait non seulement en profiter, mais également tenter de donner un petit coup de pouce à l'avancement des mœurs dans son pays d'adoption.

\- Aleykoum salam, je pensais n'avoir aucun soin de prévu, hormis le changement de pansement pour aujourd'hui ? Répondit-elle paisiblement.

\- C'est le cas, mais nous avons un homme de loi anglais à l'accueil qui demande à vous parler.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait été clair, ni journaliste, ni avocat, répondit Regina à son tour, quelque peu agacée.

\- Je sais Madame, mais il insiste, prétendant devoir s'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'un individu surnommé Khepri.

\- Dans ce cas, faites-le monter s'il vous plaît.

\- Khepri ? Je pensais que Marco avait dit qu'il avait été pris en charge par l'ambassade britannique ? Interrogea Emma.

\- Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il a dit à Katherine le soir qui a suivi l'attentat.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien notre petit prince, déjà que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver son père, se blâma une nouvelle fois Emma pour la mort de Neal.

Regina l'embrassa sur le front. Inutile de prononcer le moindre mot entre elles, les émotions étaient partagées à un niveau bien plus profond que ce qu'aucun discours aurait pu faire. Emma avait aimé Neal, comme un ami, un frère dans le métier même, bien qu'elle avait préféré le nier après leur rupture. Et il y avait cette découverte incroyable qui avait accompagné ses derniers instants, dont Emma était le seul témoin. L'égyptologue retrouverait-elle la cache après que la montagne ait été criblée de balles ?

Rien n'était moins sûr, mais Regina garda bon espoir. Les grandes histoires d'Amour ne devraient jamais demeurées cachées, qu'importe les raisons politiques ou sociales. Qui ne rêverait pas à l'évocation de Cléopâtre et Marc Antoine, de Shah Jahan et de sa Mumtaz Mahal, d'Edward VIII et Wallis Simpson, Gertrude Stein et Alice B. Toklas ou encore Elisabeth Wust et Felice Schragenheim, plus connues en tant qu'Aimée et Jaguar. (2)

A défaut des grands classiques littéraires à la Roméo et Juliette, c'étaient bien les histoires d'amour réelles qui empêchaient l'humanité de sombrer définitivement vers le néant.

Regina regarda sa compagne avec tendresse : Qu'importe si elles seraient amenées à transfigurer le monde ou simplement à marquer un peu le lieu où la vie les mènerait, l'amour ferait son œuvre et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

\- Bonjour, maître Auguste Wayne Booth, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin mademoiselle Swan, se présenta l'homme barbu aux yeux bleus, proche de la quarantaine, en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Voici ma compagne Regina Mills, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous maître ?

\- Madame, salua-t-il chaleureusement la brune avant de poursuivre. Je suis mandaté par l'ambassade britannique au sujet de la succession de Monsieur Neal Cassidy, ainsi que de tutelle au nom de Sa Majesté du jeune Henry William Cassidy.

\- Khepri, précisa Emma.

\- Khepri ? Comme le scarabée sacré, le soleil levant, signe de résurrection et symbole absolu de la chance ? Interrogea l'homme de loi surpris. (3)

\- Celui-là même, répondit l'égyptologue en souriant à la florentine qui s'émerveilla d'avoir enfin la réponse à cette question qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement exprimée.

\- D'après mes sources, vous êtes son plus proche adulte, n'ayant plus aucune famille de sang. Étant donné que le Royaume-Uni ne désire pas déraciner l'enfant de son entourage connu, ni du pays qui l'a vu naître, je suis ici pour vous demander au nom de la Reine si vous seriez disposée à faire une demande d'adoption pour le jeune Henry William dit Khepri ?

C'était la dernière volonté de Neal, mais Emma n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'y repenser, ni d'en parler à Regina, aussi se mit-elle à bafouiller, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de répondre.

La florentine connaissait l'égyptologue par cœur, qu'importe le nombre d'années où elles s'étaient blessées l'une l'autre en s'ignorant, Emma avait toujours ce cœur lumineux et pur capable d'embraser une cause, de se battre contre l'injustice et d'aimer un enfant. Dès l'instant où elle était revenue en Italie, Victoria s'était attachée à elle, et l'égyptologue en avait pris soin comme si elle avait été sa propre fille, et Emma avait fait naturellement la même chose dans le désert égyptien. A bien des égards, le week-end à Alexandrie - telle une prophétie – les avait désignées comme une famille.

\- Quelle est la procédure à suivre ? Se permit-elle de demander à la place de sa moitié, totalement abasourdie par son initiative qui semblait faire gonfler encore davantage son cœur et son amour pour cette femme extraordinaire dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant la chute de Rome. (4)

\- Je vous ai apporté tous les documents. Il est de coutume que vous soyez « famille d'accueil » dans un premier temps, avant l'adoption définitive. Sans oublier qu'une union légale reconnue accélérerait grandement le processus, répondit-il à l'attention de Regina d'un sourire entendu.

\- Est-ce que Khepri peut venir nous voir ? Finit par demander Emma toujours profondément émue.

\- Il joue en pédiatrie avec vos trois protégés, sourit Auguste de toutes ses dents.

C'en fut trop pour Emma qui ne put plus retenir les larmes qui inondèrent ses yeux océans. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de joie dans tout ce tumulte, tant d'amour au milieu de toute cette haine, tant de perspectives d'avenir dans ce monde paralysé par les événements ? La vie se poursuivait par-delà la mort.

Trente minutes plus tard, Khepri pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné de ses nouveaux amis, revenus spécialement en Égypte pour rencontrer leur Sauveur, ainsi qu'une des mamans - d'origine tessionoise (5) - qui s'adressa à Emma dans un italien parfait.

\- Merci de nous recevoir chère « Sauveuse », nous sommes vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. Grâce au ciel, vous êtes en vie...

Emma remercia humblement la femme qui leur faisait face, minimisant grandement son geste, tout en participant courtoisement à la conversation, avant de s'immerger totalement dans le monde des enfants qui étaient de suite totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Elle les fit monter sur son lit, retint rapidement leurs prénoms et les interrogea sur leur quotidien en Suisse. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois rentrés, ainsi de suite...

Regina s'aperçut rapidement que cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts à sa compagne qui souffrait à nouveau beaucoup, aussi augmenta-t-elle la dose de morphine au maximum, comme les infirmières le lui avaient montré.

\- Merci chérie, s'interrompit l'égyptologue à son attention avant de poursuivre près de deux heures avec les enfants qui se génèrent pas pour manger ses chocolats et autres sucreries qu'elle avait reçus depuis son arrivée au Caire, une éternité plus tôt.

Vers l'heure de la prière, tous, sauf Khepri, prirent congé, alors que les rejoignirent le restant de la famille.

\- Alors j'ai un petit-fils ? s'émerveilla Mary Margaret après qu'Emma ait fait les présentations et que Regina ait enchaîné avec les explications pour tout le monde, afin de permettre à sa blonde de se reposer de son après-midi bien chargé.

\- Il semblerait oui, vint la réponse amusée de sa fille.

\- Et aussi une petite-fille, renchérit David qui avait noué de bonnes relations avec Victoria depuis le réveil d'Emma.

Tout le monde s'embrassa. Khepri et Victoria étaient trop heureux de la nouvelle qui allait faire d'eux officiellement des frères et sœurs.

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Ruby retentit dans la pièce. Après l'annulation de la visite prévue du Président Moubarak (6) – car jugée contraire aux mœurs - quels autres ennuis allaient encore s'abattre sur eux ?

\- Mulan ?… il me semble oui…

Ruby saisit la télécommande pour enclencher le téléviseur sur la dite chaîne qui diffusait en ce moment même les infos du soir. A l'annonce des gros titres, ils se figèrent, suivant avec grande attention le reportage diffusé.

 _Le Maire de Florence – Romuald Gold - soupçonné d'avoir été en lien direct avec l'un des terroristes de Louxor – ancien mercenaire et tueur à gage présumé - seulement quelques semaines avant l'attentat survenu au temple de d'Hatchepsout, a été arrêté à son domicile ce matin. Certaines sources tenteraient de démontrer que Cora Médicis, sa maîtresse de longue date, y serait également mêlée. Pour l'instant aucune charge n'a été retenue contre elle, mais la police, ainsi que les autorités internationales lui auraient fortement conseillé de collaborer en toute franchise, sa fille aînée étant la compagne de la « Sauveuse »._

Le reportage les laissa tous abasourdis. Regina ressentit le besoin de quitter la pièce, afin d'encaisser le choc à l'abri des regards. Sa propre mère avait-elle réellement été jusque là ou était-ce une initiative de Gold pour s'assurer encore davantage ses faveurs ? Khepri la rejoignit rapidement, alors que les discussions fusèrent à tout va dans la chambre d'Emma.

\- Majesté, est-ce que ça va ?

Regina lui sourit avec bienveillance en entendant le titre dont l'avait doté le garçon qu'elle chérissait déjà de tout son cœur.

\- Ça ira mon chéri, juste difficile de découvrir pareilles horreurs sur ma propre mère.

\- Moi j'ai à peine connu la mienne, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et Emma a toujours été la seule mère dont j'avais besoin, sauf si….

\- Sauf si quoi ?

\- Je me disais juste que, vu que vous êtes ensemble elle et toi, peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose que je sois également votre fils, Majesté, il joua avec ses mains, sans oser relever le regard vers la brune.

\- Le voudrais-tu ? Voudrais-tu que je t'adopte également Khepri ? Demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un prince, mais je ne veux pas vous obliger, vint la réponse timidement.

\- Et tu feras un bon et grand prince Khepri, sois en certain, dit-elle en lui relevant le menton pour qu'il comprenne bien ce que Regina allait lui dire.

\- Mais si je veux t'adopter, il va falloir que je demande ta mère en mariage. M'accorderas-tu sa main ?

Khepri lui sourit avec encore plus d'adoration que ce qu'il lui témoignait déjà habituellement.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, mais il faudra que ça soit comme dans les contes de fées alors !

Retrouvant subitement toute sa sérénité, Regina acquiesça d'un clin d'œil complice. Sa mère pouvait bien aller au diable. Sa famille c'était Emma, Victoria et Khepri désormais, sans oublier Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Belle, Mulan, Marco et Katherine évidemment.

* * *

 _1) Résidu de poterie sur lesquels les scribes s'entraînaient ou faisaient des listes d'achats ou des inventaires. Support très utile, alors que le papyrus coûtait extrêmement cher._

 _2) Si vous passez par Berlin un jour, n'oubliez pas de visiter le musée juif où sont conservées leurs lettres, ainsi que le « monuments à la mémoire des personnes homosexuelles persécutées par le régime nazi » qui y fait référence. Lilly a notamment été déclarée « juste parmi les nations »._

 _3) Kheper, littéralement « venir à l'existence », autrement dit, celui qui devient pour être et qui est pour devenir, celui qui se crée de lui-même, sans commencement, ni fin._

 _4) Petit clin d'oeil à la chanson « It's all be done » de Barenaked Ladies_

 _5) La majorité des victimes étaient des ressortissants suisses. Le Tessin étant le canton italophone au sud de mon pays._

 _6) Hosni Moubarak, surnommé « le pharaon » fut le dernier président d'Égypte avant la révolution égyptienne. Vice-président de Sadate, il lui succéda après son assassinat, et régna d'une main de fer sur le pays pendant près de 30 ans._

* * *

 _ **TBC : Une demande selon les désirs de Kephri :-)**_


	24. Gizeh

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Vous êtes tous formidables avec vos commentaires super motivants. Nous nous approchons gentiment de la Fin de cette aventure. Ceci dit, j'avais prévu un seul chapitre pour cette scène et au final j'ai eu d'autres idées, alors je l'ai partagé en deux. Sans oublier l'épilogue qui suivra.**_

 _ **Merci à** Not gonna die **rentrée des vacances spécialement pour moi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'encouragent sans cesse à poursuivre dans mes écrits, à me surpasser dans les sujets abordés, les différents ratings (notamment** Queen Obsession **que je vous invite à découvrir si c'est pas encore fait), etc., etc.**_

* * *

 _\- Bien sûr que je le veux, mais il faudra que ça soit comme dans les contes de fées alors !_

 _Retrouvant subitement toute sa sérénité, Regina acquiesça d'un clin d'œil complice. Sa mère pouvait bien aller au diable. Sa famille c'était Emma, Victoria et Khepri désormais, sans oublier Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Belle, Mulan, Marco et Katherine évidemment._

* * *

Trois semaines supplémentaires furent nécessaires à Emma pour retrouver un semblant de force et de capacité à se déplacer seule. Son rein restant semblait bien supporter la nouvelle charge de travail et le régime renforcé en vitamines et allégé en graisses aidait ses autres organes à palier l'absence de la rate, bien que son humeur empirait au fur et à mesure en restant enfermée dans cet hôpital où sa présence créait de plus en plus de remous.

Regina était sortie avec les enfants et Katherine, alors que ses parents avaient un rendez-vous à l'ambassade italienne au sujet d'une proposition faite par l'un de leur partenaire à son propos. Elle n'avait pas réellement suivi le sujet, bien trop occupé à lorgner sur l'enseigne qui la taquinait depuis deux mois de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est un boulot dans mon domaine et surtout pas en Italie, avec Cora dans les parages Regina ne serait jamais en paix, même si elle et son horrible fille cadette sont sous étroite surveillance, ce serait l'enfer pour nous et notre famille, avait-elle dit lorsque Mary Margaret et David l'avait embrassée pour prendre congé.

C'était vendredi soir - le personnel hospitalier réduit au minimum - et toujours ses deux arches dorées de l'autre côté de la rue qui la cherchaient.

\- Après tout, ça ne me prendra à peine une demi-heure, se dit l'égyptologue en saisissant ses béquilles dont elle aurait sans doute besoin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, du moins selon l'avis médical, mais elle avait bien l'intention de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Mais pour l'heure elle en avait besoin pour déambuler dans les couloirs, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'elle quitta l'établissement hospitalier en catimini.

Traverser la rue au Caire était un véritable acte de courage et de foi. On y roulait à quatre ou cinq de front à vive allure avec des engins tout juste encore en état de rouler. Pourtant les accidents y étaient relativement rares, car sévèrement punis par la loi en vigueur. On pouvait avec ce qu'on voulait et à peu près comme on voulait, mais si on provoquait un accident les sanctions étaient plus sévères que partout ailleurs dans le monde. Aussi les égyptiens avaient développé leur propre système de code de la route et il valait mieux faire appel à un chauffeur que de s'obstiner à vouloir rouler au Caire de son propre chef, même elle qui avait passé la moitié de son existence dans ce pays, n'avait roulé que dans le désert du delta, pour le reste elle ne s'y était pas risquée.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, compta-t-elle pour évaluer la fenêtre idéale avant de se lancer sur la chaussée.

Emma dut forcer sur les derniers mètres, manquant d'endommager une nouvelle fois les muscles de son épaule et de son bras tout juste en état de supporter son propre poids appuyé sur les deux échasses.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'hôpital était en effervescence, car même si le couple de la « Sauveuse » en gênait plus d'un, elle demeurait sacrée à leurs yeux, alors sa disparition soudaine les mit en grand émoi.

\- Comment avez pu laisser pareille chose arrivée, c'est quoi cet endroit, voir autant d'incompétence me rend dingue, hurla Katherine dans son arabe des plus grossiers, alors que Regina tout aussi inquiète scruta la chambre à la recherche du moindre indice de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa compagne.

\- Ses cannes ne sont pas là, releva Victoria.

\- Ouais, et je pense savoir où elle est allée, renchérit Khepri en souriant en observant la ville éclairée qui leur faisait face.

Emma mordit avec délectation dans sa nourriture, lorsque la voix passablement énervée de sa Reine retentit à son oreille.

\- Sérieusement, nous faire une peur pareille, et tout ça pour un Hamburger Swan, s'offusqua Regina.

\- Un Double-Cheese-Deluxe avec sa sauce à la moutarde inimitable, rectifia l'égyptologue avec ironie avant de remordre dans son sandwich pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard réprobateur de sa compagne, ennuyée de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Maman, on peut manger avec Emma s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh oui, s'il vous plaît votre Majesté.

\- Vous finirez par avoir ma peau, se lamenta Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'avertir Katherine et le personnel soignant, puis elle permit enfin aux enfants d'aller passer leur commande.

\- Tu es vraiment fâchée ? Demanda l'égyptologue mal à l'aise.

\- Un peu, pas à cause du sandwich, mais parce que tu es partie sans rien dire, j'aurais pu t'en apporter tu sais.

\- Tu détestes les fast-food.

\- Certes, mais si c'est pas trop souvent, je pourrais m'y faire… disons un peu...

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, finit par dire l'égyptologue penaude.

Regina lui saisit la main, plongeant son regard profondément dans ses prunelles, se retenant de l'embrasser pour éviter un nouveau scandale dans un lieu public.

Le lendemain, ses parents lui tendirent un courrier officiel émanant du consulat américain.

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour évaluer leur proposition ma fille.

\- Et qu'importe ta décision - votre décision - nous vous soutiendrons, précisa Mary Margaret avec bienveillance.

\- Si vous acceptez, on pourrait vous suivre, j'ai un cousin dans le coin, ou dans le cas contraire, on trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre qui puisse satisfaire tout le monde, leur sourit David avant de quitter la pièce, laissant sa fille et sa belle-fille prendre connaissance de la proposition d'outre-atlantique.

\- Tu veux bien ?

Regina prit le pli cacheté à l'ancienne dont elle cassa le sceau avec déférence. Elle lut à haute voix, alors qu'Emma était allongée à ses côtés, la tête reposant contre son épaule.

 _Madame Emma Swan,  
Comme bon nombre de personnes à travers le monde, nous avons été profondément touchés et impressionnés par votre courage et votre abnégation durant les événements tristement célèbres survenus à Deir El-Bahari. Vous êtes un exemple d'Humanité à nos yeux. Comme vous le savez, nous avons en notre possession l'une des plus vaste collection d'art égyptien au monde. (1) Notre conservateur prenant sa retraite, nous aimerions vous proposer de prendre sa suite à la tête de notre département d'égyptologie. Nous nous sommes également renseignés sur votre compagne, afin de lui trouver une affectation digne de sa formation et de son rang dans notre institut. La Princesse Aurore de Suède nous a notamment promis un prêt de la précieuse Collection de la Couronne(2) sous réserve qu'elle en dirige le transport et l'exposition dans ses moindres détails. La présence de toiles des plus grands maîtres européens sur notre sol est toujours une garantie de succès et suscitera de l'intérêt bien au-delà des frontières du Massachusetts. Vous trouverez en annexe nos propositions plus concrètes pour vous faire une meilleure idée, bien que tout reste négociable. En attendant une réponse que nous espérons positive, veuillez recevoir nos salutations les plus distinguées.  
Direction du Musée de Beaux-Arts de Boston_

Elles durent relire la lettre et les contrats d'embauche plusieurs fois pour se persuader qu'elles ne rêvaient pas. Le consulat y avait même ajouté les permis de séjour et droits de travail provisoires en attente de cartes vertes définitives si elles acceptaient de franchir l'océan.

\- C'est dément ! Mais pour Khepri, on s'est engagé à pas le déraciner une nouvelle fois.

\- Même la Reine reconnaîtra qu'on ne peut pas l'élever en Égypte désormais, et j'imagine qu'il y a pire option que les États-Unis pour un enfant britannique.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu penses pouvoir vivre loin de tes oliveraies et de tes pommiers ?

\- Il parait que la région des Finger Lakes à environ six heures de route à l'ouest de Boston est idéale pour cultiver des Honeycrisps. Mais toi, loin du désert et de ses monuments, penses-tu pouvoir être réellement heureuse ?

\- Je serai dans un pays qui veut de moi avec toi et les enfants à mes côtés – peut-être même mes parents aux dires de mon père - et un métier qui promet de me passionner, alors que demander de plus. Sans oublier que j'aurai ci et là encore l'occasion de venir embêter le Dr. Hawas (3) pour mon plaisir, alors oui Regina je suis et serai vraiment heureuse.

Regina l'embrassa avec passion, sentant que l'épreuve touchait définitivement à sa fin et que leurs vies s'ouvraient sur un avenir meilleur, tout en promettant moult aventures aux côtés de sa future épouse et mère de ses enfants.

A ce propos, le Dr. Hawas leur devait encore un service pour avoir tu certains détails à la presse, comme les circonstances exactes de l'éviction de l'égyptologue à l'Ordre du Nil, et Regina comptait bien le lui rappeler sous peu.

La semaine suivante, Emma sortit définitivement de l'hôpital et le samedi soir Regina réunit tout son monde pour une soirée en famille un peu particulière puisque Ruby, Belle, Mary Margaret et David rentreraient en Italie dès le lendemain.

\- Je pense mon Amie que ceci sera plus élégant pour accompagner ta tenue, lui dit Marco en lui tendant un magnifique bâton de pèlerin sculpté par ses soins, auquel il avait ajouté une sangle pour quand il serait nécessaire de soutenir plus de poids, comme ce serait assurément le cas ce soir.

\- C'est magnifique Marco, merci infiniment, mais je ne comprends pas, ce n'est qu'un dîner en famille, pourquoi faut-il absolument se mettre sur notre trente-et-un. Vous m'avez tous vue en petite culotte avec ces horribles blouses d'hôpital, alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir en bermuda jean et débardeur, tempêta-t-elle une nouvelle fois après avoir déjà mené la vie dure à Ruby, au point que son amie avait appelé sa compagne à la rescousse pour éviter de lui taper sur le crâne.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur les berges du Nil près de la Tour du Caire pour monter à bord de la plus célèbre felouque de la capitale égyptienne : Le Néfertiti, navire restaurant de prestige pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes.

\- Kemi, ma parole, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'exclama l'égyptologue en embrassant le nubien.

\- Il semblerait qu'une riche cliente m'a fait mandé en particulier et comme je travaillais dans le delta ces jours, je ne pouvais pas refuser la possibilité de barrer enfin ce bijou.

\- Que veux-tu, ta chérie est une puriste qui n'aime pas le gazole de mes bébés, intervint une personne dans son dos qu'elle ne pensait pas voir parmi les siens ce soir, allait-il encore l'affubler de ses petits surnoms qui agaçaient tant sa compagne ou allait-il savoir se tenir ?

\- Killian, ravie de te revoir.

\- Et moi donc bébé, je veux dire Emma, se corrigea-t-il lui-même lorsque Regina entra dans leur champ de vision, alors que leurs mâchoires menaçaient de se décrocher devant l'apparence de l'Organisatrice de cette soirée.

\- Waouh, on peut dire que tu sais les choisir Swan ! Bava le capitaine.

\- Pas touche Jones ! le menaça Emma en souriant de toutes ses dents avant d'aller enlacer sa compagne vêtue d'une petite robe de cocktail bleu roi des plus raffinées.

\- Délicieuse, murmura Emma en ravissant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa chérie, profitant d'être au milieu de personnes qui ne s'en offusqueraient pas.

Kemi amena l'embarcation au milieu des eaux, alors que le soleil se coucha en dorant de ses rayons la ville aux mil et un minarets, le Nil et les trois merveilles et leurs accompagnatrices à l'horizon vers lesquelles ils allaient le temps de déguster un repas typique de cette partie du monde.

La table qui faisait toute la longueur de la coque était décorée des plus beaux motifs de l'art du Nouvel Empire, le pourtour doré dans la plus pure tradition et les pieds dans le style de pattes de lion, faisant penser à certaines pièces du mobilier de Toutankhamon et de sa sœur Ankhsenamon.

Tout le monde riait et savourait les mets autant que la présence des uns des autres, se réjouissant de leurs différents projets d'avenir : le mariage de Belle et Ruby, les propositions de travail à Boston qu'Emma et Regina avaient acceptées le matin même après avoir reçu l'aval de Maître Booth pour Khepri, ainsi que les projets de Mary Margaret et David de vendre leur appartement florentin pour aller s'installer à North End. (4)

Quant à Killian et Katherine, ils s'étaient visiblement rapprochés depuis leur après-midi plongée dans la baie d'Alexandrie, ce qui amusa beaucoup Regina qui se permit de temps en temps une petite boutade à l'attention de son amie, comme un juste retour des choses.

Alors qu'on servit le dessert, les enfants questionnèrent l'égyptologue à propos d'une petite table à l'arrière de la salle qui avait éveillé leur intérêt.

\- C'est un jeu de Senet, le jeu le plus populaire de l'Egypte ancienne. Sans doute l'ancêtre de notre Jeu de l'Oie ou de notre Jeu d'Échecs, personne ne le sait vraiment, car on n'en a pas encore vraiment percé les règles.

\- J'aimerais bien être celui qui trouvera. Il y en aura des comme ça à Boston ? Demanda Khepri à quoi sa future Maman acquiesça.

\- En attendant on peut inventer n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta avec enthousiasme Victoria en manipulant les pièces à l'effigie de divers animaux.

\- Ils sont mignons ensemble, on jurerait qu'ils sont du même sang, furent-ils plusieurs à dire.

\- Chacun ayant des points communs avec leurs mamans, une famille dans tous les sens du terme, ajoutèrent d'autres.

Emma et Regina se sourirent une énième fois en donnant leurs propres idées de règles pour le jeu à leurs enfants.

Kémi les avait promenés pas loin de trois heures le long d'un Hapy très calme, avant d'accoster sur les berges de Gizeh, à quelques cordes des deux énormes pattes du Sphinx, la pierre du destin (5) sur son poitrail magnifiquement éclairé.

\- Raconte encore Ma, raconte, criait Victoria, alors que tout le monde débarqua pour se rendre sur le site le plus mythique d'Égypte.

\- Quel être, pourvu d'une seule voix, a d'abord quatre jambes le matin, puis deux le midi, et trois le soir ? Répéta Emma en souriant à sa fille qui n'hésitait pas à l'appeler Ma de plus en plus souvent.

\- C'est l'homme, car tel est son destin, répondit la fillette avec fierté.

\- Ça c'est pour les grecs et pour les égyptiens ? Interrogea l'égyptologue encore.

\- Khepri le matin, Horakhy à midi et Atoum le soir, répondit avec assurance le jeune prince à sa mère adoptive. (6)

Chacun appréciait de découvrir enfin ce lieu, visible jusqu'ici que depuis la fenêtre de leur hôtel ou de la chambre d'hôpital d'Emma. Personne n'avait voulu s'y rendre en l'absence de leur fille et amie.

Khoufou, Khafrê et Menkaourê étaient encore plus imposant de nuit. Les projecteurs de divers couleurs leur donnaient un aspect fantomatique, comme sortis d'un film de science fiction. Emma les emmena du côté des ruines du temple de Djedefrê d'où ils auraient selon elle la meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de l'esplanade. C'est ici au pied de la Grande Pyramide qu'elle s'était sentie pour la première fois à sa place dans l'univers et il n'était que justice de revenir ici quinze ans plus tard avec tout ceux qu'elle appelait siens. Une fin digne des plus beaux contes de fées, songea-t-elle légèrement amusée.

\- Il est temps, annonça Kemi.

\- Non, pas encore, on vient à peine d'arriver.

\- Oh non mon Amie, tu n'es pas encore à destination, celle-ci se trouve là-haut précisa-t-il en désignant le sommet de la première merveille du monde.

\- Mais c'est absolument interdit, s'en défendit Emma.

\- Pas pour vous, précisa leur guide.

\- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver mon amour ? Questionna Regina soudain inquiète que l'ascension demande trop d'énergie à son amante.

\- Alors c'est pas une plaisanterie, tu as vraiment obtenu l'autorisation pour ça ? Redemanda-t-elle toujours pas certaine d'être encore éveillée.

\- Soldat ! Nous allons le faire. Songez que du haut de ces pyramides quarante siècles nous contemplent, vint la réponse espiègle de son âme-sœur. (7)

Regina lui tendit une tenue plus appropriée, revêtant elle-même un pantalon et des baskets avant de s'approcher de la paroi sous les regards légèrement envieux de leur famille et amis.

\- Jones, si tu abîmes mon bateau, je te le ferai payer au centuple ! cria Kemi à l'attention du capitaine, alors qu'il ouvrait déjà une voie – utilisée autrefois – pour les deux femmes qui lui emboîtaient le pas.

* * *

 _1) Plus de 50 000 objets provenant de toutes les dynasties._

 _2) Particulièrement des toiles de Rubens et de Delacroix font la richesse de cette collection non négligeable._

 _3) Conservateur en chef du Musée du Caire, égyptologue qui m'agace le plus sur la planète avec sa prétention « il n'existe plus aucun mystère dans l'histoire égyptienne, tout est parfaitement clair, aucun mystère dans la construction des pyramides ou autre... » etc._

 _4) Quartier italien de Boston_

 _5) Appelée « pierre de la terreur » par les arabes en rapport avec le monstre qui la garde._

 _6) Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'énigme du Sphinx est égyptienne et non pas grecque. Elle se rapporte certes à « l'humain » mais avant tout à Râ, enfant à son  
lever, debout à son zénith et vieillard à son coucher, avant de vivre sa régénérescence pour sortir une nouvelle fois au jour._

 _7) Citation célèbre prononcée selon la légende lors de la Campagne Égyptienne qui opposa la France à l'Angleterre, imputée à Napoléon Bonaparte._

* * *

 **TBC : La Merveille des Merveilles**


	25. La Merveille

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir suivie jusque là, pour votre fidélité, même si j'ai pris ci et là un peu de retard, pour vos encouragements par vos commentaires et vos messages privés, qui m'ont galvanisée, défiée et poussée à me surpasser.**_

 _ **Un tout grand MERCI à**_ _Summerspell_ _ **qui m'a présenté à**_ _Not gonna die_ _ **avec qui j'ai pu tisser une réelle complicité et amitié d'auteur à bêta-lectrice, et qui me suivra à ne pas douter sur mes prochains écrits. Et oui, maintenant que la vie m'a permis, grâce à l'Amitié avec un grand A de retrouver ma plume – prolongement de mes tripes - que je pensais à jamais perdue, je ne compte plus y renoncer.**_

 _ **Sachez juste que je vais me consacrer quelques semaines uniquement à Salve Regina, avant de vous proposer du nouveau, simplement pour ne pas trop laisser de temps entre mes publications.**_

 **L'auteur ayant dû recourir à la douche froide lors de la rédaction pour ne pas succomber à un embrasement spontané, il est recommandé de ne pas lire ce qui suit au bureau, au risque de subir la même chose. A bon entendeur, mdr.**

* * *

 _Regina lui tendit une tenue plus appropriée, revêtant elle-même un pantalon et des baskets avant de s'approcher de la paroi sous les regards légèrement envieux de leur famille et amis._

 _\- Jones, si tu abîmes mon bateau, je te le ferai payer au centuple ! cria Kemi à l'attention du capitaine, alors qu'il ouvrait déjà une voie – utilisée autrefois – pour les deux femmes qui lui emboîtaient le pas._

* * *

Les derniers cars et touristes s'éloignèrent vers la capitale, après le fabuleux « Son et Lumière » auquel ils avaient tous assisté. Le Dr. Hawas avait consenti à la demande de Regina en insistant bien qu'elle ne se fasse pas sous le feu des projecteurs.

Kemi s'entretenait avec les policiers du site, qui cherchaient à se faire du bakchich sur leurs dos, alors qu'il avait un document signé de la main du Conservateur des Antiquités Égyptiennes, mais Kemi en connaissait les rouages et ne se laissa pas abuser.

Les ascensions sauvages, moyennant quelques centaines de livre étaient chose courante, car non seulement le rêve absolu de tout égyptologue – eux s'en gardant de peur de perdre leur droit de fouilles – mais également de bien d'autres, bien au-delà des adeptes d'ésotérisme, des fans de science-fiction ou encore des « pyramidiots » (1). Le site de Gizeh était unique pour toutes les époques et fascinerait à jamais l'humanité dans son ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'approchèrent le cœur battant de la Grande Dame, encore plus impressionnante de nuit. Le revêtement de calcaire, certes abîmé, reflétait les projecteurs comme jadis le soleil, d'un éclat doré aveuglant et sublime.

Kemi les entraîna vers l'arête sud-est, afin d'entamer leur escalade du côté discret par rapport aux éclairages des habitations qui se trouvaient vraiment très proches. Ils s'approchèrent de la paroi, Kemi en tête, suivi d'Emma, qui galvanisée par l'adrénaline oublia toute douleur dans sa jambe, et de Regina pour clore la marche.

Il fallait escalader chaque bloc, un à un, pour une pente moyenne de 51 degrés, et Regina craignait que ça soit de trop pour sa compagne Mais vivifiée par la vue et l'aventure unique, Emma ne se fit pas prier et surmonta sans peine la difficulté, le bâton de Marco fermement à la main.

Certains blocs leur arrivèrent jusqu'à la poitrine et ils durent s'entraider pour les plus gros d'entre eux, pouvant peser jusqu'à soixante tonnes.

Sur leur droite le bâtiment abritant la « barque solaire » et sur leur gauche, le Caire encore bien éclairé, alors que son brouhaha retentissait même au cœur de la nuit.

« L'esprit est plus fort que la matière » (2) se répéta l'égyptologue intérieurement au fur à mesure que chaque élévation sur le degré suivant les rapprochait de la plate-forme sise sur le 203ème et dernier degré ou s'érigeait autrefois le pyramidion – d'une base de neuf mètres sur neuf - recouvert de feuille d'or de la Merveille.

Trois-quart d'heure suffirent pour atteindre le sommet baigné par le clair de lune. Atteignant la plate-forme au centre de laquelle se trouvait un mât en bois pour indiquer la hauteur réelle de l'édifice (147m, soit environ 10m de plus que ses 137m actuels). Les deux femmes savourèrent ce moment magique en silence, alors que Kemi pour ne pas déranger se tenait discrètement à l'écart.

Elles s'assirent, s'allongèrent même sur les blocs de calcaire afin d'admirer les étoiles et leurs constellations, dont Orion s'admirant dans sa glace. (3) Joie et gratitude les submergèrent totalement, et chacune adressa une prière de reconnaissance depuis cet Autel parfait, à la frontière et au centre de l'Egypte, dédié au Créateur pour le salut de tous. (4)

\- Regina, c'est de loin la plus belle nuit de mon existence, c'est tellement merveilleux, la vie est si merveilleuse, les enfants sont si merveilleux, mais toi avec moi dans cet endroit, c'est l'apogée du Bonheur, lança l'égyptologue en se redressant sur ses pieds pour savourer encore et encore la vue sur le monde et sur l'univers en s'extasiant de plus belle.

La florentine observa sa compagne rayonnante de bonheur avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Voyons voir si je peux te rendre encore plus heureuse que ce que tu n'es déjà mon amour, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en sortant l'écrin du petit sac en velours, fermement attaché à sa ceinture.

Et c'est là, à la frontière du passé et de l'avenir, au centre du monde, un genou posé sur le calcaire immaculé et parfaitement poli, les yeux levés vers la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années, la bague argentée, scintillant au clair de lune, arborant deux ailes se recouvrant l'une l'autre, telles les ailes de Nephthys (5), que l'ancienne héritière formula la demande de toutes les demandes :

\- Emma, mon amour. Chaque brique de Santa Maria del Fiore alors n'ignorait rien de ce que nous mettrions des années à comprendre. Chaque instant de mon adolescence à tes côtés était synonyme de rêve éveillé et je priais déjà pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant nous nous sommes laissées aveugler par les conventions, les dictas de la norme et par les pressions sociales, surtout moi. Oui, j'ai un passé où j'ai aimé, mais pas de tout mon cœur, où j'ai ri, mais pas de toutes mes joies, où j'ai pleuré, mais pas de toutes mes larmes, où j'ai vécu, mais pas de toutes mes passions. Te retrouver m'a pleinement ouvert les yeux sur cette réalité ultime, et je ne veux plus jamais les fermer jusqu'au jour fixé par les dieux et même là, je veux croire qu'il existe un éternel ailleurs pour nous. Emma, toi, la pièce maîtresse de mon jeu de Senet, la mère aimante de Khepri et de Victoria, la Sauveuse de l'Egypte, la Gardienne de mon âme, l'Amour de ma vie... Emma, tu veux bien m'épouser et faire de moi – de nous – les femmes les plus heureuses de la Terre ?

\- Vraiment la plus belle nuit de mon existence, et tu es vraiment la plus merveilleuse ma Reine. Oui, Regina, je veux t'épouser, oui, plus que tout, et faire de nous le couple le plus amoureux et heureux depuis Hatchespout et Senenmout.

\- Et en plus, nous, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, lui sourit Regina – toute forme d'appréhension envolée – avant de passer l'anneau au doigt de sa fiancée, qui s'empressa de l'embrasser avec amour et ferveur.

Kemi, seul témoin de leur engagement, leur laissa encore quelques minutes, après tout célébrer des fiançailles au sommet de la seule et unique merveille de l'antiquité encore debout, relevait de l'impossible et du miracle.

Elles seraient bien restées là-haut toute la nuit, mais elles savaient que Kemi les attendait tout près, même si l'expérience d'un orgasme en ce lieu magique demeurait plus que tentant.

Une petite demi-heure suffit à redescendre. Il fallait, sur les recommandations de  
Kemi, s'asseoir prudemment sur chaque bloc, avant de prendre pied sur le suivant.

\- S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois au cours de la descente, craignant que l'une d'entre elles ne dévale d'un coup la pente abrupte.

Une fois en bas, elles remercièrent rapidement leur guide avant de se glisser avec empressement sur la banquette arrière du taxi qu'il leur avait commandé. Kemi sourit de toutes ses dents en se remémorant sa propre nuit de fiançailles à l'oasis de Siouah (6) avant de se diriger en rigolant vers le second taxi qui venait d'arriver aux abords de la pyramide.

Onze, il fallait remonter l'avenue des pyramides sur onze malheureux kilomètres et ce furent les kilomètres les plus longs de leur existence. Jamais trajet n'avait semblé aussi interminable, aussi lorsqu'elles furent enfin déposées devant l'hôtel Zoser, Regina balança un billet de deux cents livres (environ vingt-cinq euros) au chauffeur sans même se retourner, entraînant son amante qui claudiquait de plus belle, mais cherchait à le cacher, à sa suite.

La porte de l'ascenseur ne s'était pas encore totalement refermée sur elles, qu'Emma se rua déjà sur sa compagne, la plaquant contre la paroi avec frénésie, lui maintenant d'une seule main les siennes au-dessus de sa tête, dévorant avec voracité le fruit mûr et juteux de ses lèvres. Rapidement leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un souffle plus brûlant que l'air du désert, s'abreuvant l'une à la source de l'autre, leurs cœurs menaçant à chaque seconde de bondir hors de leur poitrine.

La main libre de l'égyptologue partit à l'aventure, afin de redécouvrir ce corps sublime dont elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Cette liberté totale de pouvoir caresser à sa guise ces seins, ce ventre, ces cuisses, ces fesses dont elle avait rêver pratiquement une vie entière, l'enflamma de plus belle. Avec un seul de ses genoux, le regard de braise et leurs lèvres toujours scellées, elle lui fit écarter les jambes que la florentine noua immédiatement autour des hanches de son amante, frottant son clitoris durci et presque douloureux contre la cuisse d'Emma, qui relâcha sa prise, afin que Regina, prise de vertiges, puisse se retenir à ses épaules, lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage.

Électrisée par les endorphines, l'égyptologue oubliant tout ce qui ne fut pas sa compagne porta sa fiancée jusqu'à leur chambre. Heureusement les couloirs étaient vide à cette heure tardive, alors que le bâton de Marco oublié traînait toujours sur le plancher de l'élévateur, lorsque celui-ci redescendit tranquillement dans la nuit. Entre baisers et attouchements, il fallut quelques tentatives pour glisser la clef dans la serrure et pénétrer dans la chambre retenue par Regina pour la nuit.

Sans même prendre le temps d'allumer, la main de l'égyptologue s'engouffra dans le pantalon en lin vers l'objet de tous ses désirs. Elle posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur le cou offert pour lui administrer un florilège de baisers de plus en plus appuyés, qui allaient à coup sûr laisser quelques marques, alors qu'elle se fraya un chemin entre les plis détrempés, s'adonnant corps et âme à la partie de fouilles la plus jouissive de son existence.

\- Emma ! Haleta la belle brune de plus en plus.

\- Pas encore mon amour, prolongea-t-elle la douce torture, alors que ses doigts se faisaient de plus en plus broyer.

Au dernier moment, elle pressa son pouce fortement contre le petit nœud de chair, alors qu'un son guttural s'échappa de la gorge de son amante. Regina étira son prénom dans un grand cri d'extase absolu, avant de s'effondrer toute molle dans les bras de sa belle blonde, qui manqua de se blesser, alors que sa jambe se déroba sous leurs poids. Contrant la douleur lancinante, Emma se laissa glisser sur le sol, serrant fortement sa fiancée contre son buste pour la protéger. Regina en proie à la chaleur se débarrassa de ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair sous le regard émeraude rempli de luxure et d'amusement, avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent pour un énième baiser fiévreux.

C'est en levant les yeux qu'Emma réalisa enfin le décor époustouflant de la chambre que Regina avait retenue pour leur nuit de fiançailles. Des pétales de nénuphars de toutes les couleurs jonchaient le magnifique tapis d'Orient au nouage des plus fins, mêlant soie et fil d'or dans des motifs typiques de cette partie du monde, jusqu'au lit baldaquin qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

Regina se releva, afin d'allumer les quelques chandelles savamment disposées dans la chambre, permettant à Emma de savourer encore davantage sa contemplation, qui la laissa sans voix.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, l'égyptologue s'approcha, des étincelles plein les yeux, son regard perdu sur les boiseries qui rappelaient un hymne dédié à Isis, la déesse-mère de l'amour. Ses doigts ne purent s'empêcher de toucher les hiéroglyphes retracés avec justesse par l'ébéniste qui les avait sculptés.

 _Isis, belle Isis, reçois mes hommages et mon plus profond respect  
Toi qui te tiens les ailes déployées devant Nout la voûte céleste étoilée  
Afin d'arrêter le mal libéré avec ses méfaits sur nous, enfants nés, de ton autorité  
Toi qui veilles sur nous acharnée, de ta sagesse et ta beauté à jamais renouvelée_

 _Isis, belle Isis, toi que dieux et hommes ont tant aimée, garante de notre destinée_  
 _Toi qui te tiens les ailes déployées pour observer ce que le temps nous a donné_  
 _Notre valeur, notre conscience, l'éducation dispensée pour ne plus être abandonné_  
 _Tu as entendu la Création soupirer et t'implorer, et à ta bienveillance t'adorer_

 _Isis, belle Isis ne sois pas troublée, tes ailes ne seront jamais souillées_  
 _Par ces constants insatisfaits aux règles de vies mal gérées, ce monde imparfait_  
 _Passé, présent et éternité continueront à chanter ta glorieuse Majesté_  
 _Alors laisse notre union d'amour sincère à ta vie et à ton âme se mêler. (7)_

\- Et dire que ce n'est même pas la suite nuptiale, finit par lâcher l'égyptologue en riant, afin de mieux maîtriser la violente vague d'émotions qui venait de la submerger.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'écarter les pans de tulle fin qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos au milieu de coussins pourpres moelleux, Regina à califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

Langoureusement, elle attrapa les lèvres de son amante entre les siennes, laissant sa langue s'attarder sur leur pourtour avec tendresse, jouant au chat et à la souris avec l'isthme qui surgit entre deux eaux, impatiente de la rejoindre pour une nouvelle danse.

Anticipant le geste d'Emma qui tentait de se redresser pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ses seins fermes, dont elle savait l'égyptologue si friande, la florentine en profita pour la débarrasser de son t-shirt avant de la plaquer une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

\- C'est à mon tour de jouer, susurra-t-elle en laissant son corps dénudé glisser le long du corps frémissant, alors que ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau, arrachant la brassière sans le moindre cérémonial pour accéder rapidement à ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience l'une avec l'autre, pourtant chaque attouchement les faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, avec la sensation de s'embraser spontanément à chaque léchage ou succion. La langue de Regina s'attarda le long de chaque cicatrice, sans aucune forme de pitié, mais bien tel un baume régénérateur, rassurant et chassant à jamais les ténèbres qui s'étaient liguées pour s'approprier ce corps qui appartenait exclusivement et éternellement à la femme qui lui faisait l'amour.

Regina se retira subitement, ce qui arracha une plainte de protestation à sa compagne avant d'être surprise lorsque son jean lui fut finalement arraché d'un coup sec.

\- Rose, sérieusement ? Questionna Regina en s'attardant sur le dernier rempart de tissu, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Le prix à payer lorsqu'on doit confier à d'autres l'achat de ses sous-vêtements, grimaça la blonde, alors que la brune lui arracha son shorty dans un rire sonore, tout en glissant un coussin sous le bassin de sa fiancée, la laissant reposer sur ses genoux, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité.

L'égyptologue frissonnait d'anticipation en observant la florentine fièrement agenouillée, se léchant les lèvres en laissant ses yeux noirs et ses mains baladeuses s'attarder le long de son sexe totalement exposé.

\- Regina, s'il te plaît, s'impatienta Emma que la douceur des gestes rendait totalement folle.

\- S'il te plaît quoi ? Rétorqua la florentine bien consciente de la frustration grandissante de sa compagne.

\- Prends-moi ! Vint la supplique, toute fierté envolée, alors qu'un premier doigt envahissait déjà son centre.

Un second, puis un troisième suivirent rapidement, alors que la cyprine coulait à flot le long des doigts fins, dans la paume et jusqu'au poignet de Regina. Le rythme soutenu menait peu à peu Emma au bord du précipice, alors que Regina glissa un quatrième doigt dans son antre, ce qui lui permit de stimuler avec encore plus de précision le point G de l'égyptologue au bord du précipice, quémandant de l'air, alors qu'une dernière poussée l'emporta au septième ciel.

Savourant les répliques qui secouèrent une nouvelle fois son corps, Emma observa les paupières à demi-closes sa tortionnaire se lécher les doigts avec délectation dans un sourire béat.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?Questionna Regina d'un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Probablement à la même chose que toi.

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois.

\- Mmm, j'y compte bien, soupira la blonde en tressaillant à la simple pensée que la main de sa Reine puisse un jour disparaître entièrement entre ses plis.

Regina détacha les pans de tulle des pieds du lit, afin de les envelopper entièrement pour la nuit qui promettait d'être encore longue, avant de s'allonger auprès de sa fiancée, qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse de son âme.

\- Emma Mills, Regina Swan, Mills-Swan, Swan-Mills, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Ça n'a pas la moindre importance mon amour. Tant que nous sommes toutes les  
deux avec nos deux enfants, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Je t'aime, toi ma Merveille des Merveilles, murmurèrent-elle simultanément, avant de célébrer de plus belle leurs fiançailles.

* * *

 _1) Terme désignant tous ceux qui n'acceptent pas les théories officielles sur la construction et l'utilité des pyramides._

 _2) Citation d'André Malraux._

 _3) Les trois grandes pyramides sont alignées sur la ceinture d'Orion dans une proportion exacte, d'angle, de distance, et peut-être même de volume._

 _4) Esaïe 19.19-20 Passage biblique préféré des égyptologues : « En ce même temps, il y aura un autel à l'Éternel Au milieu du pays d'Égypte, Et sur la frontière un monument à l'Éternel. Ce sera pour l'Éternel des armées un signe et un témoignage Dans le pays d'Égypte; Ils crieront à l'Éternel à cause des oppresseurs, Et il leur enverra un sauveur et un défenseur pour les délivrer. » La Grande Pyramide se trouve au milieu de l'Égypte sur la frontière exacte séparant la Basse de la Haute-Égypte._

 _5) Déesse du foyer, sœur d'Isis._

 _6) Plus grande oasis d'Égypte, située dans le sud-ouest du désert libyen, rendue célèbre par le couronnement d'Alexandre le Grand en tant que nouveau pharaon._

 _7) Adaptation libre du « Texte des Sarcophages IV: 177a-j » et du chapitre 186 du « Livre pour sortir au jour »._

* * *

 **TBC : Épilogue**


	26. Epilogue

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je suis un peu triste, car c'est la fin de cette histoire qui nous a menés au centre des mystères égyptiens qui me font tant vibrer, mais je suis encore plus heureuse, car ce n'est que le début vers plus : D'autres histoires bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres rencontres au travers de toutes les plumes qui s'expriment sur ces pages, auteurs et commentateurs.**_

 _ **Je dois beaucoup à cette histoire, car elle m'a ouvert les portes d'une de ces Merveilles des Merveilles qu'offre parfois la Vie… alors gardons les yeux ouverts sur le monde et surtout les gens qui nous entourent, car ils sont les vrais Trésors de l'existence…**_

 _ **BIZOUX à tous, je vous aime !**_

* * *

 _\- Ça n'a pas la moindre importance mon amour. Tant que nous sommes toutes les_ _  
_ _deux avec nos deux enfants, c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

 _\- Je t'aime, toi ma Merveille des Merveilles, murmurèrent-elle simultanément, avant de célébrer de plus belle leurs fiançailles._

* * *

Le Boeing 747 parti de JFK se posa sans encombre et à l'heure sur la piste ouest de l'aéroport d'Arlanda. Deux magnifiques femmes en descendirent, main dans la main, accompagnées de leurs deux enfants.

Voilà que six mois après s'être installées outre-Atlantique ils refoulaient le sol du vieux continent et pas juste pour une escale, comme Regina et Victoria l'avaient fait la dernière fois qu'elles avaient transité par la capitale suédoise. Non, cette fois-ci c'était pour des vacances bien méritées et pour assister au jour le plus heureux de leurs amies qui avaient tout risqué pour leur bonheur, aussi Emma et Regina étaient ravies d'être ici et d'avoir été choisies comme témoins de mariage.

Une voiture diplomatique, arborant l'emblème de la famille royale les attendait pour les emmener vers une petite mairie en banlieue de Stockholm, du côté du lac Malär.

\- Grand-mère, grand-père ! Crièrent les enfants en sautant de la voiture pour aller embrasser Mary Margaret et David, retournés en Italie quelques semaines plus tôt, afin de finaliser la vente de leur appartement à Florence et de s'installer à leur tour définitivement à North End.

\- Emma, Regina, vous voilà enfin mes filles ! Les embrassèrent le couple le plus Charmant de leur génération, rapidement rejoint par Kathryn et Killian, la belle Mulan qui avait tant fait pour eux à distance, ainsi que Marco accompagné pour sa part par un ami que l'égyptologue reconnut immédiatement.

\- Voici donc l'heureuse élue, votre unique, comme cet arc-en-ciel dans le Sinaï ? L'interrogea le moine avec la même bienveillance que lors de leur rencontre au puits de Moïse.

\- En effet mon Père, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Regina, la mère de mes enfants, Khepri et Victoria.

\- Mon Père, s'adressa la florentine avec beaucoup d'émotion au moine, une pensée pour son propre père qui manquait cruellement à sa vie. Comment pourrai-je jamais assez vous remercier pour avoir permis à Emma d'accepter notre amour et de surmonter toutes les barrières qui semblaient avoir été dressées autour de nous depuis notre enfance pour nous tenir éloignées l'une de l'autre, incomplètes et malheureuses.

\- Je ne suis que le serviteur du Tout-puissant ma chère enfant, aussi c'est à lui que vous devriez adresser vos remerciements pour vous avoir créées l'une pour l'autre, et de vous avoir offert suffisamment d'occasions pour vous rencontrer et de tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre dans cette vie.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, ces demoiselles vont bientôt arriver, aussi je vous prierai de prendre place, résonna la voix fière et émue du soldat en charge des festivités.

La famille princière fit son entrée, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par les belles de ce jour.

Ruby portait une magnifique combinaison blanche composée d'un bustier en guipure, d'un pantalon large en mousseline de soie par-dessus un pantalon en crêpe de soie et un magnifique spencer arborant quelques rubans de mousseline en couvre-chef. Belle à son bras avait revêtu une magnifique toge grecque, une ceinture, des bracelets de bras et un diadème doré savamment entremêlé dans sa chevelure.

Emma et Regina se levèrent pour se tenir chacune d'un côté de leurs amies, alors que la Princesse Aurore prit la parole face à la petite assemblée, composée d'une trentaine de personnes, dont Granny, très fière que sa petite-fille ait enfin trouvé le grand Amour.

Emma et Regina n'entendirent qu'un mot sur dix prononcés par l'héritière de la couronne, se perdant rapidement dans les yeux noirs, respectivement turquoises de leur compagne. D'ici trois petit mois ce serait leur tour, et à sa façon, ce mariage-ci était comme un prologue au leur.

\- Emma, la bouscula Ruby en souriant, avant que l'égyptologue arrachée à ses rêveries ne se précipite vers la table pour apposer sa signature aux côtés de celles des mariées et de sa future épouse.

A la sortie, agrémentée par une haie d'honneur orchestrée par les enfants, les convives furent invités au débarcadère où les attendait une magnifique embarcation pour les emmener de l'autre côté au château de Drottningholm.

Mulan dirigea avec une main de fer les employés du château qu'elle connaissait, depuis le temps qu'elle y venait pour passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, tous par leur nom. L'apéritif fut servi au Pavillon Chinois (1) qui donna toutes ses couleurs de noblesse à la noce.

Un trio de musiciens italiens entonna les plus beaux airs de leur pays natal, alors que champagne et petits fours furent engloutis. Un invité néanmoins semblait se tenir à l'écart. Emma l'avait vu se tenir au fond de la salle lors de la lecture du code civil et de l'échange des vœux, et là encore, elle observa Belle qui l'avait rejoint à l'écart pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, avant de lui faire signe pour qu'il se rapproche des autres, mais il semblait hésiter, comme si sa présence allait faire scandale.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Khepri intrigué lui aussi par l'attitude de l'homme et de la jeune mariée.

\- Il devrait venir faire la fête avec nous, tu ne crois pas maman ?

. Qui ça ma puce ? Interrogea Regina en revenant vers sa famille, deux verres pleins à la main.

\- Lui, lui indiquèrent les deux enfants simultanément.

La musique s'arrêta instantanément lorsque le bruit du cristal brisé et un grand cri surprirent tout le monde.

\- Papa ?!

\- Grand-père ?! Retentit la petite voix qui n'avait pas reconnut le vieil homme.

\- Salut Gina, vint la réponse mal-à-l'aise de l'homme qui avait pris dix ans depuis leur dernière entrevue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder éloigné d'un ton trop acerbe.

Voyant que Henry demeurait comme figé et incapable de répondre, Belle prit la parole à sa place :

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir Regina. Durant bien des années, ton père a été bien plus qu'un simple patron pour moi.

Regina était à deux doigts de perdre toute contenance, lorsqu'elle songea comment son père s'était comporté en lâche toute sa vie, jusqu'à la chasser de sa maison familiale, lorsque Henry retrouva enfin la parole.

\- C'est fini Regina, je l'ai quittée, définitivement. Après les événements de Louxor, j'ai donné les documents sensibles à la police, qui est en train de les éplucher minutieusement. Les jours de la noblesse Médicis sont comptés désormais, d'ici un mois, maximum deux, Cora et son horrible fille vont tomber et rejoindre Gold à l'ombre pour très, très, très longtemps.

\- Tu as quitté et trahi maman, toi ?! Le regarda Regina d'un air incrédule, comme si l'homme en face d'eux était une nouvelle forme de son père, une personne dont elle ignorait tout finalement.

\- Je sais que tu me pardonneras sans doute jamais, mais je voulais prendre la bonne décision pour une fois dans ma vie, afin d'ôter cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête, afin que tu puisses être pleinement heureuse et sans crainte auprès de ta future épouse et de vos deux magnifiques enfants que je regretterais de ne pas connaître, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Belle et Ruby. Visiblement son amie n'avait pas hésité à pardonner à son ancien employeur, comme si elle connaissait Henry Senior mieux que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu l'homme tourmenté qui lui faisait face. Emma, qui n'avait nullement besoin qu'elle lui parle pour comprendre ce qui se passait en elle, hocha simplement la tête pour l'encourager dans sa démarche.

\- Oh, mais tu vas les connaître. Khepri, je te présente ton grand-père Henry Mills Senior. Papa, voici Khepri notre fils.

Les enfants embrassèrent rapidement leur grand-père, alors qu'Emma se contenta d'une poignée de main, alors qu'il fallut le temps du repas et de la première partie du bal à la résidence royale pour que Regina accorde son plein pardon au moyen d'une danse à l'homme qui renaissait enfin, après avoir vécu comme un zombie au milieu de fausses richesses et de promesses si maintes fois rompues.

La dernière danse et tout ce qui s'ensuivit furent bien entendu pour sa belle blonde, l'amour de sa vie, son âme-sœur avec qui elle s'unirait enfin pour le meilleur, après avoir connu le pire…

… mais ceci est une autre histoire.

FIN

* * *

 _1) M_ erveille d'architecture du 17ème siècle, protégée par l'UNESCO.

* * *

 **La prochaine aventure devrait arriver dans un petit mois. Il s'agira d'un CROSSOVER XENA-OUAT et s'intitulera MEGALO MILO.**

 **En attendant, passez toutes et tous un excellent été et de bonnes vacances.**

 **Merci et à bientôt**

 **Thea**


End file.
